Destin
by Heraa666
Summary: Le Destin que Ciel s'est choisi est de mourir par la main de Sébastian. Mais, et si le Destin, qui n'apprécie pas beaucoup que l'on fasse son travail à sa place, avait une autre idée en tête? Et s'il avait l'intention de se mêler de cette histoire? SxC
1. Prélude

**Disclaimer**: Tout est à Yana TOBOSO-sama! Que le diable lui donne le courage de supporter ses deux petits démons préférés. u.u Sinon, l'histoire de la fic est mienne. ^^

**Rating**: Mmmmh... Très bonne question mon cher Watson. Je vais dire T pour le moment mais si ça change, je préviendrai. ;D

**Donc voilà, je voulais essayer un nouveau genre! XD Bon, ce n'est pas tout joyeux mais j'aimerais savoir ce que vous en pensez. Je rassure tout de même les lecteurs, je n'aime que les fins heureuses! ;D **

**Oh, et pas de panique! Je ne laisserais en aucun cas mon autre fic en suspend. J'entends bien faire les deux à la fois! XD Malgré que cette fic sera peut-être mise à jour moins souvent, quoi que ce n'est pas sûr. u.u Je suis très inspiré ces derniers temps. X3  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong><span>DESTIN<span>**

Prélude: 

_"Le Destin n'aime pas que l'on se prenne pour lui et parfois, sa vengeance est pire que celle des dieux"_

En 1887, en Angleterre, dans un grand manoir victorien, un jeune comte de 13 ans, s'était destiné à la mort par l'être en qui il avait le plus confiance. Quel importance me direz-vous ? Et bien… Ce jeune noble était sur le point de devenir l'un des pions du Destin.

8h30 a.m.

Un démon vêtu d'un habit de majordome pénétra, comme à son habitude, dans la chambre de son maître avec un service à thé pour le lever. Aujourd'hui, de bonne humeur comme depuis quelques temps, l'homme élégant qui était entré dans la pièce ouvrit les rideaux de la chambre d'un geste précis. Laissant brutalement rentrer la lumière éblouissante du soleil. Il se retourna vers le jeune garçon endormi et d'un sourire annonça :

-Il est l'heure de vous lever jeune maître.

Attendant le grognement habituelle, le majordome se heurta au silence.

-Jeune maître, vous n'allez tout de même pas m'obliger à vous lever moi-même ? Ricana Sébastian d'un air moqueur.

Malheureusement, il se heurta encore au silence.

-… Jeune maître ? Appela-t-il, commençant à s'inquiéter. Était-ce l'une des plaisanteries de Ciel pour rester plus longtemps au lit ?

Le majordome s'avança sur le lit et se pencha au dessus de l'enfant. Sébastian entendait la respiration calme et reposée de son maître. Donc son maître se moquait.

-Jeune maître ! Vous n'allez pas rester endormie indéfiniment quand même !

A cet instant, Sébastian Michaëlis ne comprenait pas encore le sens cruel de sa phrase.

Il souleva d'un geste vif la couverture dans laquelle l'enfant était niché. Le jeune garçon était simplement endormie sur le lit, le corps recouvert de sa chemise de nuit blanche, il ne bougeait pas. Le visage paisible, le corps détendu comme dans un profond sommeil. Le domestique s'attentait à une réprobation voir à passer un mauvais quart d'heure pour la couette. Mais rien. Seul un silence oppressant lui fit retour.

-… Jeune… maître ? Commença à s'affoler le démon. Il se pencha à nouveau au dessus de l'enfant, laissant reposer la couverture sur le sol froid. Sébastian plissa les yeux et porta une main au front de son maître. Pas de fièvre.

-Jeune maître ? Appela-t-il à nouveau en l'attrapant par les épaules et en le secouant doucement.

-Jeune maître, ce n'est pas drôle ! S'emporta-t-il en secouant un peu plus fort le corps inerte. Rien. Aucune réaction, aucun semblant de réponse. Les yeux du démon s'écarquillèrent. C'était un cauchemar, n'est-ce pas ? Cela ne devait être qu'une mauvaise blague… n'est-ce… pas ?

Son âme était toujours là, dans son corps. Il pouvait la sentir. Faiblement certes… mais il l'a sentait. Elle était là ! Mais il comprit que quelque chose n'allait pas.

Le démon prit le corps de Ciel dans ses bras et arpenta les couloirs en courant aussi vite qu'il le put.

-BARD ! MEY-LINN ! FINNY ! VITE ! APPELEZ UN DOCTEUR !

Il arriva en trombe dans la cuisine où se trouvaient les domestiques, le corps de Ciel suivant les pas de son porteur tel un simple cadavre.

Ce fut Bard le premier qui réalisa ce qui se passait. Puis Finny et Mey-Linn se mirent alors à s'affoler. Le cuisinier se précipita brutalement vers le majordome pour l'aider avec son maître. Mey-Linn se jeta sur le téléphone, les doigts tremblants. Finny se mit à pleurer et ses gloussement de paniques emplirent la pièce. Mr. Tanaka laissa tomber sa tasse de thé qui s'échoua sur le sol dans un fracas, avant de lui aussi se précipiter vers le majordome. Que devait-ils faire dans ce genre de situation? Personnes ne fut capable de donner la réponse.

Toute la scène sembla se dérouler au ralentit. Comme si soudainement… le temps venait de s'arrêter. Les explications précipitées de Sébastian au chef cuisinier, la sonnerie interminable du téléphone dont l'interlocuteur ne semblait pas vouloir répondre, les sanglots d'incompréhension et de panique du jardinier et dont les quelques mots articulaient semblaient se répercuter au travers le cœur même des pierres constituant le manoir. Tout cela n'était probablement que le prélude d'une pièce macabre. Mais peut-être était-ce un mal nécessaire…

A cette instant, l'on aurait pu se demander si c'était le son de leur cœur affolait qui donnait au spectacle qui s'offrait un semblant encore plus tragique. Peut-être bien, finalement… Car le sentiment qui unir ces cinq personnes à cet instant fut probablement… la terreur.

* * *

><p>Voilà! X3 oui, je sais... je suis horrible... On me le dis souvent. u.u<p>

Reviews? XD


	2. Chapter 01

toroko-sama: MDR! Alors no panic! Me revoilà! X3 Comme j'ai déjà écris trois chapitres d'avance, et que j'ai aussi trois chapitres d'avances sur mon autre fic alors je poste! XD Moi, ça me débarrasse et ça m'oblige à écrire encore et vous, ça vous fait plaisir alors à moi aussi! X3 Mais ne t'en fais pas, je n'aime pas les fins tristes et puis cette fic n'est pas un oneshot mais plus un petite histoire pour le plaisir. ;D

Adelle: Ptdr! X,D Quelle rêve! Ma pauvre, ça à dû être dur! X3 Moi, les seuls rêves où je me retrouve coincé c'est quand ma famille meurt ou quand je me fais engueuler par le Diable. (Je crois qu'en fait, je suis une traumatisée de Kuro! XD). Merci pour le compliment que je suis horrible! Ça me touche beaucoup! X3 Et j'espère que tu n'auras pas eu à attendre trop longtemps pour la suite! XD

Tooty-chan: Oooooh mon dieu! XD "Auteur préféré"? Ai-je vraiment le droit de posséder ce titre fabuleux? *o* Je crois que ça mérite une prosternation: *se prosterne* Merci beaucoup! T.T Donc la réponse est oui, il y aura une suite et d'ailleurs la voici! *.* (encore les yeux pleins d'étoiles)

Sasuka Uchiwa: Oui, oui, je suis là! *essoufflée-pleine de sueur*. XD Voilà la suite très chère lectrice en priant pour que l'attente ne t'ai pas paru trop longue! Et que la suite te plaira tout autant. X3 Et oui, nous sommes ou du moins, Sébastian et les autres sont dans une belle galère avec cette fic. . Je tenterais de mon mieux de ne pas trop malmener ces sublimes personnages en comptant sur votre indulgence. XD

* * *

><p><span>Chapitre 01<span>

Dans la chambre du comte, les domestiques et la famille de Ciel entouraient son lit. Tous réunis autour de l'enfant. Arborant des mines graves, certains retenant leur souffle ou s'empêchant de sangloter. Attendant dans l'impatience et la crainte le résultat de longues heures d'attentes interminables. Puis l'homme vêtu d'une blouse blanche, après quelques examens, laissa tomber le diagnostic.

-Un coma ? Répéta le majordome, autant pétrifié que surpris. Alors que les autres personnes présentes écarquillaient les yeux d'horreur.

-Mais comment est-ce possible, docteur ? S'enquit France, la tante de Ciel, en se sentant succomber à la panique aussi.

-Est-ce que c'est grave mère ? Paniqua Lizzy qui avait, malgré le refus catégorique de sa mère, pleurait des litres d'eau pour venir aussi.

-Silence Lizzy. On n'interrompt pas une conversation importante entre adulte. Se fâcha la marquise.

-J-je suis désolée. Répondit simplement la fillette en baissant la tête et en saisissant la main de Ciel, endormi au milieu de tout ce brouhaha.

Le majordome soupira.

-Que dois-t-on faire ? Demanda-t-il, comme résigné à obéir à cet homme, vêtu d'une blouse, en qui il n'avait pas spécialement confiance.

L'homme âgé de la bonne cinquantaine avait le visage marquait par les années, ses cheveux gris devenaient blancs, tandis que ses lunettes ne lui donnait que l'air plus sévère. Malgré sa gentillesse connue des gens de la pièce. Il baissa les yeux d'un air sérieux et commence de sa voix grave.

-Je ne sais pas quoi vous dire, mesdames et messieurs. Je dois vous avouer que c'est la première fois que je vois une telle chose. Il n'est pas dans, ce que j'appellerais, « un coma », mais c'est pourtant ce qui s'en rapproche le plus à mon sens. Il est… endormi. Tout simplement. Il présente tous les symptômes d'une personne naturellement inconsciente, la seule différence est qu'il ne se réveille pas.

-Mais... Combien de temps cela va-t-il durer ? S'enquit Sébastian qui commençait à en avoir marre de tout ça.

-Je vous l'ai dit. Je ne sais pas. Je peux vous recommander un collègue en qui j'ai confiance et qui pourra peut-être vous donner plus de réponse que moi mais je ne vous promets pas qu'il pourra faire quelque chose. C'est la première fois en trente ans de carrière que je vois un cas pareil.

Le majordome laissa échapper un soupire d'exaspération avant de quitter la pièce d'un air mauvais. La porte claquant derrière lui résonna comme une foudre de mauvais augure dans la salle.

Les gens se turent dès lors. Il savait que la personne la plus proche de Ciel était Sébastian et que la personne la plus proche de Sébastian était Ciel. Le docteur se sentait désolé et compréhensif, ce n'est jamais simple avec les enfants, pensa-t-il. Mey-Linn chercha à vouloir rejoindre Sébastian mais Bard l'en empêcha.

-Laisse-le. Lui fit-il en la saisissant par le bras. Pour le moment, il est préférable de le laisser seul.

La domestique se résigna. Lizzy, déjà attristée par la situation, le fut encore plus en voyant le visage blessé de Sébastian. Cela ne la fit que trop prendre conscience de la gravité du problème.

Les gens se considérèrent, leur regard en disant long. Sur leur approbation mutuelle, ils quittèrent la salle sans un mot. Comme abandonnant le cercueil d'un mort après l'enterrement. Lizzy hésita, elle voulait rester. Mais un regard maternel de sa mère la convainc de lâcher la main de Ciel et de partir, non sans regarder son cousin d'un dernier regard attristé.

La sale fut alors à nouveau vide. Le jeune garçon endormi sur le lit, dans la salle baignée de lumière du soleil, semblait presque fantomatique. Les poussières flottaient, éclairées par la lumière du jour. La chaleur réconfortante d'une journée ensoleillée imprégnait l'atmosphère. La fenêtre entre-ouverte laissait passer quelques souffles d'air frais qui survolaient la peau douce du jeune comte. Mais ses paupières restèrent fatalement et irrévocablement fermées. Ses longs cils reposant sur ses joues tels des draps mortuaires. Sa peau blanche, sentant encore le lait du bain que son majordome lui fit prendre la veille, semblaient aujourd'hui translucide. Ses cheveux doux et légers se laissant aller à s'envoler au gré d'une légère brise, reflétaient un gris triste. Et sa bouche douce et enfantine laissait échapper entre ses lèvres à semi-ouvertes quelques soupirs, quelques respirations presque imperceptibles qui laissait à ses poumons le soin du rythme de sa cage thoracique. Celle-ci montant et redescendant, emportant avec elle les draps légers et ses mains entrelacés reposant sur le torse, rappelant ainsi à ceux qui le croyait n'être qu'un corps, qu'un semblant de vie habitait encore Ciel. Et malgré tout, il restait d'une beauté angélique. Presque irréel à cet instant. Il ressemblait à un songe.

De quoi rêvait-il à cet instant pour avoir un visage si calme et si paisible ? Peut-être ne rêvait-il même pas. Mais à l'endroit où il se trouvait, il semblait ne pas avoir besoin de penser à toutes ces choses qui ont eu raison de son visage d'enfant. Qui l'ont obligé pendant tant d'années à adopter une attitude qui n'aurait pas dû être la sienne. "En paix" aurait pu être utilisé, mais Ciel Phantomhive n'était pas supposé connaître un jour cet état d'esprit.

Sébastian s'assit lourdement sur les tuiles du toit dans un soupire fatigué. Il ne voulait pas que les autres domestiques le trouvent ou qu'une personne ait envie de le « réconforter ». C'est pourquoi, il avait privilégié le toit du manoir comme endroit de repli.

Personne... Aucun de ses humains, n'aurait pu comprendre son état d'esprit actuel.

Assit devant un paysage incroyable auquel il ne prêta aucune attention, le diable plia légèrement l'une de ses jambes pour avoir plus de stabilité, laissant l'autre s'étendre à sa guise sur l'ardoise sombre de la toiture. Il posa son bras sur son genoux et plongea la tête dans le creux de ses mains.

Un coma…

« Comment était-ce possible ? »

Cette question… Il n'avait eu de cesse de se la poser depuis qu'il savait. Cela ne pouvait être qu'un mauvais rêve… Un cauchemar. Il avait dû s'endormir pendant un moment de fatigue. Lorsque son maître viendrait l'enguirlander car il n'est pas à son poste, alors il se réveillerait et verrait avec soulagement que son jeune maître allait bien, qu'il était réveillé, qu'il était là, arborant son air égoïste et supérieur.

Le démon serra les poings. Probablement aussi fort qu'il ferma les paupières.

Non… Cela ne pouvait pas être la réalité. Il devait y avoir quelque chose. Quelqu'un avait peut-être ensorcelé son maître… Mais qui ? Un ennemi inconnu ?

Ou n'était-ce réellement que cela ? Un coma ? Temporaire… ou pas ? Se pouvait-il qu'il ne se réveille jamais ?

Au cours de toutes ces années passées à son service, Sébastian en avait oublié… que Ciel n'était qu'un humain. Ces créatures à qui il ne suffit que quelques secondes pour que toute leur existence sombre… et disparaisse à jamais. Dont la vie toute entière ne tient qu'à un fil. Son jeune maître faisait-il vraiment partit de ceux-là ? Il n'y croyait pas, son maître avait toujours été au dessus des autres humains… Ou du moins, à ses yeux.

Même lui, en tant que démon, ne pouvait rien faire dans cette situation.

Pour la première fois… le démon... la créature puissante qu'était Sébastian... connu l'impuissance.

* * *

><p>My god! Déjà un autre chapitre! X3 Si je pouvais passer ma vie à écrire, je pourrais vivre et mourir heureuse! XD<p>

Reviews? *.*


	3. Chapter 02

Etoile-(Lead)-Sama : Mais non voyons… XD Faut arrêter de me complimenter comme ça, je sais plus où me mettre après… XD {- (En fait, super heureuse). Merci pour la protection! T.T Je crois que je vais en avoir besoin car j'ai de plus en plus l'impression que Sébastian-grandeur-nature me lance des regards meurtriers. X3 Oui, j'ai fait exprès de changer complètement de style pour ne pas m'enfermer dans une seule catégorie d'écriture et pouvoir tous les travailler. ^^ Merci de me prévenir pour le pseudo, tu me diras dès que tu posteras. X3 Moi aussi je t'adore. XD

toroko-sama: MDR! XD Ça montre que tu es cultivée! X3 Merci beaucoup pour tout, ça me fait tellement plaisir! XD Alors oui, je pense publier tous les jours ou au maximum tous les deux jours. :D Je suis aussi très heureuse que la fic est eu l'effet que je souhaitais... C'est du tragique quoi! XD Ça veut dire que je me débrouille pas aussi mal que je le pensais! X3 Mais j'espère m'améliorer encore plus pour vous! XD

Adelle: Diable! Comment aurais-je osé oublier une de mes lectrices? =O Non, non, je ne cautionnerais pas! X3 Bien sûr que je ne t'ai pas oublié Adelle! XD N'est-ce pas... u.u Je fais toujours des rêves horribles de toute façon. Tiens, cette nuit j'ai rêvé qu'un vieux, laid et complétement dingue (qui ressemblait un peu à un clown monstrueux), emprisonné des enfant pour leur retirer la peau et en faire une collection. =O Horrible et c'était dégueulasse en plus! è.é! Et pour la peine, moi aussi je vais pleurer dans notre coin sombre tiens! X3

Arisu-loveX2: Merci beaucoup! XD J'espère sincèrement ne pas t'avoir fait trop attendre et que la suite de l'histoire sera à la hauteur de ce que tu attends! X3 Dans cette fic, il est vrai que c'est autour de Sébastian que tout repose et que tout va se jouer alors j'espère vraiment réussir à combler tes attentes. XD

* * *

><p><span>Chapitre 02<span>

Le majordome de la maison Phantomhive se tenait aux côtés de son maître, une étrange absence voilant son regard. Fixant un endroit sans grand intérêt devant lui (comme la simple couverture qui recouvrait le corps de l'enfant), il levait parfois les yeux vers le visage du jeune garçon. Ce sont les seuls instants où une certaine lueur de vie traversait son regard éteint. Guettant le moindre signe de mouvement. Un des doigts fins et élégants du comte qui bougerait, un mouvement de paupière quelconque, un murmure… même minime aurait suffit. Mais non… Rien.

Il était assis sur un grand fauteuil, aussi sombre que lui, dont la rigidité des vieux tissus semblait faire partit d'un siècle passé. Il se plaçait à côté du lit funèbre devant la grande fenêtre menant sur le balcon. Les jambes croisés, les coudes sur les accoudoirs, sa main droite reposant sur son poing gauche et son menton reposant sur ses mains. Tout cela pour soutenir sa tête qu'il lui semblait pesante ces derniers jours.

Déjà une semaine que cela durait. Une semaine… Qui avait semblait plus long à Sébastian que la totalité de son existence. Il comptait les heures, les minutes, les secondes… l'attente était interminable.

Qui s'était donc amusé à arrêter le temps ? Se demanda le démon. Si quelqu'un l'avait arrêté alors il tuerait cette personne, le temps coulerait à nouveau, son jeune maître se réveillerait et tout redeviendrait comme avant.

Mais ce n'était pas si simple. Non, ce n'était pas simple. Il avait le sentiment d'être piégé dans une nuit éternelle, cet instant où seules vivent encore les créatures tel que lui, des créatures qui ne dorment pas. Qui attendent, au contraire, que les humains soient au plus profond de leur songe pour venir les hanter. Et aujourd'hui, que donnerait-il pour voir le soleil se lever une nouvelle fois ? Pour voir le matin arrivait à nouveau ? Pour voir les humains se réveiller? Pour voir son maître se réveiller...

Des dizaines, des vingtaines, des trentaines de médecins avaient été amenés pour examiner le cas du comte mais aucun de ses idiots inutiles n'avaient été capable de dire autre chose que « C'est la première fois que je vois ça », « Je ne sais pas ce qu'il a ». Tous, sans exception, n'avaient été que des humains inutiles ayant fait perdre le temps du démon.

Quelqu'un frappa doucement, timidement à la porte. Mey-Linn entrouvrit et se montra à l'entrebâillement, un sentiment de gêne envahissant son esprit en voyant son jeune maître inerte et Sébastian silencieux à ses côtés. Il n'avait pas tourné la tête vers elle lorsqu'elle avait osé se montrer, il n'avait probablement pas réagit non-plus lorsqu'elle avait frappé. Elle ne se sentait pas à sa place dans cet environnement, dans cette chambre. Elle était une intruse dans une pièce qui portait la souffrance. L'air lui parût si lourd qu'elle en eu dû mal à respirer.

-« M…Monsieur Sébastian ? » Appela-t-elle d'une voix fragile et cassée.

L'homme dirigea son regard vers elle, sans même prendre la peine de bouger d'autres muscles de son corps. Une statue avec un regard qui vous suit serait ce qui illustrait le mieux Sébastian à cet instant. Était-ce le soleil rouge de mai se couchant derrière lui qui donnait cet air encore plus chimérique au majordome ? Tel enveloppait d'une auréole sanguine l'enlaçant cruellement, se demanda la bonne.

-« L-Le dîner est prêt. Vo-Vous mangerez ce soir ? » Demanda-t-elle, un peu inquiète de la réponse à venir.

Depuis les sept derniers jours, les domestiques s'étaient rapprochés les uns des autres. Comme il arrive souvent dans ce genre de situation. La douleur commune rapproche le cœur des gens. Mais la douleur avait eu l'effet inverse sur Sébastian, il restait cloitré dans la chambre de Ciel, pendant des heures, parfois pendant deux jours de suite. Les seuls instants où il sortait, il faisait la lessive, le dîner pour les domestiques, il s'occupait des affaires de l'entreprise Phantom et il retournait dans la chambre de son maître.

Les domestiques se mettaient à remarquer certaines choses à propos du majordome. Certaines choses auxquelles il ne prêtait pas vraiment attention auparavant. Mais leur soudain rapprochement leur avait ouvert les yeux sur certains points. Ils n'étaient pas sûr, ils n'étaient jamais vraiment certains de ce qu'ils croyaient, des doutes qu'ils avaient. Mais un sentiment étrange grandissait en eux… comme une sorte de malaise, de gêne.

Ils pensèrent au début que c'était le choc dû au coma de Ciel qui les avait chamboulés et qui avait aussi déstabilisé le majordome. Mais plus le temps passé et plus le comportement de Sébastian devenait étrange et … inhumain. Plus le temps passé et plus cela se voyait.

Il n'y avait alors plus que deux mots dans la tête des employés : « Et si… »

Mais Sébastian se fichaient désormais de ne plus paraître comme un humain tout à fait banal. Il se moquait désormais que le monde découvre ce qu'il était. Cela n'avait plus d'importance à ses yeux. Plus rien n'avait d'importance à ses yeux. Il attendait, tout comme l'ombre de Ciel, que leur maître à tout deux veuille bien à nouveau ouvrir les yeux, à nouveau se lever.

Où avait-il commis une erreur ?

Le majordome ne pouvait pas répondre à cette question. Il s'était déjà repassé des centaines de fois, si ce n'est pas des milliers, l'instant où il avait mis son maître au lit. Pourtant, il n'y avait eu aucun signe qui aurait pu prévenir cet état.

Il se revoit encore lui enfiler sa chemise de nuit tout en lui annonçant le programme du lendemain. Il se revoit encore lui faire ses moqueries habituelles en attente de ses réponses agacées qu'ils prenaient tous deux plaisir à se lancer. Il se revoit le mettre au lit, le border comme tous les soirs. Il se revoit lui souhaiter une bonne nuit, souffler les chandelles et partir, le regard confiant et impatient d'être au lendemain.

Où avait-il commis une erreur ? Que n'avait-il pas vu ?

Plus le temps passait et plus la scène devenait flou, plus il tentait de s'en souvenir et plus elle s'effaçait. C'était peut-être son seul indice sur le coma de son maître et cet indice était en train de disparaître de sa mémoire. « Peut-être » car il y avait aussi la possibilité pour qu'il n'y ait rien qui puisse l'aider ou lui fournir un semblant de réponse.

Après un long silence, Sébastian répondit d'un ton las :

-« Ne vous occupez pas de moi. Je mangerai plus tard. »

Elle savait qu'il répondrait quelque chose comme cela. Il avait donné la même réponse, à chaque fois qu'un domestique avaient prit la peine de lui poser cette question. Toujours la même réponse, les même mots, le même ton las… Comparable à un vieux magnétophone brisé, pensa ironiquement mais tristement Mey-Linn.

Elle baissa la tête. Passé la première déception, l'on finissait par s'habituer aux nouvelles réactions froides du majordome.

-J-Je vois… Accorda-t-elle avec un sourire triste avant de refermer la porte, encore plus doucement qu'en entrant. Comme par peur de réveiller les endormis.

* * *

><p>Que dire de plus que...Vos avis et impressions mes petites démones préférées? XD<p> 


	4. Chapter 03

toroko-sama: Mdr! Tu as un chat en peluche? XD C'est trop trognon! X3 Oh my diablus! OoO! "Pédophile-nécrophile"? Ben dis donc il s'en prend plein son matricule Sébastian! XD Déjà que sa réputation de pédophile est bien encrée tu veux lui faire une réputation de nécrophile maintenant? XD Pauvre tiot, il a un casier judiciaire plus lourd que celui du Diable en personne! XD

arisu-loveX2: Merci beaucoup! X3 Je ferais de mon mieux pour que cela perdure! XD (oh la la... comment je parle des fois... ^^')

Adelle: Oui, je confirme que ce rêve-ci était pas tout joyeux! XD Moi non plus je n'aime pas les clowns! Depuis mes 5 ou 6 ans quand une vieille femme étrange m'en a offert un en porcelaine, qui est sur une balançoire et qui se suspend! Il me terrorise! Je suis sûr que la vieille femme était une sorcière en plus! è.é! *va aussi pleurer dans la secte avec tout le monde* XD

tooty-chan: OoO! Vraiment? XD Je suis super contente que tu penses à moi même en vacances! XD J'espère que ton séjour se passe super bien et que tu t'amuses! X3 Oh la la! Je suis super heureuse que mes fics te plaisent et que tu prennes plaisir à les lire, rien ne peut me faire plus plaisir! XD "petit scarabée"? =O J'adore! XD

Sasuka Uchiwa: Moi aussi j'adore le mystère et le surnaturel! Ça nous fait un point commun! XD Donc tu as 15 ans? ^^ J'en ai 16, comme quoi on a pratiquement le même age! XD Alors entendons-nous bien petite sœur! ;D

TP: Merci beaucoup! Ça me fait très plaisir que cela te plaise. ^^ Je dois t'avouer que je pensais ne pas être très douée pour ce genre de récit alors ça me réconforte que toi, tu pense que si, même si c'est juste un peu. X3

Etoile-Lead-Sama: Merci! Pourtant je pensais ne pas être très douée, aussi bien pour ce style que l'autre d'ailleurs! XD Ça me rassure un peu de savoir que finalement j'arrive au moins à faire passer quelques sentiments à travers mes écrits! :3 Ne t'en fait pas, si Sébastian m'embête je te préviens direct, tu seras la première au courant... après moi bien sûr! XD J'ai vu le prologue de ta fic, mais tu dois le savoir puisque j'ai reviewé! XD J'ai hâte de connaitre la suite et ton autre fic aussi! Je t'adore! X3

* * *

><p><span>Chapitre 03 :<span>

Cela avait commençait par quelques allés-venus durant les heures où il n'était pas avec son maître. Mais cela s'était terminé en véritable obsession. Sébastian passait désormais ses journées et ses nuits à la bibliothèque du manoir. Où les montagnes de livres de médecines empilaient les uns sur les autres ne laissait pas de place à la question « Que faisait-il ? ». Cela faisait déjà deux mois et toujours rien. Ciel était encore endormi et Sébastian plongeait de plus en plus dans l'isolement.

Au début, il regarda un ouvrage par curiosité. Et aussi par besoin de savoir, de comprendre ce qui s'était passé, ce qui se passait. Puis, cela s'était vite dégradé. Un livre en entraînant un autre, une pile de livres en faisant apparaître une autre, un achat de livre en amenant d'autres. Tous sur le même sujet, tous autour du même problème.

Si les imbéciles de médecins humains n'avaient pas été capables de faire quoi que ce soit alors peut-être restait-il l'espoir que lui arrive là où les autres ont échoué. Et c'est ainsi qu'il se plongea dans les livres de médecines, dans les toutes les théories autant anciennes que modernes sur le coma.

Assis en tailleur sur le sol, entouraient de centaines de bouquins tous ouverts à une page différente, il notait sur feuille ce qui l'intéressait et très vite, ce fut des montagnes de papiers qui l'encerclèrent. Il avait à nouveau perdu la notion du temps, comme avant qu'il ne travaille pour Ciel, comme avant que son métier de majordome ne l'oblige à être réglé comme une horloge. Sans son maître, le "majordome" n'avait plus de raison d'être et l'horloge se brisait à nouveau. Les aiguilles cessèrent de tourner, le pendule cessa de basculer, le temps cessa de couler.

Tout ce qui le ramenait parfois à la réalité était de savoir que l'heure de changer son maître arrivait. Lui retirer sa chemise de nuit, le laver puis le rhabiller d'une nouvelle chemise donnait au démon le monstrueux et cruel sentiment de manier une poupée vide.

Alors comme tous les soirs, le démon délaissa ses vieux et poussiéreux ouvrages pour rejoindre la chambre de son jeune maître. Il arriva à l'imposante porte sombre et dans un impitoyable réflexe encrait en lui, il leva une main fébrile pour frapper. Il s'arrêta net à quelques millimètres du bois, les yeux écarquillés. Il baissa la main et serra les dents. Tout cela lui donnait envie de vomir. Cette situation lui donnait envie de vomir. Vomir jusqu'à ce que le goût infecte qu'il avait dans la bouche ne disparaisse, vomir jusqu'à ce que la plus petite trace des âmes écœurantes qu'il avait jusqu'à ce jour avalées ne parte à jamais, vomir jusqu'à ce que l'horrible douleur et l'infinie vide qu'il ressentait sans cesse ne quitte son esprit... vomir jusqu'à ce que son âme de démon ne ressorte par sa bouche et ne s'échoue sur le sol pour mourir.

Le majordome porta une main à sa bouche en sentant des hauts-de-cœur douloureux lui lacérer la gorge et s'agrippa à la poignée de la porte comme par peur de sombrer dans les entrailles du monde. Il tombait à genoux sur le sol, à bout de force. Il reposa son front brûlant et douloureux sur le bois vernis de la porte de chambre, essayant de reprendre son souffle saccadé. Il savait ce qui l'attendait derrière cette planche de bois qui se dressait devant lui, le surplombant de toute sa hauteur froide et funeste. Combien de temps encore devrait-il subir cela ? Il lâcha la poignée de métal sombre et s'assit doucement, adossé à la porte comme un mourant. Il reposa sa tête contre le bois. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, très longtemps, le diable se sentit épuisé. Il resta ainsi quelques longues et interminables minutes. Songeant à ce qui se trouvait derrière l'entrée sinistre de la chambre, songeant à sa vie devenue inutile et insensée.

Malgré tout… Le démon se releva, quand bien même il devrait en mourir, il se relèverait… si c'est pour **lui**.

Il reprit quelques peu ses esprits, autant qu'un homme rongeait par la douleur le pouvait. Puis il ouvrit la lourde porte pour pénétrer dans la chambre maudite et se traina jusqu'au lit où reposait son maître. Il s'assit silencieusement sur le matelas désormais néfaste à ses yeux et osa promenait ses yeux éteints jusqu'au visage paisible de l'endormi.

Il retira la couverture d'un geste lent et mélancolique avant d'arrêter tous ses gestes. Il admira l'enfant inerte quelques minutes, incapable de détourner les yeux de son visage de poupée. Il avança ses mains gantées vers lui et souleva Ciel par le dessous de ses bras inerte pour l'amener jusqu'à son torse. Le démon l'enroba de ses bras fins et musclés pour le serrer d'avantage contre lui, sa poitrine le faisait tellement souffrir, cette pression dans son cœur lui était tellement insupportable qu'il en aurait voulu hurler.

La tête de Ciel reposait sur l'épaule de Sébastian alors que celui-ci enfouissait son visage dans la nuque de l'enfant.

-« Jeune maître… » Souffla le démon dans un murmure étouffé et brisé. « Que devrais-je faire ? »

La voix de l'homme était cassée et laissa transparaître une grande partie de sa tristesse à son dépend. Que devrait-il faire si son maître venait à ne jamais se réveiller ? Devrait-il… manger son âme ?

Sébastian se serait giflé pour avoir ne serait-ce qu'osé penser à cela. Le contrat stipulait que seul une fois la vengeance de Ciel Phantomhive accomplie, il aurait droit à son âme. Mais, si la vengeance ne pouvait jamais être accomplie, que devrait-il faire ? S'il l'accomplissait seul alors que son maître était encore dans le coma, alors que son maître ne pouvait pas l'accomplir de ses mains et ne pouvait même pas savoir que sa dignité lui avait été rendu alors tout cela n'aurait servis à rien… Plus rien n'aurait le moindre sens... mais le contrat serait rempli.

Non ! Il ne voulait pas de cela.

Le majordome resserra son étreinte sur le jeune garçon. Un sourire ironique et d'une profonde souffrance passa sur ses lèvres lorsqu'il songea à l'horreur dans laquelle il aurait été soudainement plongé à la mort définitive de son maître. Sans aucun espoir de le revoir un jour et en devant porter l'éternel regret de lui avoir lui-même retirait la lueur de vie reflétant dans ses profonds iris bleus. Comme si les dieux voulaient lui montrer l'erreur irréparable qu'il s'apprêtait à faire. Il ricana tristement car cela l'étonnerait fort. Son visage se rassombrit doucement.

-"Jeune maître… S'il vous plait, dépêchez-vous de revenir." Supplia le diable avant de desserrer encore son étreinte.

Il relâcha doucement sa prise. Puis il allongea son maître sur le dos dans une infinie douceur et entreprit de lui retirer sa chemise. Sébastian avança sa main délicate vers Ciel et saisit faiblement le premier bouton entre ses doigts, il l'ouvrit d'un geste lent. Puis le second bouton, puis le troisième et cela jusqu'à ce que la chemise de nuit blanche et pratiquement épargnée de plis ne soit totalement fendue.

Il glissa alors sa main sur le torse du comte, un geste délicat, aérien, passant ses doigts gantés sous les restes de tissus. Il remonta jusqu'à atteindre l'épaule de Ciel, toujours couverte par la soierie et d'un geste doux mais précis, il redressa son maître d'une main et fit doucement glisser la chemise de nuit de l'autre, laissant la douce épaule de l'enfant à la fraicheur du soir. Le tissu suivit le chemin qu'on lui imposa et survola la peau de l'enfant jusqu'à ses ongles parfaitement vernis et manucurés. Un travail de plusieurs heures probablement, que l'on songerait presque déplacé et obsède si la personne qui prenait soin de cet enfant jusqu'aux ongles n'avait pas été Sébastian.

Dans un dernier effort, la chemise libéra son propriétaire lorsque sa seconde manche légère quitta l'épaule, puis le bras et enfin la frêle main du garçon.

Le démon avait conscience qu'il s'attardait trop sur le corps inerte de son maître mais il s'était rendu compte qu'au fil du temps, le contact physique avec Ciel avait sans doute un peu compensé son absence oppressante. Ou avait simplement su réconforter sa solitude. Mais ce qui effrayait désormais le démon était ses étranges besoin de sentir la peau de son maître sous ses doigts. Au début, un simple contact suffisait. Mais depuis quand souhaitait-il plus? Tellement plus? Sébastian avait peur... peur de ce qu'il pourrait faire, peur de ce qu'il ressentait, de l'obscénité grandissante derrière son regard, peur des immondes idées traversant ses pensées devenues ennemies et tortures pour lui, peur d'un geste trop déplacé de sa part. Que faire lorsque votre pire ennemi devient vous-même? Pourtant... juste une fois, se disait-il parfois mais à chaque fois la raison était plus forte, ce n'était pas ce corps qui l'intéressait, c'était la personne qui l'habitait. "Cela n'aurait pas le moindre sens de le salir... Si un jour je ne suis plus capable d'arrêter le cheminement de mes mains alors je les trancherais sans hésiter et j'en ferais de même avec ma tête," se ressaisissait le diable dans ses instants de faiblesse. "Jeune maître," demandait-il parfois, "me pardonneriez-vous d'un jour avoir eu des pensées déplacées à votre égard si j'arrachais mon cœur sous vos yeux pour vous l'offrir sur un plateau argenté?"

Le démon porta le comte nu jusqu'à sa sale d'eau qui se trouvait dans la pièce à côté. La façon dont marchait Sébastian semblait être le résultat du poids infini qu'il portait dans son cœur, de blessures infligées sans retenu. A cet instant, le diable sembla plus fragile encore qu'une poupée de cristal.

« Va-t-il s'effondrer ? » Penseraient les personnes pouvant le voir à cet instant. « Porte-t-il le corps de son seul amour ? » Demanderaient ceux qui ne connaissent pas leur histoire. Cette triste histoire d'un enfant qui a vendu son âme au Diable. Cette triste histoire d'un enfant qui se destina à la mort. Cette triste histoire d'un démon qui tomba amoureux d'un enfant destinait à disparaître de sa main.

Tout cela, c'est ce que ses deux personnes avaient décidé. Mais le Destin, le vrai Destin avait déjà écrit une histoire différente.

Sébastian entra dans la salle de bain avec son maître. Et dans la désormais pénombre de la nuit… il referma doucement la porte derrière lui…

* * *

><p>Je ne demanderais qu'une chose : ne me haïssez pas trop pour ce que je fais subir à Sébastian. XD<p>

Reviews mes petites démones? X3


	5. Chapter 04

Sasuka Uchiwa: Oh my diablus! . Faut ma pleurer my little sister! Tu va me faire de la peine! :') Quoi que je ne sais pas si j'en requière une certaine fierté d'avoir réussit à toucher ton cœur ou si j'ai quelques regrets de t'avoir fait pleurer. ^^ "Est-ce que Sébastian va pleurer?" Et bien, tout est possible, pourquoi pas! X3 Alors toi aussi tu écris des fics?^^ Tu as l'intention de poster sur le site ou sur un blog peut-être? Si c'est le cas, tiens-moi au courant s'il te plait, que je puisse les lire. ^^

toroko-sama: Mdr, rassure-toi, moi non plus je ne tiendrais pas de devoir lire des livres pareils! XD Oui, j'aime beaucoup torturer mes personnages, c'est une obsession : la souffrance psychologique! XD Je trouve juste ça trop intéressant, fascinant! Bon, j'arrête... je commence à montrer mon coté démoniaque et cruel là... ^^' D'ailleurs, l'un de mes surnoms c'est "Sébastian" car mes amies disent que je lui ressemble beaucoup au niveau comportement. Par contre, je ne sais pas encore si je dois le prendre comme un compliment ou pas...^^' Effectivement, les sentiments de Sébastian sont en train d'évoluer et ça va continuer jusqu'à ce que ce soit bien au point. XD

Etoile-Lead-Sama: Mdr! Alors d'accord, on fait un pacte? Toi, tu me protèges de Sébastian et moi je te protège de Ciel. XD Tu penses pas que ce serait pas mal? X3

tooty-chan: Merci beaucoup! XD Cela me fait très plaisir d'avoir pu te toucher avec mes mots, il n'y a de plus beau compliment. :) Oh mais quand même je ne mérite pas tant, je ne suis pas si doué, en fait j'ai un niveau d'écriture très moyen. ^^ Mais ça me rends toute contente de penser que tu aimes mes fics. Je ne sais jamais comment te remercier toi et les autres pour tout votre soutien et votre présence. ^^

Ayumi-michaelis: Non, c'est moi qui te remercie de prendre le temps de poster un commentaire aussi gentil. Merci, ça me fait très plaisir.^^ Est-ce que Sébastian va mourir de solitude ou manger l'âme de Ciel? Et bien, je ne peux pas nier qu'il s'agit d'une possibilité mais peut-être ai-je aussi une autre idée en tête. ;D Suspense...

arisu-loveX2: Merci, ça me rassure que tu ne me haïsses pas pour ça. XD Et oui, Sébastian a besoin de souffrir pour se rendre compte de ses sentiments, c'est un démon après tout. ^^ Ne t'en fait pas, je ne risque pas de m'éterniser éternellement dans la chute aux enfers de Sébastian, tout à une fin et je n'aime pas quand ça commence à trainer en longueur de toute façon. XD

Lairy57: Merci beaucoup! En fait comme dans l'autre fic je passais mon temps à raconter des conneries (et oui, faut voir la vérité en face...^^'), j'avais un surplus d'envie dramatique qui se stoquait en moi alors je me suis dit: "aller hop ma cocote! Il est temps que tu écrives un truc triste avant que tu finisses par tourner ton autre fic dans le tragique!" XD Alors voilà ou ça m'a mené! XD Deux fics complètement opposées. ^^ Et un grand merci de prendre le temps de lire mes fics même si tu ne review pas souvent, ça me fait très plaisir de savoir que tu prends la peine de les suivre. ^^

Adelle: Oh non, me jette pas par la fenêtre, pitié? *fait ses yeux de chien battu* XD Oh, ça pourrait être rigolo! XD je me demande si le conte de la belle aux bois dormant existait déjà à cette époque. XD Si oui, alors j'imagine bien Sébastian envoyé valser tous ses livres de médecines pour se consacrer aux livres des royaumes enchantés! Mdr! XD Pour Ciel, Sébastian en parlera brièvement dans un futur chapitre donc n'aies crainte, tu sauras comment ça se déroule. Même si j'ai pas été chercher l'idée bien loin...^^'

* * *

><p><span>Chapitre 04 :<span>

-« On devrait faire quelque chose… pour lui au moins. » Avait commencé Mey-Linn, assise à la table de la cuisine alors que Finny et elle attendait que Bard termine de faire le déjeuner. Elle avait le regard absent, un air songeur assombrissant son visage féminin.

Le cuisinier arrêta ses gestes et soupira alors que Finny baissa la tête. Tanaka restant de marbre.

Ils le savaient… Ils savaient tous qu'ils devraient faire quelque chose. Mais que faire ? Qu'étaient-ils supposés faire ?

Aujourd'hui, la pluie d'orage qui s'était abattu sur le manoir n'avait laissé que des sentiments encore plus noirs infiltrer le cœur des domestiques. Les grêles frappant avec rage sur les pierres de la demeure avait rendu l'atmosphère lourde et humide, presque invivable. Le cœur lourd des habitants n'arrangeait rien, ils avaient perdu leur maître et ils étaient en train de perdre Sébastian.

« Combien de temps encore… ? »

Tous se posaient la même question mais aucun n'avait la réponse…

Combien de temps encore Sébastian resterait-il isolé et refuserait-il de leur parler?

Combien de temps encore pourraient-ils rester domestiques dans cette demeure ?

Combien de temps encore leur maître les laisserait-il dans la plus grande désolation ?

Et ce n'était que quelques unes parmi tant d'autre qui rongeaient leur esprit fatigué.

Personne ne répondit à Mey-Linn, le silence étant une réponse suffisante à la bonne. Un silence qui signifiait : « On ne peut rien faire Mey-Linn… On est tous impuissants et personne ne peut rien faire ».

Fatale réalité…

A cet instant, Sébastian pénétra dans la pièce. Faisant sursauter les serviteurs qui se tournèrent tous vers lui. Il ne répondit pas à leur question muette sur sa soudaine présence et s'avança vers Bard.

« Laisse-moi faire. » Avait-il simplement annoncé d'un ton sombre en saisissant la cuillère que le chef avait en main.

Il lui céda dans un regard désolé. Ne se sentant pas le courage de répondre quoi que soit, Bard se dirigea simplement vers la table et s'assit en silence avec les autres.

Sébastian fit la cuisine sans prononcer de nouvelles paroles. Les domestiques se regardèrent, s'incitant mutuellement à dire quelque chose. Bard fut le seul à élever la voix dans le silence pesant et sombre de la cuisine.

-« Sébastian… » Sa voix se fit fragile et hésitante, le majordome n'avait pas réagit à l'appelle de son prénom, l'avait-il entendu ? Bard poursuivit quand même… « Sébastian, » répéta-t-il un peu plus fort, « on sait que la situation n'est pas… » Sa voix s'éteignit. Le majordome ne répondit toujours rien, restant de dos aux autres personnes de la pièce, comme si il n'avait rien entendu, comme si Bard n'existait pas. Il poursuivait les préparatifs du petit déjeuner. Le cuisinier soupira et prit un ton plus doux et calme : « Sébastian, le jeune maître ne- ». Les ustensiles claquèrent violemment, jetaient avec une force brutale contre le plan de travail. Sébastian se tourna vers la sortie, l'ouvrit et quitta la pièce sans un mot, refermant violemment la porte derrière lui. Son geste provoqua un bruit sourd, le béton entourant l'entrée de la cuisine s'écailla, se fissura, certains morceaux s'écroulant sur le sol. Mey-Linn avait porté ses mains à sa bouche et avait laissé échapper un hoquet dans son sursaut. Ils fixèrent tous la porte, leur regard dévorait par l'incompréhension et la peur. La planche de bois était fendue de part en part et commença lentement à se décrocher du mur avant de s'écrouler sur le sol dans un fracas brutal et violent. Au même moment un éclair déchira le ciel en deux, grondant comme la colère du Diable et arrachant un second sursaut aux personnes présentes.

Sébastian s'était vite retrouvé devant la porte de chambre de son maître, affichant un regard empli de haine. Il savait que les domestiques avaient voulu bien faire, mais rien qu'entendre les deux mots fatal « jeune maître » avait réussit à le faire entrer dans une colère noire. Il ne voulait pas qu'on en parle, qu'on lui en parle. Il ne voulait pas entendre ces mots prononcé par des humains, cela résonnaient comme un blasphème à ses oreilles. Que des mortels cherchent à utiliser le nom de son jeune maître pour le consoler, lui, un maudit démon qui ne cherchait qu'à le tuer, ne devait pas être permis à ses yeux. Où était-ce l'horrible douleur qu'il avait ressentit à l'entente de ce mot si longtemps inexistant au manoir qui le fit sortir de ses gonds ?

Sébastian se calma en sachant Ciel à quelques mètres de lui. Il prit la poignée entre ses doigts pour entrer mais il se rendit compte que sa main gantée tremblait. Il posa son autre main sur la première pour la maintenir, pour la contrôler. Mais son autre main aussi était prise de tremblements sévères. Il posa son front sur la porte. Il serra les dents et laissa échapper un juron. Il savait ce qu'il lui arrivait. Il avait tant espéré tant que ça ne prenne pas trop d'envergure, mais les semaines passées avaient été de pire en pire. Les conséquences de la souffrance sur un démon…

Il baissa la poignée et poussa la lourde planche de bois. Un sourire tendre et soulagé se dessina sur ses lèvres en apercevant son jeune maître, toujours là. Allongé sur le lit, un air paisible arborant son visage gracieux. Il entra silencieusement et referma la porte à clef derrière lui.

Sébastian prit une profonde respiration silencieuse et s'avança doucement vers le lit. Il s'assit sur le bord du matelas et commença à se baisser pour défaire ses lacets de chaussure. Une fois ses chaussures enlevées, il les posa délicatement sur le sol, soigneusement rangées au pied du lit. Il retira ensuite sa montre à gousset, la posa sur la table de chevet. Vinrent ensuite ses gants et son frac. Il les rangea minutieusement, comme le reste. Il resta immobile quelques instant, les doigts entrelacés, fixant le vide devant lui, le visage sombre de douleur. La tempête faisait rage dehors et malgré que l'on était en début de journée, il faisait sombre, très sombre. La cheminée que Sébastian avait allumée au commencement du froid crépita délicatement alors que des étincelles de feu s'envolaient mystérieusement vers la sortie de cheminée, comme des âmes en peine cherchant à atteindre les cieux.

Le démon se retourna vers Ciel, un sourire d'une infinie tristesse se dessina sur ses lèvres et il commença à avancer vers l'endormi. Il se positionna à côté du comte, souleva délicatement sa tête pour la placer sur son bras et il entoura la taille fine du garçon de son autre main. Il plongea alors son visage dans les cheveux de Ciel et commença à le serrer contre lui.

« Jeune maître… » Murmura-t-il tel une plainte qui déchirait son cœur. Son visage de plus en plus marqué par la douleur, il dû serrer les dents pour ne pas hurler… Hurler à son maître de revenir, hurler à Dieu de le sauver, hurler au monde sa souffrance. Il voulait hurler, hurler jusqu'à ce que ses cordes vocales cèdent, que son cœur explose, que son corps ne se décompose.

« Pitié… »

Ce fut la première fois qu'il prononçait ce mot. Il l'avait entendu un nombre incalculable de fois de la bouche des autres, des humains… mais lui… c'était la première fois qu'il le formulait. Il n'était pas sûr de savoir à qui il était destiné, à son maître ? A l'univers ? A Dieu ?

« Pitié… » Répéta le démon en serrant d'avantage son maître contre lui. « Pitié… » Supplia-t-il encore…

« Pas lui… »

Au fil des mois, au fil des semaines, des heures, des minutes, des secondes… Sébastian Michaëlis sombrait toujours d'avantage dans la plus noire et la plus cruelle des folies…

Le désespoir.

* * *

><p>Non là, franchement je sais que je suis vraiment horrible mais le pire c'est que ça risque de ne pas s'arranger dans les chapitres à suivre...^^'<p>

Pitié ne me tuez pas...T.T

Reviews mes petits démones? X3


	6. Chapter 05

Sasuka Uchiwa: Merci.^^ Et bien, c'est vrai que ça changerais mais ça resterait quand même une fic sur Kuro alors pourquoi pas, ça peut être intéressant! XD Mais faudrait que tu mettes une note en début de fic pour expliquer ton concept par contre parce que sinon, comme tu l'as dit, les gens ne vont plus rien n'y comprendre. X3

toroko-sama: Mdr! Merci beaucoup! XD Si tu peux me pincer? O.O Bon d'accord vas-y... *ferme les yeux et se recroqueville* XD Mdr! Oui, Bard a dit le truc qui fallait pas! ^^ Je sais que je torture un peu beaucoup Sébastian, c'est ma petite vengeance pour toutes les fois où il m'a embêté ou pour toutes les fois où j'aurais voulu lui fiche une baffe. u.u

Lady Massy: Mdr! Oui, je suis d'accord, ça ne fait pas de mal du loufoque de temps à temps. XD Alors comme ça, toi aussi tu as un amant appelé Oreiller? X3 Mdr! Moi aussi ça ne m'aurait pas déplut de pouvoir dormir pendant des jours et des jours...*.*

Lairy57: Merci.^^ Donc oui, pour le moment il ne se passe pas grand chose mais ne t'en fait pas, je ne compte pas m'éterniser sur la descente aux enfers de Sébastian. Lol! XD En fait, c'était vraiment un passage nécessaire de bien décrire ses émotions et l'évolution de ses sentiments pour la suite de l'histoire. Mais n'est crainte, ça ne va vraiment plus tarder à bouger.^^

Ayumuri-chan: Merci beaucoup! X3 Ça me fait plaisir de découvrir de nouvelles lectrices. XD Oui, je suis vraiment méchante avec Sébastian.^^' Mais je suis de ton avis, c'est un mal nécessaire pour qu'il comprenne bien! u.u Et je suis d'accord, il n'a pas le droit de manger Ciel, ne t'en fait pas je veillerai à ce qu'il ne fasse pas n'importe quoi. è.é (XD)

TP: Merci! XD Oh la la, ce serait vraiment horrible si Ciel envoyait balader Sébastian à son réveil! Le pauv' tiot même moi, je le plaindrais.^^ Genre, lui, tout triste et tout parce que son maître est pas là et quand enfin, il se réveille. Ciel: "Non mais laisse tomber Sébastian, j'ai jamais pu t'encadrer." Sébastian: "TToTT"

Adelle: Noooonnnnn! ToT! Pitié! Ne me tuez pas! Mdr! XD Bon, d'accord mais alors je veux un bel enterrement! Avec pleins de roses noires et rouges et des centaines de chandelles! Et je veux que toutes les femmes portent des voiles noires de veuves! u.u Et je veux que mon enterrement se passe dans une superbe église gothique avec un prêtre mignon! *.* (en plein dans son délire) XD! Pour les shinigimamis, va savoir... Pourquoi pas? ^^

* * *

><p><span>Chapitre 04 :<span>

Si vous veniez à arpenter un peu les couloirs sombres de ce manoir, si vous arriviez à atteindre une salle peuplée de livres tous plus sombres et froids les uns que les autres, si vous parveniez à pousser cette imposante et lourde porte qui en cachent les secrets alors vous pourriez y découvrir un homme vêtu de noir assit à une table, tournant la page d'un livre d'un geste absent. Une pièce sombre est éclairée d'une unique chandelle dont les ombres fantomatiques déforment le visage d'un pâle maladif de l'homme assit ici. Et si vous vous approchez de lui, vous vous rendrez compte que son regard est vide de toute vie, que son expression est figée et que ses yeux ne lisent même pas l'ouvrage dont il s'efforce de tourner les pages.

Cet homme… est un démon, cet homme est un majordome, cet homme a perdu ce qui était le plus cher à ses yeux. Ou du moins, est en train de le perdre.

Il arrêta de soulever une à une les pages du livre et il resta là, figé. Quelques longues minutes plus tard, il ferma le livre poussiéreux et se leva. Saisissant au passage l'unique chandelle reposant sur la table et commença à se déplacer vers la porte, le regard toujours vide, l'expression toujours figée. Il saisit entre ses doigts la poignée de l'entrée, commença à l'abaisser mais s'arrêta à la moitié. Il se bloqua, se figea à nouveau.

Et cet homme, ce démon… s'écroula soudainement sur le sol. Lourdement, il s'effondra sans retenu, sans que sa chute brutale et soudaine ne soit ralentie ou amortie. Il chuta brutalement, ses jambes cédèrent sous son propre poids et sa tête se heurta violemment au parquet. Le chandelier qu'il portait vola et s'échoua dans un bruit sourd sur le tapis. La flamme s'éteignit pendant le vol, engouffrait par l'humidité pesante et la brutalité de sa descente.

Le démon étendu resta immobile, plus aucun de ses muscles ne bougea et ses yeux restèrent ouverts, figés dans une dernière expression de douleur alors que le masque de la mort commençait déjà à envahir son visage cadavérique. La pièce plongea alors dans une obscurité sinistre et totale.

Plusieurs longues heures plus tard, le soleil se leva doucement et commença à imprégner la bibliothèque de sa lumière chaleureuse. La lumière douce du matin vint également éclairer le corps étendu sur le sol, prêt de la porte. Le corps inerte et immobile.

La main du majordome, étendu par terre comme le reste de sa personne resta glacé. Ses longs doigts gantés restèrent statufiés. Toute vie disparue. Mais brusquement, l'une de ses phalanges eu un léger sursaut. Puis ce fut bientôt le reste de la main qui se mit à bouger. Et les yeux déjà drapaient par la mort clignèrent une fois, puis deux. Faisant disparaitre ce blanc mortuaire de ses pupilles. Et la vie revint.

Sébastian s'assit doucement, portant une main fragile à sa tête endolorie.

« Encore… » Pensa-t-il dans un élan de contrariété en comprenant ce qu'il venait de se produire.

Ce n'était malheureusement pas la première fois qu'une telle chose arrivait, il savait que ce ne serait probablement pas la dernière. Plus le temps s'écoulait et plus les « crises » s'étaient montrées violentes, nombreuses et de plus en plus longues.

La première fois n'avait durée qu'une ou deux minutes. Sébastian avait alors songé à une brève absence mais quelques jours plus tard, cela avait recommençait et cette fois cela avait duré une dizaine de minutes. C'est à cet instant qu'il avait comprit. « Aah… Cela a donc commencé. » Avait-il soufflé pour lui-même.

Et toujours plus longues, toujours moins espacées. Des pertes de conscience toujours plus profondes. Non… Ce n'était plus des pertes de conscience, désormais cela entrée dans la catégorie des morts cérébrales. Il finissait toujours par se réveiller, ou du moins pour le moment. Mais il craignait qu'un jour… Il ne se réveille pas. Et si cela venait à arriver, qui s'occuperait de son maître ? Si son maître finissait par enfin se réveiller et que lui n'était plus là. Que faire ?

Il ne voulait pas que quelqu'un d'autre s'occupe de Ciel, il ne voulait pas qu'une autre personne le change, le lave, lui injecte ces saloperies de sérums pour le nourrir artificiellement ou se tienne à ses côtés pendant son coma et après.

Mais comment avait-il pu ne pas s'en apercevoir plus tôt ? Comment avait-il pu ne pas comprendre ses sentiments à l'égard de son maître plus tôt ? Maintenant était-il trop tard ?

Il donnerait n'importe quoi, tout ce qu'il possède et même sa propre vie pour pouvoir lui reparler une dernière fois, pour revoir ses lèvres bouger et former des mots, pour les voir s'étirer dans un sourire hypocrite. Il donnerait n'importe quoi pour voir ses magnifiques yeux bleus s'ouvrir, le regarder une nouvelle fois. Il donnerait tout pour à nouveau entendre sa voix s'élever dans le silence de sa vie, même l'entendre hurler un ordre sur un ton méprisant aurait suffit. Mais rien… Il n'y avait rien.

Sébastian se leva et avança vers la lourde table où reposaient les vieux livres ouverts. Il posa ses yeux sur les ouvrages, s'appuyant sur la table de ses deux mains. Ses yeux encore absents furent doucement envahis par une lueur de colère, de haine ! « Rien, il n'y a rien ! » S'énerva le démon.

Serrant soudainement les dents, il balaya brutalement la table de ses bras. Envoyant valser tous les ouvrages, toutes les notes, tous les écrits qui se fracassèrent dans un bruit sourd et glacial sur le sol. Certains s'écrasant de pleins fouets contre les murs ou les étagères avant de lourdement venir se cogner sur le parquet. Laissant leur couverture de cuir abîmée ou déchirée par la folie cruelle de la douleur.

-« RIEN ! IL N'Y A RIEN ! » Se mit-il à hurler de toutes ses forces, laissant jaillir sa haine et sa douleur. Il retourna la lourde table de chaîne massif sur le sol. Celle-ci vola avant de s'écraser dans un fracas interminable. Sébastian resta debout, la tête basse et les dents serraient de rage au milieu de cette pièce dont l'air lui semblait étouffant et moqueur. Lorsqu'il se calma enfin, ses genoux flanchèrent brutalement. Toutes forces l'avaient quittées, il tremblait, était horrifié et en colère. Tant de sentiments contradictoires en lui, tant de sentiments qu'il ne comprenait pas, qui le rendaient fou, qui le torturaient. Il tomba lourdement à genoux, s'affaissa sur lui-même telle une marionnette abandonnée et plongea son visage crispé par la douleur dans la paume de ses mains tremblantes.

« Il n'y a rien… » Répéta-t-il, tout doucement presque dans un sanglot.

Il n'y avait rien dans ces ouvrages, rien pour sauver son maître, il n'y avait rien, aucun espoir, rien, pas le moindre signe de réveil de la part du comte et il savait que désormais… son temps lui était compté.

Car Sébastian Michaëlis était en train de mourir…

* * *

><p>Nan, bon là, j'ai atteints des sommets de sadisme autant envers vous qu'envers Sébastian, je m'en rends compte alors ne soyez pas trop dur s'il vous plait.<p>

Je sens que je vais me faire tuer...^^'

Reviews mes petites démones?


	7. Chapter 06

cielxsebastian: Merci! XD Et c'est vraiment sympa d'avoir eu le courage de surmonter ta flemme pour me laisser une review. XD Oui, Sébastian souffre beaucoup mais je suis du même avis que toi, perso c'est une petite vengeance pour toutes les fois où il embête Ciel. ^^

Sasuka Uchiwa: Oh et bien pardon de t'avoir tant fait peur. Mais si ça peut te rassurer un tout petit peu, j'ai bien précisé au début de ma fic que je n'aimais pas les fins tristes, alors lâche pas le morceau après tout tu connais le refrain: après la pluie...^^

Ayumuri-chan: Mdr! Oui, c'est tout à fait ça.^^ Tu as tout compris. 20/20! XD Perso, je trouve aussi que l'amour est une magnifique mort ou du moins c'est toujours plus classe que de mourir parce qu'on s'est cassé la tronche ou un truc du genre. Y a quand même des morts un peu débile des fois...^^'

Lady Massy: Oui, tout est fait exprès.^^ Autant l'humanité soudaine de Sébastian que sa mort imminente. Il y a une raison à ça et c'était... mmmh... comment dire, nécessaire pour la suite de l'histoire. ^^ Pour la date... mmmh... oui, tu as probablement raison, j'ai pas vraiment fait attention. Désolée...^^'

Yukimo Charms: MDR! Merci beaucoup! XD Oh, et moi aussi j'aime bien les chips au barbecue. *Q* Alors oui, je fais très attention aux fautes car je sais que j'aime beaucoup lire un écrit sans fautes moi aussi, faut avouer c'est quand même plus agréable.^^ Pour les réponses aux reviews... Je suis une idiote et je n'écris que des âneries... alors s'il te plait ne fait pas attention aux idioties que je raconte. X3 Merci encore pour tous tes compliments, ça me fait le même effet que le Redbull : ça me donne des ailes! XD

toroko-sama: Mdr! Bon là, j'accepte ma pichenette car je sais que je l'ai mérité. u.u (XD) Je suis horrible, c'est un fait. X3 Je le sais depuis longtemps de toute façon. Mais bon, on va dire que ça fait partie de mon charme? XD

Etoile-Lead-Sama: =O Je t'ai fait pleurer? Ooooh ma pauvre petite chipounette... :'( Mais je dois admettre en être un peu, bon un tout petit peu fier. XD Parce que c'est un peu le but de ma fic de toucher le cœur des gens donc... je suis toute contente d'y arriver. X3 Tu vas poster la suite de ton histoire? O.o? Coooool! XD J'ai hâte d'y être! Oh non ne meurs pas! T.T Je t'adore trop pour ça!

Tooty-chan: Non, non! XD C'est bien "Destin" le titre de ma fic! X3 Faut quand même avouer que si j'avais mis "comment tuer un démon" ça aurait tout de suite moins classe. u.u (XD Ptdr!)

arisu-loveX2: Mdr! Ah la la, ceci est un rêve universelle tu sais. u.u : Passer à travers un écran pour rejoindre nos persos favoris"! Kyaa, ce serait génial quand même! XD Et dis-donc tu as de belles théories! XD Bon, je vais pas tout te dire ça te gâcherait le plaisir de découvrir par toi-même. X3 Je me ballonnerais si nécessaire mais je ne dirais rien! XD

TP: Ah bon?^^ Et bien merci, ça me fait plaisir que l'idée te plaise parce que beaucoup de lectrices ont voulu me taper quand elles ont su que Sébastian était en train de mourir! XD

* * *

><p><span>Chapitre 06<span>

Aujourd'hui, Sébastian se sentant de plus en plus faible était assis dans la bibliothèque comme toujours mais cette fois, il ne lisait pas, il écrivait… Il écrivait une lettre, une lettre à son maître. Une lettre d'adieu si Ciel venait à se réveiller trop tard mais pas seulement…

_Jeune maître,_

_Si cette lettre venait à tomber un jour entre vos mains, cela ne voudrait dire qu'une chose… Que vous êtes vivant et que je suis mort._

_Bien que je ne pense pas que cela vous affecterait outre mesure et que, je le sais, vous saurez vous montrer assez fort pour poursuivre votre existence sans la mienne, il y a… beaucoup de choses dont j'ai besoin de vous parler. Des choses dont j'aurais souhaité vous parler moi-même, de vive voix et en pouvant plonger mon regard dans le votre._

_C'est la première fois que j'écris pareil chose, je vous demanderais donc, s'il vous plait, de ne pas être trop méprisant avec ma façon d'exprimer ce que je ressens ou ce que je pense. Car cela est même la première fois que je ressens ces "sentiments" et je ne comprends pas encore toute l'ampleur que cela implique. Je tenterais d'être bref pour ne pas que vous vous retrouviez avec plusieurs centaines de pages écrites de ma main._

_A notre rencontre, nous savions tout deux que, dans cette étrange et inhabituelle relation qu'était la notre, il ne pourrait, à la fin, n'en rester qu'un. Cependant, je dois admettre que je ne pensais pas être celui qui partirait. Mais n'est-ce pas mieux ainsi finalement ? Vous savez, j'ai déjà énormément vécu, comme vous vous en êtes probablement douté, alors je pense qu'il est préférable que ce soit vous qui poursuiviez la route__ cette fois__. J'ai beaucoup marché sur ce chemin qu'est la vie, toujours seul, sans jamais regarder en arrière, sans jamais prendre le temps de voir les êtres qui m'entouraient et cette vie est horrible jeune maître. Ne faîtes pas la même erreur que moi, de vouloir marcher seul, de vouloir combattre seul car les seules années de mon existences qui m'ont semblaient sensées sont celles où j'étais à vos côtés; entouré des personnes qui vous aimez, entouré de personnes qui ont étrangement fini par m'accepter. Car vous savez jeune maître, malgré que vous persistiez à éloigner cette idée qui vous semble impossible, vous avez une possibilité d'avenir. Un avenir avec Lady Elizabeth, un avenir en tant que dirigeant de votre société, un avenir en tant qu'humain, en tant qu'homme car si je ne suis plus là, alors vous n'êtes plus condamné.  
><em>

_Je crois m'être rendu compte de votre fragilité, de votre souffrance que vous masquiez derrière un visage d'indifférence trop tard. Je me dois d'admettre que j'avais souvent tendances à vous croire mon égal, un démon parmi les humains. Mais je sais que vous ressentiez des émotions que je ne comprenais pas ou que je ne voulais pas comprendre. Mais maintenant je comprends jeune maître, toute votre peine et votre colère. Je sais __désormais __votre douleur à la mort de vos parents, je sais vos regrets de causer la mort autour de vous et je sais qu'après la mort de Madame Red, vous avez complètement cessé de vous fier aux êtres qui vous entouraient, vous vous êtes encore plus enfoncé dans une solitude où j'étais votre seul compagnie mais aussi votre bourreau. Je sais que votre tante a fait une erreur qui vous a blessé mais peut-être devriez-vous songer à pardonner ? Je ne suis pas le mieux placé pour parler de pardon mais je n'ai plus grand-chose à perdre et voyez-vous, j'aimerais qu'au moins vous, puissiez être sauvé. Autant de la mort que de l'enfer._

_Mais je ne me suis pas seulement rendu compte de votre fragilité jeune maître mais également de toutes ces valeurs impressionnantes dont vous êtes doté. Votre noblesse de cœur, votre gentillesse que vous continuez à cacher derrière de fausses obligations, la grandeur de votre âme, sa profondeur. Je crois que c'est ce qui m'a le plus attiré au début: votre âme. Et il n'y a encore pas si longtemps c'était la seule chose que je voyais en vous et lorsque venait à m'effleurer des sentiments tel qu'une certaine admiration à votre égard, je mettais cela sur le compte de la beauté de cette âme. Mais il y a tant d'autres choses que je me suis mis à remarquer tel que la profondeur de votre regard, votre maturité d'esprit, votre intelligence, votre supériorité à côté des autres humains, votre détermination sans faille, même votre fierté déplacée et votre égoïsme plus qu'encombrant sont des traits de caractère que je me suis surpris à aimer chez vous.  
><em>

_C'est pourquoi lors de votre « sommeil », j'ai enquêté sur la mort de vos parents, vous trouverez toutes vos réponses dans le dossier qui accompagnera cette lettre dans le pire des cas où je ne serais plus là. Je ne voulais vraiment pas mourir sans avoir fait mon maximum ou, comme vous diriez, mourir avec des regrets. Alors je ne regrette rien jeune Comte… ni les instants passés à vos côtés, ni le fait que ma mort ne vous soit offerte comme un second départ. Je suis un peu déçu de ne pas pouvoir assister à la fin de vos ennemis. Mais n'oubliez pas jeune maître, l'endroit que vous cherchez à atteindre n'est pas un lieu facile d'accès et la modestie pourrait être une bonne alliée dans votre combat.  
><em>

_J'ai toujours su que malgré toutes les lourdes responsabilités qui pesaient sans cesse sur vos épaules et votre grande maturité, vous étiez avant tout un enfant, un enfant blessé et seul. Et je suis tellement désolé jeune maître… car le jour où nous nous sommes rencontré, où nous avons conclu le pacte qui nous lie, je vous ai privé de votre avenir, je vous ai emprisonné à moi, à l'être étrange et terrifiant que je suis et que j'ai toujours été. C'est pourquoi, je comprends… que dans votre regard d'enfant perdu, une lueur de terreur ressortait parfois en me voyant approcher. C'est pourquoi, je comprends le mépris que vous m'avez témoigné durant toutes ces années et je vous présente toutes mes excuses pour toutes les fois où, blessé de votre comportement à mon égard, j'ai pu me montrer odieux, orgueilleux, froid ou cruel envers vous._

_Je ne pense pas que mes excuses aies une quelconque valeur à vos yeux, je ne suis d'ailleurs pas tout à fait sûr que vous déciderez de lire cette lettre car peut-être la jetterez-vous au feu sans même prendre le temps de l'ouvrir.  
><em>

_Mais il y a tellement de choses que j'aurais voulu faire pour vous, des choses que je ne pourrais jamais faire._

_Pardonnez-moi my Lord, car je sais que si, malgré tout et malgré ce que je suis, vous me teniez une petite place dans votre cœur alors ma mort vous mettra peut-être en colère, cette lettre vous mettra en colère. Une colère que vous persistez à adopter lorsque vous souffrez. Vous penserez que je vous ai trahis et abandonné mais je n'aurais jamais pu, je n'en aurais jamais été capable et je ne l'ai jamais souhaité. _

_Je suis désolé de tant de choses, que ma vie n'est pas chose suffisante pour me racheter. Je suis désolé de ne pas avoir été le réconfort auquel vous aviez besoin, je suis désolé de ne pas avoir sauvé Madame Red, je suis désolé de ne pas avoir été capable de trouver un remède à votre coma, je suis désolé de vous avoir condamné à une vie aussi noire que la mienne, je suis désolé d'avoir mis tant de temps à comprendre… Tellement de choses à se faire pardonner et si peu de temps… N'est-ce pas cruel ?_

_Cependant, il y a une dernière chose pour laquelle je voudrais vous présenter mes excuses, jeune maître._

_Une chose que vous ne pourrez probablement jamais me pardonner, une chose que vous trouverez probablement risible et écœurante mais… La raison de ma mort jeune maître… c'est vous. Trouverez-vous cela pitoyable ou simplement grotesque et idiot si j'en été venu à mourir de chagrin à cause de votre absence ? Car voyez-vous, les démons ont cette fâcheuse faiblesse à être imperméable aux sentiments humains en temps normal. Cependant, il arrive qu'un démon "mûrisse" et c'est ainsi que l'on en vient à posséder les sentiments "humains". C'est une espèce de transition et un nombre infime voir inexistant de démons y survivent. Ils sombrent souvent dans la folie ou alors les sentiments eux-même s'attaquent à l'âme du diable. Le peu de créatures démoniaques y aillant survécus ont tous "disparut". Certains démons racontent que si l'on survie à cette étape alors l'on devient extrêmement puissant. Personnellement, je n'y crois pas et il est plus logique de penser que c'est la mort qui m'attends._

_Alors sur cette pensée...  
><em>

_Monsieur le Comte Ciel Phantomhive, j'ai été très honoré de partager une infime partie de votre existence, de me tenir à vos côtés, d'avoir pu être votre épée dans votre combat et je suis navré que votre épée se soit brisé lorsque son maître est tombé._

_Jeune maître, je vous en supplie, pardonnez-moi et prenez cela comme ma dernière volonté._

_Pardonnez-moi de vous aimer, My Lord…_

_Michaëlis Sébastian_

Le démon signa sa lettre et saisit doucement une enveloppe posait là depuis le début. C'est alors qu'il entendit quelqu'un ouvrir la porte de la bibliothèque et il fronça les sourcils sans se retourner. Il était de mauvaise humeur, faible et encore retournait de ce qu'il venait d'écrire. Il lança sèchement :

-« Je croyais vous avoir demandé de ne pas me déranger ? » Sa question n'attendait aucune réponse, il voulait simplement que le domestique qui venait d'entrer reparte et qu'on le laisse seul. Il nota "Jeune maître" sur l'enveloppe, sans plus prêter attention à l'intrus. Mais à sa plus grande stupeur, une réponse très agacée venant d'une voix qu'il pensait avoir oublié résonna à travers la pièce :

-« En voilà des manières de parler à son maître, Sébastian. »

* * *

><p>Alors, vos sentiments? X3<p> 


	8. Chapter 07

tooty-chan: Mdr! Et bien merci beaucoup. XD Je suis contente que ce chapitre t'es touché.^^ Alors pour le lemon, je dois t'avouer que je ne sais vraiment pas. O.O Je n'ai pas une idée fixe de la suite de mon histoire et je tisse un peu la fic au fur et à mesure alors si vient une occasion, pourquoi pas? X3

Ayumuri-chan: Merci beaucoup! XD Mdr! Je suis vraiment contente d'avoir su te transmettre des sentiments à travers mes mots. X3 Et oui, ce serait parfait! XD Ciel lit la lettre, partage les sentiments de Sébastian et hop, ils se jettent dans les bras l'un de l'autre = Happy end! Mdr! XD

Adelle: MDR! XD Oui, Ciel est revenu. Je suis contente que ça te fasse plaisir car j'ai l'impression de vous avoir beaucoup fait patienter toi et les autres. XD

arisu-loveX2: En fait, pour la taille de la lettre, j'ai vraiment essayé de faire "approximativement" ce qu'une vraie lettre de confession et d'adieu est supposé faire comme taille. XD Merci beaucoup! *o* C'est très gentil car j'ai vraiment fait tout mon possible pour que vous ayez vraiment l'impression que c'est Sébastian qui a écrit la lettre.^^Si tu veux savoir s'il va mourir, alors d'abord non ce n'est pas une blague. XD Ensuite, et bien nous verrons ensemble de quoi demain sera fait. Ptdr! X3

Sasuka Uchiwa: Ptdr! Merci beaucoup! XD Désolée de t'avoir fait pleurer. X3 Mais bon, la petite phrase de la fin où Ciel apparait comme par magie me rachète à tes yeux j'espère! XD

Etoile-Lead-Sama: Mdr! Oh non quand même pas un génie. XD Je suis contente que la lettre t'es plût car je n'était pas trop sûr de moi. ^^ Mdr pour ton manga! XD C'est quoi le titre? Je connais peut-être? X3 Est-ce que je ferais Ciel et Sébastian ensemble... mmmh.. hi hi peut-être... XD Ravie de te savoir en vie... u.u Non, vraiment ça me rassure. XD Et j'ai hâte de pouvoir lire ta fic. Je t'adore! X3

toroko-sama: Mdr! XD Je suis ravie que l'arrivée de Ciel te fasses tellement plaisir! XD Oh, je ne te taperais pas, ne t'inquiète pas! Mdr! X3 Non, Sébastian n'aurait pas "réconforté" Ciel dans ce sens là! XD Ptdr! Franchement je le vois pas non plus faire ça sans passer pour un gros pédophile! XD Et Ciel en serait vraiment choqué! XD Non, quand il dit qu'il est désolé pour ne pas avoir été le réconfort dont Ciel avait besoin, c'est plus pour toutes les fois où il s'est amusé à "torturer" Ciel mentalement alors que Ciel était déjà dans un état psychologique assez faible.^^

TP: Mdr! Oh pas de problème! Je le prends comme un compliment! XD Alors à vos ordres my lady! Voilà la suite de l'histoire, comme convenu. u.u (XD)

* * *

><p><strong>Alors j'aimerais vous faire partager les chansons qui m'inspirent l'univers de cette fic. ^^ Il y en a deux : Ost de Kuroshitsuji II : « Fragile Mind » et « Infection » de Chihiro Onitsuka ^^<strong>

Chapitre 07

Le démon resta paralysé, fixant son jeune maître à l'encadrement de la porte qui arborait son air arrogant et supérieur habituel. Ciel ne prit pas en compte le comportement étrange de son serviteur et poursuivit :

_ Cela faisait dix minutes que je t'attendais pour mon réveil quand je me suis rendu compte que le soleil était déjà en train de se coucher, expliqua Ciel très contrarié en s'approchant de son démon. Sébastian ! Pourquoi tu n'es pas venu me réveiller ? ! Qu'est-ce que tu fiches dans cette salle ? Et c'est quoi tout ce chantier ?

Le démon ne répondit pas, son cœur s'était probablement arrêté de battre, ses yeux ne clignaient même plus et ses gestes restaient en suspend. Ciel s'avança encore, zigzagant à travers les piles de livres et de feuilles éparpillées partout. Désormais tout prêt de son majordome, il vit la lettre que tenait Sébastian où les deux mots « jeune maître » figuraient. Il regarda son majordome, le questionnant du regard sur ce qu'était cette enveloppe. Mais celui-ci ne parlaient toujours pas et continuait à le regarder.

_ Quoi ? demanda Ciel agacé. Arrête de me regarder comme ça, j'ai l'impression d'être un fantôme. Et quelle est cette lettre ? Tu m'écris des lettres maintenant ? commença-t-il à se moquer, ce qui eu l'effet qu'il escomptait et fit réagir Sébastian.

Celui-ci baissa la tête et eu un rire étouffé mais son rire sonna comme une plainte aux oreilles de Ciel. Il ne comprenait pas ce qu'il se passait ou pourquoi son majordome agissait de la sorte. Il saisit une chaise qui était renversée sur le sol, il la releva et la positionna à la table. Le comte s'assit sans un mot, s'accouda à la table et posa son menton sur ses doigts entrelacés. Il regarda intensément Sébastian qui avait toujours la tête basse et tenait fermement entre ses doigts la lettre portant son nom.

_ Sébastian, appela le jeune noble d'un ton décidé et supérieur. Que se passe-t-il ?

Le démon releva la tête pour regarder son maître dans les yeux. Ciel y vit une telle douleur qu'il sentit le tourment intérieur dont souffrait Sébastian le submerger entièrement. Il écarquilla les yeux sous la surprise et l'incompréhension, déplaçant, dans un réflexe enfantin, ses mains sur ses genoux pour y serrer sa chemise de nuit de toutes ses forces. Une peur cruelle commença à l'engloutir. Que se passait-il ? Était-ce si grave que cela ? Pourquoi… pourquoi Sébastian avait ce regard, pourquoi le fixait-il ainsi ? Ciel eu peur, peur comme si tout était en train de lui être enlevé à nouveau. Sébastian lui faisait peur, car si Sébastian avait ce regard, avait ce comportement alors n'était-ce pas qu'une chose grave était arrivé ?

Le comte retint son souffle, son cœur commençant à s'emballer en attente d'une réponse.

_ Vous… commença le démon dans un murmure. Vous avez été dans le coma pendant cinq mois, jeune maître.

Sa voix se noua à la prononciation de la phrase, comme s'il allait se mettre à pleurer. Ciel, lui, resta interdit quelques instants.

_ Coma ? De quoi parles-tu ? Demanda-t-il, un peu abasourdi et prit d'un soudain rire nerveux devant le sérieux de Sébastian.

_ Je suis désolé car… j'ai été incapable de faire quoi que soit. Et je n'arrive même pas à croire que vous soyez réel. Peut-être n'êtes-vous qu'une illusion…

_ Sébastian ? s'enquit le jeune garçon, un peu inquiet.

_ Mais c'est trop tard… Même si par une étrange coïncidence, vous vous êtes réveillé juste au moment où j'ai écrit votre nom sur l'enveloppe, c'est trop tard. Car j'ai déjà rédigé la lettre, répondit l'homme en regardant le papier qu'il tenait entre ses doigts. Son maître suivit son regard.

_ Quoi ? Comment cela « trop tard » ? Sébastian, qu'y a-t-il dans cette lettre ? demanda Ciel, un ton sérieux mais anxieux submergeant sa voix.

Le démon le regarda dans un sourire attristé.

_ Il y a… ce que je n'ai jamais voulu m'avouer et maintenant que c'est chose faite alors il n'est plus possible de poursuivre notre "relation" comme nous l'avons toujours fait.

_ Sébastian, donne-moi cette lettre, ordonna le comte en avançant la main.

_ Non.

_ Sébastian ! hurla le noble. Donne-la-moi immédiatement !

_… Non.

_ Qu…?

_ Car il faut que vous sachiez que si vous lisez cette lettre, je ne serais plus capable de me tenir à vos côtés comme je l'ai toujours fait.

Le comte écarquilla les yeux d'horreur.

_ M-Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes Sébastian ? Tu veux briser notre pacte ?

_ Non.

_ Alors exprime-toi clairement bon sang ! Car je ne comprends pas ! Tu me parles de coma, de lettre, du fait que tu ne pourras plus te tenir à mes côtés ! C'est une blague ? Si cela en ai une alors c'est bien la plus mauvaise que tu es pu faire ! Elle me donne envie de vomir !

Le démon ricana.

_ Vous êtes énervé, fit-il remarquer en se rappelant un passage de sa lettre qui mentionnait cette possible réaction et sa signification.

_ Oui ! Je suis en colère ! En colère contre toi et ton comportement ! En colère car je ne comprends pas ce qu'il se passe ! Tout ce dont je me souviens c'est qu'hier tu m'as mis au lit comme d'habitude et que ce matin je me suis réveillé en mourant de faim et avec le corps endolorie ! Ne te trouvant pas à mes côtés, j'entreprends de te chercher et dès que je te trouve enfin, ton comportement est complètement différent et étrange !

_ Oh mais bien sûr ! Parce que vous ! Vous avez dormi pendant tout ce temps ! hurla à son tour Sébastian en se levant brusquement. Alors que moi, j'étais réveillé chaque seconde de votre coma, jeune maître ! J'étais éveillé ! A vous voir chaque minute défaillir un peu plus ! A rencontrer des centaines et des centaines de médecins tous plus inutiles les uns que les autres ! Me préparant chaque jour à votre possible réveil ou à votre mort soudaine ! Cinq mois jeune maitre ! Cinq mois ! A subir chaque nouvelle seconde dans la crainte et la terreur de vous retrouver mort ! Pendant que vous ! Tranquillement aux pays des songes vous vous en foutiez royalement !

_ Sébastian… s'ébahit Ciel. Il ne reconnaissait pas du tout son majordome.

_ Non ! Vous ne comprenez pas ! Car vous ne savez pas ! Vous ne savez pas ce dont j'ai pris conscience pendant ces cinq mois interminables ! Vous n'imaginez même pas ce que j'ai réalisé ! Et cela change tout ! Tout jeune maître ! Le contrat ! Notre lien ! Ma présence à vos côtés ! Plus rien ne sera jamais comme avant ! Le démon impénétrable qu'était le Sébastian Michaëlis que vous connaissiez est mort ! Mort en attendant votre réveil ! Et les sentiments humains que je me suis mis à ressentir à force d'être dans ce monde ont bien failli me tuer! Car l'imbécile que je suis devenu depuis votre absence est tombé amou…

Le démon se figea brutalement, saisissant ce qu'il été sur le point de dévoiler.

_ Tombé amoureux ? termina le comte, son regard laissant filtrer sa soudaine agressivité. Et peut-on savoir de qui ? demanda-t-il méchamment, sentant une haine noire monter en lui.

Le démon se surprit à rire devant l'idiotie de son maître.

_ Quelle importance pour maintenant… souffla-t-il en gloussant tristement. Il s'en était un peu douté: son maître ne pouvait même pas envisager une seconde que ce soit lui, la personne qu'il aime. Deux hommes, un noble et un domestique, un humain et un démon, un enfant et un adulte. Impossible. Pas avec les règles qu'ont les humains, pas avec les règles que l'Homme a imposé à son maître dès sa naissance.

_ Qui ? ! Sébastian ! hurla Ciel en se levant à son tour et en claquant de toutes ses forces ses poings sur la table alors qu'il sentait son cœur se soulever douloureusement dans sa poitrine. Mey-Linn ? Ran-Mao ? Une femme que je ne connais pas ? Un homme ? Tu n'oserais pas !

_ Et si c'était le cas ? demanda le démon en envoyant un regard froid à son maître.

_QUI ? ! REPOND-MOI ! Je te laisse cinq mois seul et tu me trahis ? ! Tu veux briser notre contrat pour cette personne ? ! Pour une amourette ? !

_ Ce n'est pas une amourette, répondit le majordome. Toujours de son ton froid et impassible.

Ciel rougit de colère, il s'élança vivement vers Sébastian et d'un geste brusque et remplie de haine il le gifla de toutes ses forces.

_ JE TE L'INTERDIS ! TU ES MON MAJORDOME ! TU M'APPARTIENS ! TU ES A MOI ET A PERSONNE D'AUTRE ! hurla le jeune garçon en arrachant la lettre portant son nom des mains de Sébastian. Tu en parles dans cette fichue lettre n'est-ce pas ? ! Il y a le nom de ce prostitué dans cette lettre n'est-ce pas ? ! Tu avais l'intention de t'enfuir pendant que j'étais inconscient! Lâche! Traitre! Je tuerais cette personne de mes mains, Sébastian ! tempêta-t-il en arrachant l'enveloppe et en sortant la lettre.

Le démon resta la tête basse alors que la douleur de sa joue lui faisait doucement prendre conscience que son maître était vraiment là, plus réveillé que jamais. Mais c'était trop tard maintenant. Trop tard pour essayer de le cacher.

Son maître saurait tout et Sébastian serait fini.

* * *

><p>Pauvre Sébastian... u.u Même moi je le plains.<p>

Reviews mes petites démones? X3


	9. Chapter 08

TP : Mdr ! J'ai essayé de faire en sorte que ça paraisse être vraiment Ciel en tout cas. XD J'ai fait ressortir son côté « coléreux » pour ce chapitre. X3

Ayumuri-chan : Mdr ! Merci. X3 Pour Sébastian, et bien… d'abord oui, ça l'a bien refroidie la gifle, pauvre petit. u.u Ensuite, pour ce qui est qu'il continue ou non à mourir. Et bien, pour le savoir je te laisse lire la suite de l'histoire car je suis sûr que si je te dis tout tu vas m'en vouloir à mort. XD

Lairy57 : Mdr ! Et bien c'est un plaisir de te ravir jeune demoiselle. (Ouh la faut que j'arrête moi, je suis en train de me transformer en je-ne-sais-quoi ! XD)

Lady Missy :  Mdr ! Non, c'est « comateux » mais pas grave ! XD J'aime bien aussi « comaté », ça fait style ! X3 Oui, moi aussi je suis déconnecté du monde quand je dors. X3 Mais Sébastian est sous un état de choc, non seulement il est en train de mourir, mais en plus son maître refait surface après cinq mois. Le pauvre… Il est un peu perturbé pour le moment.^^

Adelle : Mdr ! Oui, je sais que suis sadique. XD Et effectivement, Ciel n'a absolument aucune idée de ce que ressent Sébastian à ce moment.^^ Après, je te laisse découvrir toi-même la réaction de chacun. X3

Tooty-chan : Mdr ! Oui, on peut le dire que Ciel s'est levé du pied gauche ! XD Je dois admettre bien aimé faire souffrir mes personnages pour… les faire souffrir encore plus ensuite ! XD (mince, mes lubies sadiques me reprennent… ^^') XD

Arisu-loveX2 : Mdr ! Et bien, en fait Ciel est très possessif envers Sébastian. C'est plutôt dans les fics et dans l'anime que Sébastian tient ce rôle. Je ne sais pas si tu lis le manga et les chapitres qui sont en ligne mais dedans Ciel dit à Sébastian qu' « il lui appartient » et qu' « il est à lui » pendant un moment.^^

Sasuka Uchiwa : Mdr ! Et bien, ça me rassure que ça t'es plut.^^ Et je suis contente d'avoir pu te surprendre. X3 J'aimerais bien savoir comment est-ce que tu t'imaginais la scène que j'allais faire ? X3

toroko-sama : Mdr ! Merci beaucoup ! XD Vraiment ? Qu'est-ce que tu écoutais comme musique ? J'aimerais bien savoir, s'il te plait.^^ Oui, Ciel n'a pas pour habitude de faire attention aux pics qu'il lance à Sébastian alors évidemment, sur le coup il a dû le vexer. ^^' Oui, Ciel est jaloux à sa façon. XD

Etoile-Lead-Sama : Mdr ! J'avoue que j'ai un peu beaucoup torturé Sébastian et qu'il mériterait quand même d'avoir un happy end. XD Mais bon, tout ça c'est sans compter sur mon côté diabolique sur les bords ! Mouhahahaha ! X3 J'ai été reviewer ta fic, mais je pense que tu as dû le voir. XD Je t'adore.

Plumesdecorbeaux : Merci beaucoup ! XD Oui, je poste très souvent, une fois par jour en fait donc tu n'as pas à attendre trop longtemps pour la suite. X3 Je suis contente que la fic te plaise et j'espère que ça va continuer. ^^

* * *

><p><span>Chapitre 08 :<span>

Le domestique réalisa brutalement la situation et son cœur se souleva à la plus que probable réaction négative de Ciel. Le comte quant à lui ne venait de lire que la première phrase que son sang se glaçait déjà d'effroi. Sébastian se jeta sur la lettre, lui arrachant des mains.

_ Et bien jeune maître, en voilà des façons de prendre une chose qui ne vous appartient pas. Fit mine de se moquer le démon pour masquer son angoisse.

_ Rends-la moi immédiatement ! C'est un ordre ! hurla le comte en avançant une main. La terreur désormais infiltrée dans chacune de ses cellules.

Le démon s'arrêta, ne sachant pas quoi faire, il se mit à arracher le papier de gestes rapides et violents avant de la remettre aux mains de son maître ébahi. Les morceaux de la lettre tombèrent en grande partie sur le sol et Ciel se retrouva avec un ou deux segments de feuille tombaient par hasard au creux de sa paume. Une colère intense l'envahi subitement. Il s'élança vers Sébastian et lui donna une seconde gifle encore plus violente que la première. Ses yeux exorbités et sa respiration saccadée, il se mit à hurler :

_ IMBÉCILE ! DISPARAIS ! TOUT DE SUITE !

Le démon fit une courbette de politesse et se dirigea vers la porte, les dents serraient. Le boucan de leur dispute avait attiré les autres domestiques qui venaient d'arriver. L'incompréhension dévora leur visage lorsqu'ils virent le comte dans la bibliothèque, ramassant des morceaux de feuilles sur le sol en jurant entre ses dents, les mains tremblantes. Alors que Sébastian, sortant de la pièce le regard haineux, les poings et les dents serraient, les bousculait violemment pour passer.

_ Monsieur… le comte ? se surprit à appeler Finny d'une voix peu assurée.

Ciel se tourna vers eux, les regardant méchamment.

_ Silence ! Allez voir ailleurs si j'y suis ! Et empêchez Sébastian de quitter le manoir ! Tout de suite !

Les domestiques restèrent indécis quelques instants, se regardant l'un l'autre dans une interrogation silencieuse.

_ J'ai dit tout de suite ! hurla à nouveau le comte.

Les quatre serviteurs se mirent alors à se précipiter sans vraiment comprendre ce qu'il se passait. Essayant de se rappeler par où était partit le majordome, ils finirent par se séparer en deux groupes pour arpenter le manoir.

Ciel ramassa tous les morceaux de la lettre et se précipita à la table. Il jeta par terre ce qui encombrait la surface du meuble et étala les segments de papier. Ses doigts tremblaient, mais à cet instant il ne savait pas encore si c'était de peur ou de colère.

Les mains agiles et impatientes du jeune noble reconstituèrent vite la confession de Sébastian. Et il entreprit avec la gorge sèche et nouée de la lire. Ses yeux se baladèrent d'un bout à l'autre de chaque ligne, buvant toujours avec plus de difficulté chaque phrase, chaque mot. Les yeux toujours plus horrifié à chaque nouvelle information, les mains toujours plus serraient et tremblantes. Ciel voulu s'arrêter de lire, ne plus découvrir de nouvel aveu, ne plus rien savoir d'autre. Mais ses yeux ne s'arrêtaient pas de parcourir la lettre, relisant chaque phrase, chaque paragraphe encore et encore comme pour l'apprendre par cœur. Son cerveau absorbait chaque mot de chaque phrase, les gravant au fer rouge dans son esprit, dans son âme.

Lorsqu'il parvint à la fin, il resta figé. Le visage horrifié, ses yeux relurent le nom signé en bas de la page. « Michaëlis Sébastian » il lut à nouveau… « Michaëlis Sébastian » puis une nouvelle fois et encore et encore. Essayant de se convaincre vainement que le Sébastian qu'il connaissait n'était pas l'auteur de cette lettre, que ce n'était pas lui qui pensait tout cela en silence depuis si longtemps, que ce n'était pas lui qui lui confessait un amour, que ce n'était pas lui, le démon condamné dont parlait la lettre.

Non, ce n'était pas possible. Cela ne pouvait pas être possible. C'était absolument impossible. Sébastian… l'aimait ? Sébastian allait… mourir ?

Le cœur de Ciel se serra dans sa poitrine, lui provoquant une souffrance insupportable. Il porta ses mains à sa chemise, l'empoignant pour faire pression sur l'endroit douloureux. Il s'agenouilla au sol sous la douleur, se recroquevillant sur lui-même.

Son cœur fragile fut soudainement en conflit avec sa raison. Il refusait d'admettre la vérité, il refusait même d'y songer mais les lignes de la lettre gravées dans son esprit se déversaient en lui comme une tempête. Les mots l'engloutissaient, il entendait la voix de Sébastian résonnait à travers lui, prononçant toutes les phrases qui l'avaient fait tressaillir, toutes en même temps. Comme des chuchotements assourdissants, comme des murmures maléfiques. « …_vous êtes vivant et que je suis mort… assez fort pour poursuivre votre existence sans la mienne….mon regard dans le votre….C'est la première fois que j'écris pareil chose… à la fin, n'en rester qu'un….je ne suis plus là, alors vous n'êtes plus condamné….votre fragilité, de votre souffrance… je n'ai plus grand-chose à perdre… »_

_ Assez ! Assez ! hurla le noble en portant ses mains à sa tête d'où semblaient résonner les susurrements.

Mais les murmures continuèrent… « _au moins vous, puissiez être sauvé….Votre noblesse de cœur, votre gentillesse…votre âme…. »_

_ SILENCE !

_« la profondeur de votre regard…. maturité d'esprit…je me suis surpris à aimer chez vous….je suis tellement désolé….une lueur de terreur….me voyant approcher….le mépris que vous m'avez témoigné… »_

-NON ! C'EST FAUX !

_« mes excuses aies une quelconque valeur à vos yeux….j'aurais voulu faire pour vous….je ne pourrais jamais faire….ma mort vous mettra peut-être en colère…. »_

_ ARRÊTEZ ! JE NE VEUX PLUS RIEN ENTENDRE !

Le comte se releva, titubant jusqu'à la porte. Tenant entre ses mains fébriles sa tête douloureuse. Des vertiges le submergeaient, une brulure cruelle rongeait son cœur.

_« je n'aurais jamais pu… Je suis désolé de tant de choses…. N'est-ce pas cruel ?... une dernière chose…. jamais me pardonner….La raison de ma mort… c'est vous….c'est la mort qui m'attends… »_

_ TAIS-TOI !

_« me tenir à vos côté… je vous en supplie…ma dernière volonté…vous aimer, My Lord… Michaëlis Sébastian… »_

_ LA FERME ! ! !

Ciel atteignit la porte et avança à travers l'interminable couloir sombre de sa demeure, s'aidant des murs pour marcher dans ce passage surchargé de décorations sombres et sinistres qui semblaient vouloir l'engloutir. Les tableaux dansaient monstrueusement sur les murs et les fantômes peins sur les œuvres ne cessaient de rire de façon effrayante, immonde et abject. Créant un atroce cauchemar à eux seuls.

_ Sébastian ! Appela Ciel dans une plainte.

Il regarda devant lui et dans l'obscurité terrifiante du couloir, Sébastian se tenait debout, enveloppait délicieusement de cette noirceur, le regardant d'un visage inexpressif masquant une probable souffrance et de yeux rouges étincelants. Loin de Ciel comme s'il avait eu peur de l'approcher.

_ Toi ! hurla le comte. Quelle est cette lettre ? ! Explique-toi Sébastian !

Le démon baissa les yeux au sol, son visage ne laissait rien paraître mais son calme n'était qu'apparent. Il sentait son cœur battre plus vite qu'il n'aurait dû, il sentait ses ongles s'enfonçaient dans la paume de ses mains et il sentait le regard de Ciel le transpercer tel une lame aiguisée et chauffée à blanc.

Quelle serait la réaction du comte ? Sébastian savait que sa vie dépendait de la réponse que son maître déciderait de donner. Un mot… qui trancherait entre sa possible survie ou sa mort imminente. Si Ciel l'acceptait alors peut-être Sébastian trouverait le courage de surmonter les sentiments humains qui l'envahissaient mais s'il le rejetait…

Que faire ? Lorsqu'une personne, avec un unique mot, à le pouvoir de vous sauver ou de vous anéantir…

* * *

><p>Reviews mes petites démones? XD<p> 


	10. Chapter 09

Lairy: Oh my god! Non, je ne crois pas pourtant! OoO! Mais j'ai toujours une façon d'être, très chevaleresque avec les demoiselles! XD Mdr! Merci beaucoup, je suis contente que tu aimes. X3

Lady Missy: Mdr! Pas grave. XD Mais en fait "comateux" peut être utilisé comme adjectif et comme nom.^^ Oh et ne t'en fais pas pour Sébastian, il ne va rester dans un état de choc intense tout le long de ma fic! XD

Tooty-chan: Mdr! T'es complètement folle! XD Mais c'est ce que j'aime chez toi! ^^ Mdr! Sébastianb n'a pas arraché la lettre en mille morceaux non plus, pour Ciel c'était du gateau! XD

plumesdecorbeaux: Mdr! Et, et bien! Quelle esclavagiste dis-moi! XD Mais ne t'en fais pas, je passe pratiquement tout mon temps à écrire! XD

arisu-loveX2: Merci beaucoup! Moi aussi je t'adore! ^^ Oh non, ne te suicide pas! T.T Je suis désolée pour les chutes à chaque chapitre, mais je peux pas m'en empêcher, j'ai l'impression que ça donne du piment à l'histoire! XD

Lychee *pour chapitre 7*: Merci, c'est trop d'honneur! XD Mais tu n'es pas obligé de m'appeler "mon dieu" tu peux m'appeler Héraa! XD Mdr! Désolée de t'avoir fait pleurer jeune demoiselle, tu m'en vois fort confusE. u.u (XD)

Yumiko Charms: Ptdr pour l'accent! XD J'étais explosé de rire! Super le petit penchant sadique avec le fouet! XD Dis-moi tu serais un peu sadomaso par hasard? XD Oh désolée pour ton pseudo, j'étais tellement concentrée à pas faire de fautes au second prénom que j'en ai fait une au premier! XD

Sasuka Uchiwa: Etbien pour Ciel, je me base sur son caractère dans le manga (je ne sais pas si tu lis les nouveaux chapitres sur internet^^') mais dedans, il est beaucoup plus en colère contre tout et tout le monde, pratiquement tout le temps! ^^' Oui, c'est vrai mais je pensais que tu avis apeut-être eu une vision différente de la suite. X)

toroko-sama: Mdr! Bah écoutes, merci beaucoup pour tous ces compliments! XD Bah, je suis pas un génie, faut pas exagérer non plus! XD Par contre pour la fille,je pense qu'à sa place moi aussi j'aurais eu un peu peur! X3 (J'aurais flippé grave car j'aurais cru que tu me draguais! XD ça arrive souvent... par des filles, car je fais peur aux mecs ^^')

Ayumuri-chan: Mdr! Bah dis-donc je m'en prend pleins la tronche ici! XD Oh non, ne te tues pas! T.T Franchement je me sentirais coupable. ^^' Et bien pour savoir si Sébastian va mourir ou non, il faut lire la suite! XD

TP: Mdr! Bah en fait, c'est pas si bizarre que ça, malheureusement. Je ne sais pas si tu lis les nouveaux chapitres sur internet mais dedans Ciel commence à développer des "sentiments" pour Lizzy! è.é! La saleté! Elle brise mon rêve de voir Séb et Ciel ensemble! T.T

Etoile-Lead-Sama: Mdr! Oh pas besoin d'aller jusqu'à se prosterner, tu m'embarrasses là. XD Merci beaucoup pour tout.^^ Mmmmh... Pourquoi pas le portable plutôt? :D J'ai sms illimités: la seule chose un peu moderne chez moi.^^ Si tu en as un bien sûr et si tu es d'accord, cela va de soit. ^^

* * *

><p><span>Chapitre 09 :<span>

-Sébastian ! Répond-moi immédiatement ! Hurla le comte.

Le démon le fixa de son regard sanguin, il mit une main derrière son dos, positionnant l'autre sur sa poitrine, il posa un genou au sol et baissa la tête dans un profond geste solennel.

-Toutes mes excuses jeune maître, commença-t-il. Mon comportement a été déplacé, mes pensées ont été incorrectes à votre égard et mon état de santé n'aurait pas dû être une excuse à ma mauvaise conduite. Je n'attends pas à recevoir votre pardon ou une quelconque réponse à ma déclaration.

Le comte sentit son cœur accélérer à l'énonciation de la confession. Et ses battements lui semblèrent si bruyant que Ciel eu peur, que malgré la distance qui les séparait l'un de l'autre, Sébastian puisse les entendre. Il commença à avancer fébrilement dans l'angoissant couloir. La disparition soudaine de ses étranges visions avait amené un lourd silence dans le passage sans fenêtres, ne le laissant que plus sombre et sinistre. Un parfum de mort et de néant flottait à cet instant, l'atmosphère angoissante et inquiétante donnant à la scène un aspect encore plus irréaliste et menaçant. Ciel s'arrêta, il avait besoin d'être sûr de lui. Il avait besoin de se reprendre. Ce comportement faible et incertain ne lui ressemblait pas. Il releva la tête d'un geste fier et redressa ses épaules. Il serra les poings, il serra la mâchoire. Ses yeux emplis de doutes mais désormais déterminés fixèrent le démon. Adoptant une posture droite et franche, il plaça l'un de ses pieds nu et fragile devant l'autre et renouvela le même schéma. Sa chemise de nuit blanche et légère flotta à chacun de ses pas, emmenant dans ses mouvements fébriles les cheveux aériens du comte. Sébastian semblait si loin à Ciel que le jeune garçon fut surprit d'arriver si vite à lui. Le visage et le regard du jeune garçon laissèrent transparaitre son malaise lorsqu'il s'arrêta devant son domestique.

Le démon garda la tête basse et les yeux fermés. N'osant pas ciller, il retint presque sa respiration lorsqu'il sentit son maître s'immobiliser devant lui. Mais il ne bougea pas, pas un seul instant il ne quitta sa posture soumise et respectueuse.

Ciel fixa les cheveux ébène de Sébastian dont le visage et les expressions, toujours baissés vers le sol, lui étaient inconnu. Il desserra doucement son poing et souleva sa main tremblante jusqu'au sommet de la tête du démon. Il la déposa doucement dans les cheveux du domestique qui sursauta. Puis, il commença faire glisser sa main délicate entre les mèches de cheveux noirs, les laissant couler entre ses doigts comme du sang noir et magnifique. Sébastian resta immobile et cela perturba le comte. Il voulait que le démon le regarde dans les yeux, il voulait voir son visage.

_ Sébastian… appela-t-il d'une voix fragile. Vas-tu vraiment mourir ?

Le démon hésita à répondre.

_ J'en ai bien peur, jeune maître… finit-il par avouer.

Ciel serra les dents, la colère le submergeant à nouveau. Il ne voulait pas, cette possibilité le terrorisé. Il resserra son poing sur la chevelure de Sébastian et tira pour l'obliger à relever la tête.

_ Regarde-moi ! hurla-t-il.

Le majordome ouvrit les yeux, plongeant son regard sanguin dans celui du jeune garçon. Ciel retira son bandeau d'un geste violent, laissant apparaître son œil maudit.

_ Est-ce parce que tu as besoin d'âme pour survivre ? ! demanda-t-il, le regard épouvanté.

Sébastian laissa la surprise envahir son visage, étonné de l'expression de son maître et de sa question.

_ Jeune maître, ce n'est pas aussi simpl…

_ Dévore-la Sébastian ! exigea le comte, son regard déterminé plongeait dans celui du démon.

_ Jeune maître mais qu'est-ce que vous racontez ? s'affola la créature. Vous n'avez donc rien compris ?

_ Tout ce que j'ai compris ! commença-t-il à hurler avant de continuer faiblement. C'est que tu es en train de mourir par ma faute. Cela ne devait pas se passer ainsi Sébastian… Le seul qui devait rester à la fin… c'était toi.

_ Je ne peux pas. Je ne veux pas. Si je vous tue, je mourrais dans la seconde qui suit, vous ramenant avec moi au néant éternel.

_ C'est toi qui n'a rien comprit Sébastian, ricana tristement l'enfant.

_ Jeune maître ? Interrogea le démon.

Ciel libéra la chevelure du domestique, ramenant lentement sa main le long de son corps.

_ Combien de temps ? demanda autoritairement Ciel, fixant Sébastian d'un regard désormais sûr de lui.

_ Peut-être quelques jours… souffla le démon, ne rompant pas le contact visuel.

_ Y a-t-il une solution possible ?

_ Peut-être une… Mais je ne suis pas sûr qu'elle-

_ Quelle est-elle ?

Le démon ne répondit pas tout de suite, pesant le pour et le contre.

_ Je n'en serais pas capable jeune maître. Nous en ressortirions tout deux plus blessés et détruits que jamais.

_ Dis-moi Sébastian. Exigea Ciel.

Le démon fit un signe de négation avec sa tête, reportant son regard sur le sol.

Le garçon posa ses mains froides sur les joues de porcelaine du majordome, saisissant son visage en coupe au creux de ses paumes, il le souleva. Obligeant ainsi le diable à le regarder à nouveau.

_ Dis-moi.

Sébastian hésita encore, il mordit sa lèvre inférieure comme pour s'empêcher de parler. Il avait été persuadé que si le comte savait pour ses sentiments, il le rejetterait tout de suite, trouvant cette situation écœurante et déplacée. Mais si cela n'arrivait pas et qu'au contraire, le noble en vienne à non-seulement accepter les sentiments qu'il portait à son égard mais aussi à les partager. Les conséquences n'en seraient-elles pas tout aussi dramatiques ?

Cela impliquerait que Sébastian déroberait Ciel à tous les humains qui l'aiment, à Lady Elizabeth en temps qu'époux, à la Marquise France en tant que futur fils, à sa possible descendance en temps que père… Et il volerait à Ciel tous les humains qui lui sont chers, l'obligeant à rester à ses côtés, le coupant encore plus du monde "humain". Son maître était encore jeune, il ne se rendait probablement pas compte de ce que leur situation pourrait déclencher. Et si par malheur, leur relation venait à dépasser le statut d'un simple amour et que cela venait à se savoir, alors son maître serait déshonoré, il serait privé de son titre de noblesse, rejetait par les autres mortels. Et si, dans quelques années, il venait à regretter son choix et qu'il était déjà trop tard pour faire demi-tour, Ciel serait-il capable de vivre avec cela ? Malgré qu'il dise toujours ne jamais rien regretter, il n'en reste pas moins un humain et un enfant.

Cette situation lui parut soudainement grotesque et son comportement inapproprié pour l'être qu'il était. Tous ces siècles derrière lui, toute cette puissance en lui, tous ses sentiments jusqu'à présent égoïstes et cruels alors qu'enfin il découvrait une personne qu'il pouvait posséder de tout son être, même si cela signifiait se détruire et le détruire. Sébastian se mit à sourire, un sourire diabolique et plongea son regard sournois dans les yeux azurs de Ciel.

-Seriez-vous prêt à aimer le diable pour le sauver, jeune maître ?

* * *

><p>Ah la la... Toujours autant d'émotion à terminer un chapitre... T.T C'est vraiment... rigolo. XD<p>

Reviews les petits démons? X3


	11. Chapter 10

Sasuka Uchiwa: Ah oui, c'est vrai que c'est bientôt les cours. u.u Je n'aurais plus beaucoup de temps pour écrire et pour publier moi non plus. Quelle tristesse. :'(

toroko-sama: Mdr! Qui te dis qu'il ne porte rien sous sa chemise? XD Perverse va! Bah elle est pas si courte que ça sa chemise de nuit, elle lui arrive au moins en dessous des genoux alors pour voir quelque chose faudrait carrément passer en dessous. XD

Lady Missy: =O Vraiment? C'est rare de trouver une personne qui aime Kuro mais qui n'aime pas ce couple. Alors c'est quoi ton couple préféré (s'il y en a un)? Ciel et Lizzy peut-être? ^^

Ayumuri-chan: Mdr! Merci! XD Tu m'étonnes que je vais culpabiliser après! X3 Oui, je sais que je suis sadique. u.u Ma pauvre petite, si tu savais à quel point mes fics ne font ressortir qu'une infime partie de mon sadisme tu serais traumatisé! XD

arisu-loveX2: Merci beaucoup.^^ Je suis contente que ce chapitre t'es plût et j'espère que la suite te plaira tout autant. XD

Choupi junior: Vraiment? Ravie de découvrir une nouvelle lectrice dans ce cas.^^ Et heureuse que l'histoire te plaise. :D

* * *

><p><span>Chapitre 10 :<span>

Le comte fit un pas arrière. Son hésitation s'était transformé en peur. Il n'était qu'un enfant, malgré que Sébastian lui était précieux, il ne sut pas comment réagir. Devait-il se décider tout de suite ? Quel serait les conséquences de son choix ? Que l'attendait-il s'il disait oui ? Que se passerait-il s'il disait non ? Est-ce qu'il aimé lui aussi Sébastian ? Lui était-il possible d'aimer un homme, un démon ? A quoi ressemblait seulement le sentiment qu'était l'amour ?

Le démon ricana, un rire méprisant et empreint de déception, de tristesse.

_ Vous êtes prêt à me laisser vous tuer sans regret, mais l'idée même de m'aimer vous fait reculer ?

Sa phrase n'attendait pas de réponse, c'était avant tout une constation. Sébastian avait comprit. Son maître avait choisi. A genoux depuis le commencement de leur discussion, il mit en œuvre de se relever. Cette fois-ci il s'inclina, une main sur le cœur.

_ Veuillez m'excuser, déclara-t-il froidement, prêt à partir.

Ciel resta indécis. Il ne comprit pas tout de suite que son recul involontaire de surprise avait blessé Sébastian. Mais lorsque celui-ci commença à lui tourner le dos pour partir, le sang du comte ne fit qu'un tour.

_ Attends Sébastian ! hurla-t-il en désespoir de cause. Je n'ai pas dit que je refusai !

_ Ce n'est pas la peine jeune maître… commença le démon, déçu. Votre réaction l'a fait pour vous.

_ Quoi ? ! Non, j'étais juste surpr… Le jeune noble s'arrêta – le démon n'étais plus là. Sébastian ! appela-t-il, mais il ne reçu aucune réponse.

Le majordome se trouvait déjà dans ses appartements. Quel réflexe enfantin de se cacher dans sa chambre, pensa-t-il avec une pointe de dégout en refermant la porte derrière lui.

La pièce vide de tout objets non-nécessaires, dont les murs d'un blanc maladif faisait penser à ceux d'une cellule lui sembla aujourd'hui être le reflet de son âme. Une pièce vide et dénuée d'intérêt, reflétant une atmosphère menaçante et une manie obsessionnelle de l'ordre et de l'esthétique.

Sébastian resta adossé à la porte, une douleur insupportable le tiraillait du fin fond de sa poitrine. Au commencement ce n'était qu'une simple épine plantait dans son cœur, mais maintenant c'était des milliers de coups portaient à répétition encore et encore… la douleur grandissait, le submergeait. De plus en plus, de pire en pire.

Quelqu'un voulu ouvrir la porte sur laquelle le démon était appuyé mais il l'avait fermé. La personne réessaya, frappa plusieurs fois, s'énerva sur la poignée métallique.

_ Sébastian ! hurla Ciel. Je sais que tu es là ! Ouvre ! Il faut que je te parle ! Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois ! Sébastian !

Le démon garda le visage baissé, marqué par une douleur trop présente, il fut incapable de prononcer un unique mot. Sa gorge était serrée, sa poitrine lui faisait mal. Il voulu disparaître, à cet instant, ne pas exister, n'être jamais né, n'avoir jamais rencontré Ciel, n'avoir jamais conclu de pacte, ne rien ressentir, n'être plus capable de penser, d'avoir de sentiments. Que tout disparaisse. Il était si épuisé, épuisé de tout cela, de son existence, de ressentir toutes ces émotions atroces. Il voulu fermer les yeux, se laisser aller au sommeil. Même quelques secondes seraient suffisantes. Juste se reposer un peu, mettre de l'ordre dans ses idées, faire le point sur ce qu'il s'était passé. Mais en avait-il seulement la force ? Il ferma doucement ses paupières pour ne plus voir, il se concentra sur les battements effrénés de son propre cœur pour ne plus entendre et il sombra… pour ne plus savoir.

Ciel entendit soudainement un bruit sourd, quelque chose était tombé juste derrière la sombre planche de bois. Il sentit son cœur se retourner dans sa poitrine, son sang se glaça.

_ Sébastian ! ! ! hurla-t-il en tambourinant à la porte, tirant de toutes ses forces sur la poignée pour l'arracher. La terreur l'envahit, il s'affola, paniqua. Ne sut pas quoi faire, il se mit à trembler. Sébastian ! ! ! Ouvre ! ! ! Sébastian ! ! !

_ Jeune maître, que se passe-t-il ? ! Demandèrent les domestiques en arrivant.

Alarmés par les hurlements alors qu'ils cherchaient le majordome dans les appartements des domestiques et dans la cuisine, ils s'étaient dépêché de rejoindre l'endroit d'où venait les cris. Ils comprirent très vite que le problème était Sébastian. Le comte l'avait trouvé avant eux. Et ils se demandèrent ce qui avait bien pu se passer entre eux pour qu'il y est un tel déchainement, une telle panique, un tel désordre.

_ Finny ! Ouvre-moi cette porte ! ordonna le comte, les membres tremblants.

Finny se plaça devant la porte, croyant que Sébastian s'était enfermé dans sa chambre, il se plaça à une distance raisonnable pour prendre de l'élan et entreprit de la défoncer avec un coup d'épaule. Le jeune comte saisit violemment son bras avant qu'il n'ai pu faire un pas.

_ Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais bon sang ? ! hurla-t-il, plus sous l'emprise de la panique que sous celle de la colère. Arrache-la ! Ne la défonce pas, Sébastian est juste derrière !

Finny acquiesça avec étonnement, que faisait Sébastian juste derrière la porte ? Et comment le comte le savait-il ? La panique de Ciel se fit contagieuse et les domestiques commencèrent eux aussi à être angoissés. Le jardinier s'approcha, mais il lui était impossible de saisir correctement la porte pour l'arracher, il n'y avait aucune prise possible. Il le fit remarque au comte d'une manière hésitante. Ciel poussa une violente colère.

_ Alors défonce ce mur ! avait-il ordonné en désignant le côté droit de la porte avec sa main.

Finny fit ce qu'on lui demandait, sous le regard interloqué des autres domestiques qui ne comprenaient pas ce qu'il se passait. Le jardinier s'élança en direction de la paroi et la détruisit facilement. Prit dans son élan, il s'écrasa sur le sol de la chambre.

Ciel accouru à l'intérieur. Sébastian était allongé devant la porte, inerte.

_ Sébastian ! appela-t-il en se précipitant vers le majordome inanimé. Il tomba à genoux à côté du démon immobile et passa un bras sous sa tête, le serrant contre sa poitrine. Sébastian ! Ohé ! Sébastian ! !

Le jeune garçon gifla le démon, espérant que cela le réveillerait. Malheureusement, il y eu une autre répercussion – la peau d'ivoire de la créature s'écailla au niveau de sa joue. Faisant apparaître une profonde fissure comme un ancien papier dont la feuille, au fil des années s'était mise à se corner aux endroits craquelaient.

Ciel plongea le visage du démon dans sa chemise, cachant ainsi la fissure de son visage aux domestiques. Ils les regarda immédiatement, apeuré qu'ils aient pu voir quelque chose. Leur regard ébahi et horrifié ainsi que leur bouche béante semblèrent malheureusement confirmer les craintes de Ciel.

_ Sortez d'ici ! exigea-t-il. Immédiatement ! C'est un ordre !

Les domestiques retournèrent dans le couloir avec réticence, sous le choc de se qu'ils venaient de découvrir. Mais que se passait-il dans ce manoir à la fin ? Comment une peau humaine pouvait-elle se craqueler comme une feuille brulée? Pourquoi le domestique était-il inconscient? Pourquoi leur maître semblait savoir pourquoi et semblait vouloir leur cacher la vérité? Qui était vraiment Sébastian ? Qui était vraiment leur maître ? Quelle était leur véritable relation ? Il ne devrait pas se poser toutes ces questions. Leur travail était de servir leur maître sans rien demander, sans douter.

Mais un malaise déjà présent dans leur esprit en amena un autre, la réaction de leur maître vis-à-vis de Sébastian, la réaction de Sébastian vis-à-vis de leur maître. Pourquoi tant de mensonges ? Pourquoi ces réactions venaient à les déranger aujourd'hui ? Comme une crainte, une suspicion qu'une chose qui ne devrait pas avoir lieu entre ces deux personnes était en train de se dérouler sous leur regard impuissant.

Ils semblaient si loin aujourd'hui, ces jours où tout semblait paisible et normal. Désormais, cela n'avait plus lieu d'être. Plus rien ne serait comme avant.

Pour les deux acteurs de cette pièce macabre, le Destin offrit deux choix : la puissance ou la mort. Et c'est ainsi que la descente aux enfers commença.

* * *

><p>Merci d'avoir lu mes petites démones! XD<p>

Reviews? ^^


	12. Chapter 11

D'abord, pardon pour le retard. u.u Je manquais un peu de motivation mais ne vous en faîtes pas. Mes cinglées d'amies, quelques films d'horreurs bien stressants, des histoires qui font peur à la lueur d'une bougie, des miroirs aux reflets plus qu'inquiétants, mon chat noir provoquant quelques sursauts, des événements suspects, d'horribles cauchemars et me revoilà requinqué ! De bonne humeur et traumatisée ! XD

Sasuka Uchiwa : Je comprends… u.u Alors s'il te plait ne sois pas trop méchante avec moi car je crois que tu vas me tuer pour ce chapitre ! T.T

Tooty-chan : Euh… Je ne sais pas si c'est comme ça que ça meurt. O.O Ecoute, si je croise un démon un jour, je lui demanderais et si je suis toujours en vie je te le dirais. XD

Lady Missy :  Oooh… Je vois. ^^ Personnellement, que ce soit dans l'anime ou dans le manga, je ne vois pas non plus leur lien autrement que ce qu'il est et si il y avait un jour un attachement quelconque ce serait une espèce d'amour paternel je pense. C'est pourquoi je lis et écris des fictions où ça n'est pas le cas. XD Pour le délire et aussi parce que j'adore le yaoi ! XD Oui, je lis les scans, je suis toute les sortis avec grand intérêt ! XD Je peux même te dire que le jour de sortie des chapitres est le 18.^^

Toroko-sama : Mdr ! XD Non, mais franchement ! Perverse de première catégorie va ! XD Ah on les reconnait tout de suite les filles à l'esprit mal tourné ici ! XD (j'en fait parti aussi t'inquiète D)

Ayumuri-chan : Mdr ! Oui, il faut avouer qu'on est « un peu » cruelle dans nos fics. XD Ptdr ! Effectivement, désolée car tu as raison il n'y aura pas de bonnes nouvelles dans ce chapitre ! XD Et oui, je sais que je suis cruelle et sadique, on me le dit tout le temps et pas seulement, dans mes com's de fics. XD

puka : =O oooh, c'est mignon « Puka »comme surnom. XD Mdr, ah toi aussi tu oublies tout le temps tes mots de passe ? XD Moi, c'est bon j'ai comprit le truc maintenant : je prends toujours le même ! X3 Bah écoutes, j'espère que tu t'amuse bien chez ta sœur et que ma fic te gâchera pas trop ton séjour. X3

Etoile-Lead-Sama : Mdr ! Faudra songer à créer une secte des sadiques aussi. XD Bah écoutes, personnellement je trouve que tu écris mieux que moi…^^' Ah ok, pour le portable alors…. Mmmh…. Comment on fait ? XD Je veux dire, on peut pas mettre un numéro sur un site public, c'est suicidaire. X3

Araknofobia :  J'adore ton profil, c'est tellement… vrai malheureusement ! T.T Moi aussi, j'ai horreur des homophobes ! :') Oh, euh… j'espère que tu ne m'en veux pas d'avoir été lire ton profil ? O.O Comme tu es une nouvelle lectrice et que tu étais inscrite, je voulais voir si tu écrivais aussi et tout… Tu vois ? Non ? Pas grave…^^' (Ptdr ! XD) Merci beaucoup d'avoir lu ma fic et je suis très contente qu'elle te plaise. XD

plumesdecorbeaux : Mdr ! Oh ce n'est pas impossible qu'il est un lemon dans ma fic. XD Bon, je ne sais pas encore quand mais si l'occasion se présente, pourquoi pas ? X3 J'avoue qu'à moi aussi Sébastian me fait pitié… u.u (Et c'est moi qui dit ça ? XD Alors que je suis la cause de tous ses malheurs au pauvre ! ^^')

* * *

><p><span>Chapitre 11 :<span>

Une fois les domestiques partis, Ciel essaya de déplacer délicatement Sébastian vers son lit. Il réussit à le trainer jusqu'au sommier mais il comprit vite qu'un simple geste suffisait à craqueler la triste peau d'ivoire du domestique. Il retint d'ailleurs un hurlement d'effroi lorsqu'il entendit l'épaule du démon se briser comme du verre entre ses mains fragiles.

Sachant qu'il n'aurait jamais la force requise pour soulever le diable, Ciel décida de descendre le matelas sur le sol et y plaça Sébastian dans une extrême délicatesse. Il s'accroupit à ses côtés et de manière la plus sérieuse possible il entreprit d'observer son état de plus prêt. Il possédait le minimum de connaissance en médecine, de légers savoirs acquis lors d'enseignements en la matière. Ses mains tremblaient tellement qu'il eu toutes les peines du monde à poser deux doigts sur le cou du démon en espérant désespérément y sentir une quelconque pulsation. Mais il ne sentit rien. Retenant sa propre respiration, le comte se pencha et écouta le moindre signe montrant qu'un souffle d'air passait peut-être encore entre les lèvres du diable. Mais il n'y eu rien. Puis, il vint coller son oreille sur la poitrine de son majordome. Mais encore une fois, les seuls battements de cœur affolé qu'il entendit furent les siens. La panique laissa place à la peur. Peut-être que Sébastian ne respirait pas en temps que démon, peut-être son cœur ne battait-il pas ? espéra Ciel pour tenter de se calmer. Mais cela n'eut aucun effet.

Que faire ? Que faire ? Que faire ?

Ciel se leva brutalement, il se mit à faire les cents pas dans la chambre du majordome, son cœur frappait dans ses tempes, sa respiration était saccadé.

C'était de sa faute, tout cela était de sa faute. Il aurait dû dire oui tout de suite, ne pas hésiter. Ce n'était pas possible, cela devait être un cauchemar. Il n'envisageait pas sa vie sans Sébastian et il ne voulait pas l'envisager! Le comte s'arrêta, il passa des mains tremblantes dans ses cheveux collaient à son front par la sueur de la crainte. Que faire ? Qui prévenir ? Qui appeler ?

Un autre démon ? Il n'en connaissait pas. Un shinigami ? Accepteraient-ils seulement de l'aider ? Peut-être Undertaker ?

Le comte sortit de la chambre de Sébastian et se mit à courir à travers les couloirs du manoir, jusqu'à atteindre son bureau où se trouvait un téléphone, il ne voulu pas s'arrêter. Le jeune garçon manqua de tomber plusieurs fois à cause de ses jambes engourdies par le coma. Il tremblait de tout son être, engloutit par une terreur pire encore que celles de son passé. Les couloirs étaient interminables, la distance à parcourir sans fin et sa destination semblait un mirage. Mais, quand bien même il chuta, quand bien même ses genoux flanchèrent plusieurs fois, il se releva et continua de courir.

Atteindre le téléphone était ce qui importait le plus à ses yeux pour le moment, joindre quelqu'un, n'importe qui, mais sauver Sébastian à tout prix.

Pourquoi ? ! Pourquoi cet idiot ne lavait-il pas écouté jusqu'au bout ? ! Pourquoi avait-il tout de suite conclue qu'il refuserait ? ! Il ne lui avait même pas laissé le temps de s'expliquer… Mais l'avait-il seulement voulu ?

Le comte s'horrifia brutalement. Il se demanda avec affolement si Sébastian avait vraiment souhaité qu'il réponde à sa question. Ne pas lui laisser le temps de s'expliquer, ne pas le laisser terminer. Le diable pensait-il que Ciel répondrait « non » tout de suite ? Est-ce qu'il voulait qu'il réponde « non » ? Sébastian savait-il qu'une réponse négative le détruirait ? Depuis le début… voulait-il mourir ? Est-ce que le démon n'étant plus si sur du rejet catégorique de Ciel s'était alors refusé de connaitre la réponse? S'enfonçant dans la certitude que Ciel ne l'aimait pas, le haïssait? Et provoquant ainsi sa mort?

L'enfant ralentit dans sa course, jusqu'à s'immobiliser entièrement. La lettre… songea-t-il. Le démon y avouait que sa mort était préférable, que Ciel avait un avenir. Cette lettre n'était pas une confession, c'était un adieu. Il disait aussi que le comte était la "cause" de sa mort. Cela voulait-il dire que Sébastian savait qu'il pourrait peut-être survivre si Ciel venait à partager ses sentiments? Mais alors pourquoi avoir préféré mourir? Un... sacrifice? Depuis le début, Sébastian avait-il prévu de se laisser mourir pour le laisser vivre? Cependant, il n'avait pas prévu que Ciel se réveillerait à ce moment-même. Il aurait été prit de cours? Mais pourquoi Sébastian persisterait-il à croire que seul l'un deux pourrait vivre ? Il pouvait survivre ensemble, le comte en était convaincu alors pourquoi ? A cause du contrat qui stipulait que le diable devrait tuer le jeune noble ? Pour une raison obscure à laquelle il ne songeait pas ? Sa réponse à la déclaration n'y changeait rien, le démon se savait condamné, se voulait condamné. C'est pour cela qu'il refusait de laisser Ciel lui parler, c'est pour cela qu'il ne voulait pas l'écouter. Car si le jeune comte l'aimait en retour alors accepter la mort aurait été impensable et encore plus douloureux pour le démon.

_ Sébastian, mais qu'as-tu fait ? S'horrifia le jeune noble dans un murmure.

Il se retourna, fit marche arrière. Undertaker ou qui que soit ne pourraient rien pour le diable. Personne ne pourrait sauver le majordome car il ne le voulait tout simplement pas. Le comte courut à nouveau, mais cette fois-ci vers la chambre de son domestique. Courir, courir… Dans un sens, il n'avait fait que ça durant sa regrettable vie. Courir après des criminels, courir après sa vengeance, courir après des fantômes… courir après Sébastian.

Il arriva à nouveau à l'entrée de la chambre, s'élançant vers le démon, il arpenta les ruines du mur qui gisaient sur le sol. Ses pieds nus s'écorchèrent sur les débris de plâtre. Mais quelle importance ? A cet instant, une plainte de douleur pour quelques écorchures n'avait pas lieu d'être. Il y avait plus important, tellement plus important.

Sébastian voulait sacrifier sa vie pour Ciel et Ciel était prêt à sacrifier sa vie pour Sébastian. Y aurait-il vraiment une fin heureuse à tout cela?

Arrivait au démon, le jeune garçon s'accroupit à ses côtés, prenant son visage endormi entre ses mains tremblantes, le noble tenta encore de réveiller son majordome.

_ Sébastian ! Ohé ! Sébastian ! Je t'interdis de mourir ! Je t'interdis de me laisser ! Sébastian ! C'est un ordre ! Reviens !

Ciel attendit... Mais il se mit à serrer les dents - il n'y avait aucune réaction et la peau du démon s'écaillait de plus en plus entre ses doigts moites d'angoisse. Le garçon regarda la peau du démon enracinait à ses paumes. Il grimaça de dégout, d'horreur et de crainte. La peau de ses doigts était recouverte par celle de son majordome. C'était horrible. Le comte s'essuya les mains sur sa chemise de nuit avant d'entourer à nouveau de ses mains le visage du diable.

_ Sébastian, écoutes je…

Les mots s'étranglèrent dans sa gorge. « Sébastian » n'était même pas le vrai nom de la personne qui mourrait sous ses yeux, cette apparence n'était même pas la sienne. Il n'était même pas sûr que la personnalité de « Sébastian » était bien la vraie. Ciel grinça des dents, sa gorge se noua, ses yeux lui piquèrent. Mais qu'était-il en train de faire ? Depuis quand… sa vie n'avait-elle plus aucun sens ? Tout lui semblait si chimérique. Un cauchemar dont il ne parvenait jamais à se défaire.

Il relâcha le démon et s'effondra sur lui-même. Assit sur le sol, il baissa la tête vers le sol, ses cheveux cachèrent son regard.

Depuis quand son existence était-elle réduite à des mensonges ?

_ Je suis si épuisé… souffla le jeune homme. Ses yeux éteins fixèrent longtemps ses mains ensanglantées posaient sur ses genoux. Puis il laissa glisser son regard jusqu'au visage du diable qui n'avait déjà plus rien d'humain.

Sa peau se craquelait, elle tombait en poussière. Telle une poupée de porcelaine happait par le temps, le majordome disparaissait.

« Que faire ? » songea le comte. Il lui sembla pourtant que la réponse avait été des plus claires… Comment avait-il pu ne pas s'en rendre compte plus tôt ? « Il ne pouvait en rester qu'un… » se souvint Ciel tandis qu'une larme acide vint soudainement brûler sa joue enfantine.

_ Je… t'aime… murmura le jeune comte. Peu importe qui tu es vraiment, peu importe ce que tu es vraiment. Tu n'as pas le droit de m'abandonner si facilement Sébastian.

Le comte appuya ses mains fébriles sur le sol sinistre de la pièce. Il se pencha faiblement au dessus du démon, au dessus de son visage fissuré, il s'inclina encore. Ciel ferma lentement les paupières. Et dans un geste résigné il déposa doucement ses lèvres sur celles du diable. Le jeune garçon se sentit alors aspirait par la bouche du démon. Subtilement, cruellement, douloureusement… Le noir envahit son esprit, le rongeant jusqu'à la dernière étincelle de conscience, de vie…

Le jeune garçon ne rouvrit pas les yeux. Sa tête vint seulement s'allonger sur le torse du démon, son corps se laissa retomber sur le sol et il s'immobilisa sur le corps inerte de son majordome.

Et c'est ainsi qu'à son tour, Ciel Phantomhive sombra dans l'obscurité.

* * *

><p>Ne me tuez pas, pitié! T.T<p>

Mais vous pouvez donner vos avis... :D


	13. Chapter 12

Tooty-Chan: Oh merci beaucoup.^^ Je suis très contente que l'histoire te plaise toujours et surtout que tu me considères comme ton auteure préférée. C'est trop gentil! T^T

Araknofobia: =O Ma pauvre chérie, je t'ai traumatisé. Pardon... é.è

toroko-sama: Mdr! Oui, c'est le retour des fins atroces! XD Je sais, je sais que je ne devrais pas... u.u Mais j'arrive pas à m'en empêcher! Je crois que c'est maladif chez moi. ^^' Bon ok pour la pichenette de niveau dix mais je voudrais juste savoir... Tu compte me frapper où? Que je me prépare mentalement... XD

Laury57: Et bien... oui et non en fait. :D (le truc qui t'avance pas du tout! mdr! XD)

Ayumuri-chan: D'accord pour me tuer mais fais ça vite s'il te plait car j'ai beau ne pas avoir peur de la mort j'ai une certaine réticence à la douleur... XD Mdr! bah perso je l'aime bien ta philo! X3

Etoile-Lead-Sama: Mdr! Oui, d'accord pour le message perso! Pas de problème! XD Oh non, les films ça va, c'est juste des films quoi, c'est le reste le problème... X3 Est-ce que ça va bien finir? o.o mmmmh... peut-être que oui... peut-être que non... XD Mi aussi je t'adore

Sasuka Uchiwa: Pour répondre à ta question je ne suis ni sadique ni accro à l'horreur, juste les deux! XD Nooonnn! My diablus! Encore une de mes lectrices qui veut me tuer! Kyyyyyaaaaahhh! Sauve qui peut! XD Euh... par contre je n'ai pas comprise ta question sur Montréal. O.O Si c'est pour savoir si j'y habite, non pas du tout, je vis en Picardie, dans le nord de la France! XD

Lady Missy: Bah écoutes, d'accord pour le câlin! XD Je pensais pas que ça te ferais si plaisir que je lise les scans! XD Alors comme ça, on a des coups de soleils? X3 ça sent les retours de vacances ça! XD Perso, je suis très blanche (genre Sébastian peut-être? o.o) alors les coups de soleil, je sais pas vraiment ce que c'est! Voilà ce que c'est de vivre dans l'une des villes les moins ensoleillé de France. XD Mais je veux bien t'aider à retirer tes peaux de serpent si tu veux, j'adore. :D Tu écris des fics? Lesquelles? OoO?

* * *

><p><span>Chapitre 12 :<span>

L'obscurité… Il n'y avait que l'obscurité. Telle une brume, elle m'enveloppait. Je ne su pas immédiatement ce qu'il se passait, ma mémoire me semblait éteinte. Où étais-je ? Que se passait-il ? Qui étais-je ? Des questions auxquelles un instant suffisait pour répondre normalement mais à cet instant, ces réponses m'étaient inconnues. Et c'est toujours dans ces moments que votre âme n'ait plus que l'ombre d'elle-même. Puis soudainement, un mot vous revient en mémoire. N'oubliez jamais ce mot et tout l'impact qu'il peut avoir sur vous car le seul mot que vous réussirez à prononcer sera celui qui règne dans votre cœur.

_ SÉBASTIAN ! _ébastian ! astian ! tian !_

Ce fut le premier mot que j'émis, que mes lèvres inexistantes furent capable d'hurler, que mon âme se rappela. Et dans cette éternelle pénombre, son prénom résonna encore et encore. Aspiré par un vide infini pour fatalement me revenir.

Combien de fois l'ai-je appelé ? Dix, vingt fois? Peut-être plus. La peur commençait à m'envahir, je ne me souvenais de rien à part ce prénom, ce prénom que mon âme ne cessait de crier.

_ SEBASTIAN ! _ébastian ! astian ! tian !_

Je suis sûr qu'une part en moi savait ce qu'il se passait mais je refusais de l'admettre.

_SEBASTIAN !_ ébastian ! astian ! tian !_ appelai-je encore tandis que les échos de ma voix me revenaient comme seule réponse.

Puis, brusquement, je sentis une main me saisir le bras. J'étouffa un hurlement de surprise avant de me débattre.

_ Lâchez-moi ! Je ne vous permets pas ! hurlai-je à mon agresseur invisible.

Cette personne m'empoigna l'autre bras également et commença à crier à son tour :

_ Jeune maître ! Que faites-vous là bon sang ? ! Il faut que vous partiez ! Tout de suite !

Mon âme se glaça à l'entente de ses paroles. Et telle la clef de mon esprit, cette voix si familière m'obligea à revivre brutalement ma vie, m'obligeant à me remémorer mon existence comme un film regardait en accéléré, tous les souvenirs qui constituaient mon être, ma personne et qui faisait de moi Ciel Phantomhive me revinrent en mémoire.

_ Sé… bastian ? appelai-je, bouleversé. Où es-tu ? Je ne te vois pas ! m'affolai-je en agrippant son bras de toutes mes forces.

Un soupire résigné retentit puis je sentis Sébastian me serrer contre lui, m'entourant de ses bras fantomatiques happaient par les ténèbres. N'osant pas bouger, je me laissa faire, resserrant également l'étreinte fragile de mes bras brumeux.

_ Sébastian… Où sommes-nous ? demandai-je, incertain.

Durant notre étreinte, j'eu l'étrange impression de me fondre en Sébastian, comme si nos corps fantomatiques voulaient s'unir pour ne former plus qu'un. Mais il me relâcha, brisant notre enlacement avec réticence avant de prendre la parole.

_ Jeune maître… J'ai bien peur que vous n'ayez été aspiré par mon âme. Elle a du réagir à ses bats-instincts et vous dévorer pour satisfaire sa faim. Vous avez de la chance, elle n'a fait que vous aspirer en elle, elle ne vous a pas encore mangé. Nous avons surement encore un peu de temps. Cependant, je ne comprends pas comment cela est arrivé, vous a-t-elle attrapé alors que vous vous trouviez prêt de mon corps?

Je ne sut pas tout de suite quoi répondre. Je n'osais pas lui avouer que je l'avais embrassé.

_Oui, quelque chose comme cela, répondis-je finalement.

Ma réponse évasive ne sembla pas le convaincre mais il continua sans faire de remarques.

_ Il faut vous faire sortir d'ici, avant que mon âme démoniaque ne décide de vous dévorer. D'ailleurs, je ne comprends pas pourquoi elle ne l'a pas déjà fait... murmura Sébastian, ne cachant pas sa crainte.

J'eu un mouvement de surprise.

_ Attends Sébastian ! l'interpellai-je, confus. Ton âme ? répétai-je, ébahi. Alors ce brouillard noir qui nous enveloppait été l'âme de mon majordome ?

_ Oui… avoua-t-il dans un murmure honteux. Voyez-vous, lorsque… j'ai… commencé à ressentir des choses à votre égard… il hésita, était-il gêné ? eh bien… poursuivit-il cependant. Mon âme et mon esprit se sont… comment vous expliquer ? Ils se sont dissocié.

J'en resta abasourdi.

_ « Dissocié » ? Mais comment est-ce possible ?

_ … Jeune maître… je suis un démon. Une créature née du néant. Mon âme a été crée à partir du néant et elle s'est façonnée un corps pour pouvoir se nourrir.

_ Pourquoi parles-tu de toi à la troisième personne Sébastian ? Ton âme, c'est toi non?

_ Pas exactement, mon âme est plus l'essence de mes pouvoirs démoniaques, là vous ne vous adressez pas à mon âme jeune maître, mais à mon esprit, tenta-t-il d'expliquer.

_ Je ne comprends rien Sébastian, avouai-je dans une excuse.

Il poussa un soupire désolé.

_ Écoutez… Lorsqu'un mortel vient au monde, il ne possède qu'un corps et une âme. Puis, en grandissant il se façonne un esprit. Pour les démons c'est la même chose sauf que les humains, eux, possèdent ce que l'on appelle le libre arbitre. Il peuvent donc façonner leur esprit en étant bon ou mauvais. Pour les démons c'est un peu différent, notre esprit est obligé d'aller dans le sens de notre nature et de notre âme.

_ Tu es en train de dire que si tu es « gentil » alors tu meurs ? m'horrifiai-je, poussant un rire moqueur et méprisant. C'est ridicule ! hurlai-je.

_ Ce n'est malheureusement pas aussi simple jeune maitre… souffla-t-il. Certains « sentiments » humains comme la « compassion », « la pitié », il hésita un instant...« l'amour »… reprit-il. Sont considérés comme des « maladies » par notre âme façonnait de sentiments exclusivement mauvais et un peu sur le même principe que les anticorps humains, elle cherche à les éliminer. Car, ce que les créatures des ténèbres craignent le plus jeune maître, c'est la lumière, se moqua-t-il tristement.

Je secoua la tête en signe de négation.

_ Mais où veux-tu en venir à la fin ?

_ Mon âme essaie de me tuer… conclue-t-il brutalement.

J'en resta interdit quelques instants… Mais qu'est-ce que c'était que cette histoire ?

_ Ou plutôt… continua-t-il. Elle me teste.

_ Te tester ?

_ Oui, si la part de moi-même qui ressent des sentiments "inappropriés" est assez sincère alors je gagnerais le combat sur mon âme et je la soumettrais à nouveau. Dans ce cas, l'histoire que mes semblables racontaient sur une possible puissance si l'on vient à survivre n'est peut-être pas si chimérique. Cependant… si les sentiments ne sont pas assez fort alors mon âme les écrasera. Elle détruira mon esprit, c'est à dire tous mes souvenirs jusqu'à aujourd'hui et ceux que j'ai de vous, réduisant par la même occasion les sentiments que j'éprouve à votre égard à l'état nul et je "renaitrai" à nouveau. Je sais... C'est étrange pour une âme démoniaque de vérifier la sincérité de sentiments amoureux n'est-ce pas ? demanda-t-il d'une voix ironique mais qui reflétait son malaise et sa crainte.

Si son âme voulait tester la sincérité de ses sentiments alors… Ne suffisait-il pas de la lui prouver ? Je n'étais pas très sûr de moi, j'avais peut-être un peu peur d'être déçu, ou de m'être fait des illusions mais lorsque l'on n'est plus qu'une conscience prisonnière d'une âme démoniaque qui essaie de vous dévorer, vous n'avez plus grand-chose à craindre. Et puis… au fond de moi, j'avais confiance en lui, j'avais confiance en ce qu'il ressentait.

_ Sébastian ! Appelai-je comme pour le rappeler à l'ordre.

_ Ne vous en faite pas jeune maitre, ce n'est pas grav-

_ Est-ce que tu m'aimes ? le coupai-je soudainement, lui posant la question de manière autoritaire.

Je le sentis se figer brutalement, et même si je ne le voyais pas à cet instant, j'imaginais très bien l'air ébahi qui devait se dessiner sur son visage. Je pouvais presque le voir se pincer les lèvres dans un instant de réflexion.

_ O-Oui… avoua-t-il enfin.

_ Alors dis-le moi ! ordonnai-je de manière égoïste.

Il ne répondit pas tout de suite. Mais j'aurais beaucoup aimé voir son visage durant sa réflexion car j'avais l'étrange sentiment qu'il rougissait. Et je retins de justesse un rire moqueur lorsque je l'imagina ainsi.

_ Je… hésita-t-il.

_ Oui ? encourageai-je moqueusement.

_ Je vous l'ai écrit dans la lettre jeune maître, finit-il par répondre.

Je fis la moue, déçu.

_ Je veux te l'entendre dire, dis-je de manière hautaine.

_ Je… Je vous aime jeune maître.

Un sourire triste se dessina sur mes lèvres.

_ Si jamais on ne ressortait pas de cette endroit, commençai-je. Si jamais on mourrait tous les deux ou si je mourrais seul et que tu m'oubliais...

_ Jeune maitre?

_ Non, j'aimerais que tu m'écoutes Sébastian. Je ne suis pas sûr qu'il soit possible que je retourne dans mon corps, je ne suis pas sûr que tu puisses récupérer le tiens non-plus. Car il est vraiment... en très mauvais état.

_ Je vois... Ce doit être car j'ai beaucoup lutté. Lorsqu'une âme et un esprit se battent, les répercutions sont infligé au corps de l'hôte.

_ Alors c'est la fin n'est-ce pas? Il n'y a plus aucun espoir...

Sébastian ne répondit pas, je me heurta au silence qui me donna la redoutable réponse. J'avais le sentiment de sentir des larmes montaient à mes yeux, j'avais le sentiment de sentir ma gorge se nouer douloureusement et de sentir mon cœur se soulever cruellement dans ma poitrine. Prêt à la mort, je l'avais toujours été. Pourtant à cet instant j'aurais tout donné pour voir une dernière fois son visage, pour admirer une fois encore la profondeur de ses yeux. Juste quelques minutes de plus... A ses côtés, à pouvoir lui parler, à pouvoir le toucher même si ce n'était que l'essence de lui-même. Je décida de faire un dernier aveu, avant la fin. Je sentais la brume s'épaissir autour de moi, s'engouffrant dans mes entrailles, me dévorant lentement. Je me sentais disparaître.

_ Jeune maître! l'entendis-je hurler.

_ Sébastian, il faut que je te le dise alors écoutes attentivement! l'interpelai-je alors que d'étranges larmes coulaient sur mes joues inexistantes. Je t'aime, avoua-je enfin alors que Sébastian se refusait à lâcher ma main. Je t'aime! Alors ne m'oublies pas!

_ Jeune maître!

* * *

><p>Merci beaucoup d'avoir lu mes inepties! XD<p>

Reviews les petites démones? X3


	14. Chapter 13

Sasuka Uchiwa: Mdr! Ben dis-donc ça c'est du savoir parler! Oui, je suis à "l'autre bout du monde"! XD Je trouve ça super de connaître une canadienne! XD J'ai fais quelques recherches photos de ta ville, elle est magnifique! X3

Araknofobia: Mdr! Merci pour le compliment. :D

Paddy-kun: Oui, j'avoue être une sadique et pas une petite loin de là. XD Genre! Je dois vraiment ranger ta chambre? XD Bah, pas grave, le mienne y a jamais rien à ranger, elle est toute le temps propre de toute façon alors j'ai du temps libre pour ça! Mdr! X3

toroko-sama: Ptdr! J'étais morte de lire en lisant le début de ta review et quand j'ai lu "Non ne te moque pas c'est pas drôle !", j'ai fait "oups!" et j'ai regardé tout autour de moi car j'ai cru que tu me voyais! XD Bah écoutes, désolée d'être une fille horrible! XD

Lady Missy: Oh pardon, mademoiselle veut garder ses peaux de serpent pour elle toute seule, c'est bon j'ai compris. XD Non, non, c'était mes inepties pour ce chapitre-ci, n'aies crainte c'est pas encore fini. ^^ Oui, pour le passé je le sais. J'ai fait des fautes? O.O? C'est bizarre j'ai fait attention pourtant alors je ferais encore plus attention promis. ;D

Ayumuri-chan: Bon, je vois. T.T Alors je vais mourir par les mains d'une sadique. Bah ça peut être drôle, voir très drôle! Hi hi hi! En fait je me demande laquelle de nous deux tiendras le plus longtemps! XD Merci pour tout. J'espère que la suite te plaira aussi. X3

Lairy57: Mdr! Bah écoutes, si tu en ai tellement convaincu! XD Ou alors est-ce juste une façon de te rassurer? (je suis horrible! ^^') Nan, je plaisante ma chérie; faut pas dramatiser. XD

Tooty-chan: Je ne te le fais pas dire! u.u A moi aussi mon pire ennemi c'est moi-même alors je sais ce que ça fait. *soupire désespéré* (XD)

* * *

><p><span>Chapitre 13 :<span>

Manoir des Phantomhive, Angleterre.

8h29 a.m.

_ WAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH !

Un jeune garçon se redressa brusquement sur son lit en hurlant, se débattant de toutes ses forces avec des monstres que lui seul semblait voir.

_ Nooonnn ! Sébastian ! ! Sébastian ! !

Un homme vêtu entièrement de noir pénétra la pièce avec affolement. Il se dirigea précipitamment vers l'enfant et le saisit avec force par les épaules. Il maintint bien le jeune garçon, essayant de bloquer ses gestes affolés.

_ Jeune maître ! Jeune maître ! Calmez-vous ! Vous avez fait un cauchemar ! tenta-t-il de raisonner.

Le jeune garçon commença à se détendre, il ouvrit les yeux et vit son majordome, le regard inquiet.

_ Sé… bastian ? appela-t-il faiblement, la respiration saccadée, les yeux écarquillés alors que des gouttes de sueurs perlaient de son front. Que s'est-il passé ? Avons… Avons-nous réussi à sortir ? questionna-t-il, complètement perdu.

Le majordome regarda son maître d'un air perplexe.

_ Sortir d'où, jeune maître ? demanda-t-il, intrigué.

Le jeune comte resta muet quelques instants. N'était-ce qu'un rêve ? Il n'était pas mort ? Sébastian non-plus ? Ils étaient vivants. Tous les deux. Il sentit alors sa gorge se nouer, son regard devint flou, il se mordit la lèvre pour retenir un sanglot mais il n'en fut pas capable.

_ Jeu… ne maître ? se tétanisa le démon.

Le jeune comte se détacha de l'emprise de Sébastian et lui sauta au cou. Enfouissant son visage dans l'épaule du majordome, il se mit à pleurer sans retenu.

Le démon resta immobile, les yeux écarquillaient. Puis, son expression de surprise laissa peu à peu place à un sourire diabolique et monstrueux. Ses yeux reflétèrent soudainement la folie et d'une voix inhumaine, il ricana :

_ Et bien, jeune humain… Cette seule apparence te suffit à tomber dans mes bras ?

Les sanglots de Ciel s'arrêtèrent immédiatement, ses yeux se firent engloutis par une soudaine terreur. Il relâcha lentement son étreinte, pour regarder le visage de son majordome.

_ Sébastian ? appela-t-il, apeuré.

Non, ce n'était pas possible, ça ne pouvait pas être…

Le démon, dont le sourire fissurait monstrueusement la commissure des lèvres, s'élança vers le garçon. Se jetant sur lui, il le plaqua brutalement sur le lit et agrippa violemment son cou frêle de ses deux mains puissantes, il resserra alors sa prise encore et encore. Ciel commença à se débattre, la pression sur sa gorge l'empêchait de respirer et lui faisait atrocement mal. Il agrippa les mains de son agresseur, les griffa de toutes ses forces, tenta de les arracher de sa gorge mais elles ne bougèrent pas. Et l'air lui manquait toujours un peu plus et la douleur était toujours un peu plus présente. Il n'arrivait même pas à hurler, ni à parler. Seules des plaintes silencieuses sortirent d'entre ses lèvres. Des larmes perlaient au coin de ses yeux maintenant rouges. Il se débattit, donnant des coups de pieds, de poings, essayant d'attraper quelque chose, n'importe quoi qui pourrait lui servir d'arme. Mais il n'y avait rien. La chambre dans laquelle il se trouvait s'était soudainement transformé en épais brouillard noir. Il chuchota un désespéré « Sébastian ! » alors qu'il tentait encore d'arracher les mains du majordome. Celui-ci dont le sourire devenait de plus en plus large et dont le visage terrifiant n'avait plus rien d'humain commença à ricaner diaboliquement alors qu'il resserrait encore la prise sur le cou de l'enfant.

Lorsque soudain, le visage du démon se crispa de douleur, il relâcha brutalement le comte qui se mit à tousser, portant une main à sa gorge et essayant de reprendre son souffle. Ciel commença à ramper, essayant de s'enfuir loin de la créature.

Celle-ci porta ses mains à sa tête, la maintenant fermement, elle se mit à hurler. Un hurlement assourdissant, semblant venir de l'enfer lui-même.

_ Aaaaagr ! Nooooonnnn ! Arreeeete ! ! ! hurlait-elle alors que l'apparence de Sébastian qu'elle possédait tombait en poussière, laissant apparaître son image monstrueuse, ses yeux n'étaient que des cavités, sa bouche se fendit encore plus laissant apparaître ses crocs aiguisés, ses hurlements se firent de moins en moins humains et se fut bientôt les cris d'un monstre, des cris presque animal qu'elle poussa. Son enveloppe qui tombait en morceaux était entrainée dans un vent de plus en plus puissant.

La brume se mit alors à tournoyer autour de la créature, créant un énorme gouffre qui commença à aspirer le nuage sombre. Ciel détourna le visage et ferma les yeux, se protégeant avec ses avant-bras. Le vent était trop puissant, il l'emprisonnait aussi et le comte était sur le point d'être aspiré lui-aussi. Il entrouvrit faiblement un œil et essaya de quitter le gouffre de néant. Se trainant avec difficultés sur ce qui servait de sol dans cet étrange vide.

Mais la créature le vit tenter de s'enfuir et dans une dernière détermination, il s'élança vers le comte, contrant avec sa seule force le vent puissant. Cependant, le souffle de la tempête, comme pour protéger Ciel, s'accentua encore, faisant s'écrouler l'âme sur le sol tandis que le gouffre l'aspirait. Le monstre parvint néanmoins à saisir la cheville du comte, résolu à emmener le jeune garçon avec lui dans les abysses. Celui-ci se mit à hurler, donnant des coups de pieds paniqués, alors qu'il commençait à être aspiré avec l'âme. De plus en plus proche du précipice, Ciel appela désespérément Sébastian à l'aide, tentant de s'accrocher à n'importe quoi. Le jeune comte griffait le sol avec ses ongles pour ralentir sa chute alors que la créature lui arraché la peau de la cheville, plantant ses griffes dans sa chair fantomatique.

_ Sébastian ! ! ! Nooon ! Lâche-moi ! ! Sébastian ! ! ! hurlait le jeune Lord, terrorisé et affaibli.

Ses ongles glissaient sur le sol, il était de plus en plus entraîné et il sentait qu'il ne tiendrait plus longtemps.

_ Sébastian ! ! ! appela-t-il encore, en désespoir de cause.

Puis soudain, ses mains tremblantes et fragiles lâchèrent le sol. C'est à cet instant que le temps sembla s'enrayer, que tout sembla se dérouler au ralentit.

L'expression de l'enfant se figea sur celle de la terreur et de la surprise, sûr de sa fin cette fois-ci. Ses pensées furent alors remplies de toutes les choses qu'il aurait voulu faire. Des regrets. A cet instant, il n'avait que des regrets. Tellement de regrets. La créature aspirée par le gouffre l'emportait avec elle. Il chuta dans l'abîme, voyant la sortie du précipice s'éloigner de plus en plus de son regard, il tendit une main vers l'ouverture. Les visages de toutes les personnes qu'il aimait lui revinrent alors en mémoire, défilant devant ses yeux comme une vie entière. Ses parents, Madame Red, Lizzie, Tante France et son mari, ses serviteurs, ses connaissances…

Sébastian.

* * *

><p>Je pense que si je n'écris plus un jour, je deviendrais tueuse en série ou un truc du genre. u.u<p>

Tiens, ça me rappelle la fois où j'ai orchestré le meurtre d'un mec de ma classe sur papier parce qu'il m'embêtait mais la prof m'a confisqué mon chef-d'œuvre. u.u Elle m'a plus jamais regardé pareil. Je crois que c'est mon sourire à la Sébastian que je lui lançait quand elle lisait qui l'a traumatisé. La pauvre... u.u Si elle savait ce que je me suis imaginé à cet instant. Ptdr! XD

Reviews? :D


	15. Chapter 14

Lairy57: Mdr! T'y as cru hein? XD Je dois admettre que ça aurait été super choquant de découvrir qu'en fait tout ça c'était qu'un rêve. X3 Mais ça aurait pu être drôle d'une certaine façon. XD

Sasuka Uchiwa: Mdr! c'est vrai que sur les photos on ne peut pas savoir ce genre de chose. Après, le bruit c'est assez typique des grandes villes. ^^ Oh, ne t'en fais pas, c'est normal que tu n'es pas tout compris, j'ai fait exprès pour que vous soyez dans le même état d'esprit que Ciel (un peu perdu) mais j'expliquerai tout. ^^

Araknofobia: Mdr! Bah écoutes, tant que c'est un vide positif. XD

Tooty-Chan: Mdr! Oui, son âme démoniaque est moche! XD Enfin, dans ma fic, hein. En vérité j'en sais rien. X3 La raison pour laquelle je coupe toujours en pleins suspens, c'est que... O.O ... Bah je sais pas, c'est une très bonne question! XD Je me demande si c'est pathologique! XD

toroko-sama: Mdr! Oui, ma version de Sébastian est horrible mais j'arrive pas à trouver ça moche, en fait je trouve son âme mignonne surtout le truc des cavités! XD Moi, ça me donne envie de mettre mes doigts dedans pour rigoler! XD Pas toi? X3 Pour toutes les questions que tu peux te poser, ne t'en fais pas tout sera expliqué. ;D

Etoile-Lead-Sama: Mdr! d'accord, pas de problème. XD C'est dommage que tu ne sois pas chez toi.^^ Tu remercieras ta meilleure amie pour moi, c'est gentil de sa part. :D Et merci à toi aussi. =^^= Moi aussi je t'adore. X3

Ayumuri-chan: Mdr! Bah moi je l'aime bien l'âme de Sébastian! XD Je la trouve jolie et rigolote. X3 Enfin bref, passons... XD Pour me tuer lentement, tu peux toujours me démembrer petit morceau par petit morceau. (enfin moi c'est ce que je ferais. :D) Pour toutes tes questions, j'expliquerais dans le chapitre suivant. XD En fait, j'ai fait exprès que la situation soit floue pour faire du mystère. X3

* * *

><p><span>Chapitre 14 :<span>

Ciel tomba, avec pour seule vision le visage de Sébastian. Il se sentait perdu. Il ne voulait pas mourir, pas comme ça.

Alors que le jeune comte sentait son cœur se soulever de peur dans la chute, une main vint lui saisir fermement le poignet.

_ Sébastian ? ! appela-t-il, les yeux écarquillés par la surprise en voyant son majordome au bord du précipice pour le rattraper. Il laissa transparaître dans son regard une soudaine lueur de soulagement.

_ Évidemment. Pour qui me prenez-vous ? Je ne vous aurez pas laissé mourir jeune maitre, ricana celui-ci en lui attrapant l'autre poignet et en entreprenant de le remonter.

Mais la créature, toujours accrochée à la cheville du jeune garçon, tirait elle aussi pour les faire tomber. Sébastian serra les dents, il réfléchit à toute vitesse. Cherchant désespérément une échappatoire.

_ Lâche mon maitre, espèce de sale… jura le démon entre ses dents. Alors que ses mains fantomatiques glissaient de plus en plus des poignets de Ciel.

Le jeune noble s'affola, à ce rythme ils allaient être entrainés tous les deux !

_ Lâche-moi Sébastian ! Tu vas tomber aussi ! cria le jeune Lord, apeuré.

_ Arrêtez de dire n'importe quoi ! s'énerva celui-ci, serrant les poignets de Ciel plus fermement.

Le comte eu un léger sourire en entendant cela. D'une certaine manière, les seules paroles du diable suffisaient à lui redonner courage. Il se mit alors à se débattre, il refusait désormais de se laisser tuer si facilement ! Il donna des coups de pied violents sur la main épouvantable de l'âme qui agrippait sa cheville.

_ Je t'ai dis de le lâcher ! hurla Sébastian au même moment, ses yeux spectraux devenant soudainement de puissantes lumières rouges.

La créature relâcha soudainement le pied du comte dans un hurlement de souffrance. Comme si Sébastian l'avait mortellement blessée avec sa seule volonté. L'âme se fit aspirer par le gouffre qui se referma sur elle. Sébastian qui n'avait de cesse de tirer sur les avant-bras de Ciel se vit violemment projeter en arrière avec le comte. Ils tombèrent à la renverse dans un cri de surprise et le jeune garçon se retrouva allongé sur son majordome.

Le brouillard obscur qui n'avait cessé de tourbillonner s'assembla soudainement et se transforma en sphère noire dont l'intérieur continuait de virevolter en se compressant de plus en plus. Le bruit était assourdissant, semblable au vent violent des typhons. Ciel et Sébastian étaient d'ailleurs frappés violemment par les rafales de vent puissantes qui entouraient l'étrange globe. Le comte s'accrochait à Sébastian, de peur de se faire aspirer lui-aussi.

_ Sébastian ! Que se passe-t-il encore ? Pourquoi ça fait ça ? hurla le comte pour surpasser le son du vent et se faire entendre.

Le majordome, assit avec Ciel contre sa poitrine entourait le jeune garçon d'un bras protecteur. Il regarda la chose avec vigilance, ne comprenant pas non-plus ce phénomène.

_ Je ne sais pas jeune maître ! hurla-t-il à son tour.

Le démon aurait bien aimé savoir comment sortir de cet endroit. Cette sphère qui se compressait de plus en plus et qui semblait tournoyer en elle-même l'inquiétait plus qu'autre chose. Mais malheureusement, ils se trouvaient dans un vide infini et aucune échappatoire n'était possible. Le démon entoura Ciel de son second bras également, resserrant son étreinte protectrice. Les sourcils fronçaient et les dents serraient, le démon était sur ses gardes. La chose se compressait encore, semblable à une bombe prête à exploser. Sébastian ne savait pas comment s'échapper et il avait peur de ne pas pouvoir protéger Ciel contre une probable explosion.

Lorsque de dangereux rayons lumineux commencèrent à sortir de la sphère noire et à détruire le vide cosmique de la dimension, la coquille noire commença à se briser. Sébastian réagit immédiatement, il se mit à hurler « Attention ! » puis il bascula violemment Ciel en dessous de lui, faisant bouclier de son corps.

La coquille sphérique noire se brisa en milliers d'éclats alors qu'une soudaine lumière éblouissante apparaissait à sa place. Cette lueur se dirigea alors brutalement vers Sébastian, comme animée d'une conscience propre. Elle le toucha dans le dos, à l'endroit exacte où se trouvait son cœur et elle sembla s'infiltrer dans sa chair fantomatique. Le démon se mit à hurler de douleur, alors que son apparence humaine commençait à se reconstituer minutieusement. Chaque organe, chaque os, chaque tissu, son visage, ses muscles, sa peau, ses yeux, sa bouche, ses cheveux…

Ciel s'horrifia, il appela Sébastian en paniquant, se demandant ce qu'il se passait. Le comte était terrifiait, il tenait le démon par ses épaules en pleine régénérescences, le tenant fermement alors que Sébastian, plié de douleur était recroquevillait sur le sol. Le jeune garçon vit avec effroi la colonne vertébrale du diable se reformer entre les muscles de son dos avant d'être recouvert par une peau blanche et parfaite.

_ Sébastian ! Sébastian ! ! ! Que t'arrive-t-il ? ! Sébastian ! ! hurlait Ciel, tremblant de panique.

Puis soudain, plus rien. Sébastian ne sentit plus aucune douleur. Il était cependant épuisait, il s'écroula sur le sol, haletant. Il tourna son regard fatigué vers son maitre inquiet et d'un rire ironique, il déclara :

_ Une fois pas deux, jeune maitre. Ça fait un mal de chien de tomber amoureux.

Ciel poussa un soupir soulagé. Sébastian allait bien. Le comte extrêmement gêné fit cependant l'effort incroyable de ne regarder que le visage du démon car celui-ci… était complètement nu. A cet instant, il n'était plus autant contrarié de ne plus avoir de corps, cela lui évitait la désagréable situation où Sébastian se moquait de lui car il était mal-à-l'aise et qu'il s'empourprait.

_ Mais… Mais qu'est-ce que c'était que tout ça Sébastian ? Je crois que tu me dois quelques explications non ? gronda Ciel, voulant changer le fil de ses pensées déplacées.

_ Je vous promets de tout vous expliquer dès que nous serons rentrés jeune maître. Mais pour l'instant... Allez jeune maître, rentrez dans ma bouche ! fit le diable en s'asseyant, ouvrant la bouche en grand et en la désignant du doigt.

Ciel en resta abasourdi.

_ Comment ? ! s'indigna-t-il.

_ Et bien oui, si jamais nous ressortons d'ici alors que vous n'êtes qu'une âme, vous allez vous retrouver dans le monde des morts alors rentrez dans ma bouche pour que je vous contienne, expliqua le plus sérieusement du monde le démon; voyant l'air récalcitrant de Ciel, il précisa : Ne vous en faites pas, c'est juste le temps que je vous réintègre dans votre corps.

_ Mais bon sang Sébastian ! Comment veux-tu que je rentre dans ta bouche ? ! s'énerva le jeune comte.

Le démon poussa un soupir de désespoir.

_ Pitié jeune maître, vous êtes une âme ! Une âme ! Vous n'êtes qu'un ectoplasme !

Ciel fronça les sourcils de manière méfiante.

_ Qui me dit que ce n'est pas juste une excuse pour me manger avant la fin de notre contrat ?

Le démon sentit un léger pincement dans sa poitrine et il ressentit une certaine colère montait en lui.

_ Je vois… Puisque vous le prenez comme ça !

Le démon saisit le bras de Ciel et s'avança brusquement vers son visage. Il déposa soudainement ses lèvres sur la bouche spectral du jeune garçon, lui ôtant toute forme de résistance possible. Le jeune noble, prit de court n'eut pas le loisir de riposter. Il se retrouva aspiré en Sébastian.

* * *

><p>Si vous êtes dans le flou sur ce qu'il s'est passé avec l'âme de Sébastian c'est normal. XD Vous aurez toutes les explications dans le prochain chapitre. :D<p>

Reviews?


	16. Chapter 15

Tooty-chan: Oui, voilà les explications! XD Merci beaucoup de continuer à lire et de commenter. X3

Ayumuri-chan: Mdr! C'est même pas vrai que je suis sadique! XD Je vois vraiment pas de quoi tu parles! C'est sûr que ça aurait été chaud si Ciel s'était mis à baver sur Séb! XD

arisu-loveX2: Oh, tu étais dans les alpes? ^^ J'espère que tu as passé de bonnes vacances. :D

Sasuka Uchiwa: Ah bon? O.O? Ah, je ne sais pas. C'est ce que j'avais prévu de faire dès le départ en fait...^^'

toroko-sama: Mdr! C'est le calme avant la prochaine tempête! XD Je verrais pour faire un lemon mais je ne pourrais pas tout de suite. :D Et oui, tu as raison. ;D Sadique un jour, sadique toujours.

Lairy57: Et bien... Oui, c'est un peu ça en fait. :D

Comet Nocta: Merci beaucoup! XD Mdr! T'inquiète, c'est pas une énigme, tout est expliqué dans ce chapitre. :D

* * *

><p><span>Chapitre 15:<span>

Le jeune Lord sentait une étrange sensation dans son corps endolorie, dans sa gorge. Il ouvrit brutalement les yeux et la première chose qu'il vit fut Sébastian penché sur son visage. Sentant une main tirer sur son menton pour qu'il ouvre la bouche et une chose très douce plaquée sur ses lèvres, il comprit vite ce que faisait le diable. De plus, le souffle du démon pénétrait douloureusement dans la gorge de l'enfant. Il s'empourpra immédiatement, son cœur s'affola. Il retint un sursaut d'effarement et plaqua ses mains sur le torse du démon pour le repousser tandis qu'il essayait de fermer la bouche. Ce n'eut aucun effet. Le majordome avait posé sa main marquée du sceau sur la poitrine du garçon et le maintenait fermement immobile tandis qu'il tenait les lèvres du comte bien ouvertes. Ciel sentait quelque chose de désagréable descendre dans sa gorge, s'agiter en lui et s'infiltrer dans chacune de ses cellules. Il savait que cette sensation déplaisante venait du baiser de Sébastian et c'est sans doute pourquoi il s'obstinait tant à le repousser, à se libérer.

Le jeune comte fut victime d'une douleur vive qui se propagea soudainement dans tout son corps. Puis, une fois la violente douleur partie, Sébastian le relâcha.

Celui-ci se redressa et afficha un regard inquiet. Il se prit alors une violente gifle. Il ne fut pas vraiment surprit, mais au moins il fut rassuré. L'opération avait fonctionné sans encombre.

_ Je suis désolé, jeune maitre. Mais je n'avais pas le choix, répondit-il froidement alors que sa joue se mettait à chauffer.

Ciel ne sut pas quoi répondre, son visage était tout rouge et lui, haletant. Lorsque le comte regarda autour de lui, il se trouvait dans sa chambre, sur son lit. Et d'après le soleil éblouissant et l'air frais que laissait entrer la fenêtre ouverte, ils étaient en plein milieu de la journée. Sébastian était assit sur le matelas, correctement rhabillé.

IL se souvint alors de l'histoire avec l'âme de son majordome et comprit que celui-ci n'avait fait que le ranimer.

Cependant, le garçon fixa son majordome et un sentiment de méfiance le submergea subitement.

_ Qui me dit que tu es le vrai Sébastian ? demanda froidement l'enfant.

Il s'était déjà fait piéger, il ne retomberait pas dans une quelconque ruse. Le diable soupira.

_ Il n'y a toujours eu qu'un Sébastian jeune maître.

_ Et ton âme ?

_ Sous mon entier contrôle, elle ne nous posera plus de problèmes.

Le comte laissa s'échapper un soupire de soulagement, il se détendit. Il remonta son oreiller contre le mur et s'y adossa confortablement.

_ Bien… souffla-t-il. Vas-y, je t'écoute Sébastian, explique-moi l'enfer que je viens de vivre.

Celui-ci regarda son maître en souriant puis à l'entente de la demande, son sourire s'effaça. Il soupira bruyamment, déjà lassé.

_ Et bien… Que voulez-vous savoir ? Je vous l'ai déjà expliqué non ? Mon âme essayait de se débarrasser de ma mémoire.

_ Je suis déjà au courant de cela, rétorqua sèchement le jeune noble. Mais je veux savoir ce qu'était ce brouillard étrange, je veux savoir pourquoi lorsque ton âme à voulu me dévorer je me suis retrouvé dans ma chambre avec toi qui essayait de m'étrangler, je veux savoir quel était cet étrange tourbillon qui faillit m'aspirer, je veux savoir pourquoi tes yeux se sont mit à briller rouge alors que tu n'étais qu'un esprit, très laid qui-puis-est…

_ Je vous rappelle que vous étiez une âme également… marmonna Sébastian, énervé et blessé.

_ Silence ! Ne me coupe pas la parole, je n'ai pas fini ! s'énerva Ciel avant de poursuivre. Je veux aussi savoir pourquoi le brouillard noir s'est transformé en sphère et quel était ce rayon lumineux qui t'as transpercé et pourquoi ton corps s'est soudainement régénéré d'une façon bien écœurante et je veux aussi savoir …

Le démon n'écoutait même plus, il fixait le vide devant lui d'un air absent. Quelle importance… pansa-t-il. Nous avons survécu à un cauchemar pour mieux subir le prochain. Ciel ne savait pas encore… qu'il ne s'agissait que de l'interlude de la pièce macabre. Sébastian sentit son cœur se resserrer. Son maître ne se rendait pas compte de l'enfer qu'ils les attendaient maintenant qu'il s'était avoué leur amour. Le garçon remarqua que son majordome était ailleurs et le prit plutôt mal.

_ Sébastian ! Ecoute-moi quand je te parle !

_ Mmmh ? interrogea le concerné, revenant à la réalité. Ah… euh… Oui, je vous écoute jeune maître. Mais avant tout, vous prendrez bien une tasse de thé et des pâtisseries ? Vous n'avez rien mangé depuis… pas mal de temps maintenant. Vous devez avoir faim, sourit le majordome en saisissant une tasse de thé chaud posée dans le plateau d'argent reposant sur la commode.

Ciel fut ravie de l'offre, il est vrai qu'il mourrait de faim. Il saisit la tasse qui lui était offerte et avala une gorgé. Il laissa un sourire effleurer ses lèvres, c'était vraiment agréable d'avoir le gout du thé dans la bouche et non pas le gout de sa propre âme... Il regarda son majordome. Et celui-ci, à nouveau perdu dans ses pensées semblait triste et tourmenté.

_ Sébastian ? appela-t-il, hésitant.

Le diable se tourna vers le comte, un sourire attristé esquissait ses lèvres. Il commença son récit.

_ Alors… préluda-t-il sous l'oreille attentive du comte. Pour répondre à votre première question : Le « brouillard » était l'essence de mes pouvoirs.

_ Ah bon ? Le brouillard n'était pas ton âme ? s'ébahit Ciel, il l'avait cru pourtant.

_ Pas exactement, mon « âme » pouvait contrôler le brouillard à sa guise mais je pouvais en faire autant avec quelques difficultés supplémentaires cependant. C'était « l'arme » dont elle et moi pouvions se servir pour détruire l'autre.

_ Oh, je vois. C'est toi qui as créé le tourbillon alors ?

_ Oui, lorsqu'elle vous a enlevée j'ai cherché à savoir où vous vous trouviez. Mais lorsque je vous ai enfin « localisé », elle était en train de vous tuer et je ne parvenais pas à entrer. Je me suis donc servit du brouillard pour la blesser et j'ai crée un tourbillon pour l'aspirer. L'âme se servait du nuage pour créer une illusion et un bouclier, c'est pourquoi vous l'avez vu avec mon apparence, que vous vous êtes retrouvé dans un endroit ressemblant trait pour trait à votre chambre et que je ne pouvais pas venir vous sauver.

_ Mais pourquoi ne m'a-t-elle pas simplement dévoré ?

_ Je pense qu'elle avait besoin de notre corps matériel pour vous dévorer jeune maître. Elle a dû vouloir vous affaiblir mentalement pour vous détruire sachant que vous étiez ma force et ce qui me permettez de lutter contre elle. Donc en vous tuant, elle a dû croire que je mourrais aussi. Enfin... je suppose que croire que je vous étranglais moi-même vous a… un peu choqué? tenta le domestique dans un sourire hésitant.

Le regard du comte se voila doucement alors qu'il replongeait dans ses souvenirs, caché derrière sa tasse de thé. L'esprit absent, il chuchota simplement :

_ Pas vraiment…

Non, cela l'avait profondément blessé, dévasté, terrorisé. L'idée même que Sébastian avait voulu le tuer l'avait brisé et l'avait fait tomber dans les méandres de la haine la plus noire et dans le pire désespoir qu'il n'ait jamais connu.

Le comte resserra ses mains sur sa tasse, fixant avec tourment le liquide sombre.

Le diable se sentit désolé. L'expression torturé de Ciel en disait long sur ce qu'il avait ressentit et il ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressentir un pincement au cœur. Si le jeune garçon avait dû subir cela, c'était entièrement de sa faute. Et cette idée seule suffisait à le blesser.

_ Si c'est toi qui as créé le gouffre alors pourquoi as-tu attendu si longtemps pour venir m'aider Sébastian ? demanda Ciel, submergeait par une soudaine incompréhension et une inquiétude grandissante.

_ Parce que l'âme maintenait le bouclier autour de l'endroit où vous étiez. Je pouvais agir grâce à la brume qui résidait à l'intérieur de la protection mais je ne pouvais pas entrer.

_ Oh… Je vois, répondit Ciel en étouffant son soupire soulagé avec sa tasse. Donc Sébastian n'avait pas voulu le faire disparaitre ou n'avait pas essayé de le faire souffrir intentionnellement? Ciel en arrivait à ne plus comprendre ses propres craintes ou ses doutes. Quelque part au fond de lui, il savait que Sébastian ne ferait jamais ça mais une autre partie de lui-même avait encore peur des réactions du diable.

_ Je comprends mieux pourquoi j'avais le sentiment que le brouillard essayé de m'aider… souffla-t-il, plus pour lui-même que pour le démon.

_ Parce que j'essayais de vous aider jeune maitre, répondit Sébastian. Puis, quand vous êtes tombé avec elle dans le gouffre, le bouclier à disparut alors je me suis précipité pour vous remonter. Après, la suite vous la connaissez : Lorsqu'elle est tombée, j'ai refermé le précipice sur elle.

_ J'ai failli y rester dans ton précipice. J'espère que cela t'a amusé de me voir me débattre comme un condamné, maudit démon ! s'emporta Ciel.

Mais que lui prenait-il ? Il savait pourtant que Sébastian n'avait pas eu d'autre choix pour le secourir mais cela le mettait en colère quand même. Car… Il avait eu tellement peur, il avait vu sa vie défiler devant ses yeux, il avait été sur le point de disparaitre par la main de son démon alors qu'il continuait à l'appeler au secours. Il appelait au secours… une partie de son agresseur. Il savait que l'esprit de Sébastian et son âme n'était pas la même personne mais pourtant… Sébastian est Sébastian, non ? Alors cela voulait dire qu'une partie de son majordome avait essayé de le tuer. Et dans son cœur d'enfant blessé, Ciel se demandait s'il arriverait à faire confiance à Sébastian. Il resserra encore ses mains sur sa tasse, serrant les dents et fronçant les sourcils dans une expression torturée.

Le démon ne répondit pas, une soudaine douleur le transperça. Oui, il le savait. Il savait qu'il avait fait souffrir son maître, il savait qu'il lui avait fait peur. Mais Ciel ne se rendait probablement pas compte de la terreur dont Sébastian avait été victime lorsque le comte s'était retrouvé au précipice de la mort. Ciel soupira.

_ Et pour le reste ? questionna-t-il tristement.

_ « le reste » ?

_ Oui, la sphère, tes yeux rouges, ta soudaine régénération, etc. énuméra le noble dans un soupire.

_... Pour la sphère, je pense que mon âme s'est fondue avec la brume, devenant une partie d'elle. Puis, comme j'avais « gagné » le combat, tous mes pouvoirs me sont revenus, voilà tout. Pour mes yeux, c'était une partie de mes pouvoirs dont je me suis servie grâce à la brume. J'ai infligé des blessures à mon âme pour qu'elle vous relâche. Télékinésie… c'est un pouvoir de base.

_ Et pour ton corps ?

_ Vous l'avez dit vous-même jeune maître, mon corps était en très mauvaise état alors lorsque mes pouvoirs me sont revenu et que je n'ai pas pu retrouver mon ancien corps à cause de son mauvais état, mes facultés m'en ont recréé un.

_ Attends, tu es en train de me dire que tu étais un corps… dans un corps ?

_ Je vous demande pardon ? s'ébahit Sébastian.

_ Et bien, oui. Nous étions à l'intérieur de toi-même non ?

_ Oh… Pas vraiment. Nous étions dans une sorte de « néant » que mon âme a créé, un univers parallèle si vous voulez.

_ Mais comment avons-nous fait pour sortir ?

_ Et bien, lorsque mes pouvoirs me sont revenus, il m'était très simple de « détruire » l'univers créé par mon âme.

_ Mais dans ce cas… où est ton ancien corps, Sébastian ?

….

Ciel resta quelques minutes interdit. Il se trouvait dans la chambre de son majordome et à l'emplacement exact où se tenait son cadavre se trouvait désormais un amas de cendres.

_ Vraiment ? s'ébahit le jeune Ciel en ne pouvant détourner son regard des cendres. Il se sentit soudainement mal à l'aise. Cette histoire de corps était… un peu trop pour lui.

_ Je nettoierais jeune maître, rassura alors le diable.

_ Jeune maître ? Où étiez-vous passé ? Demanda la voix brisée de Finny.

Les deux hommes se retournèrent vers le creux du mur où se trouvait Finny. Une vision d'horreur sembla le submerger en voyant Sébastian. Le jardinier regarda le matelas derrière les deux hommes. Voyant l'amas de cendre former presque parfaitement la silhouette d'un homme, il prit peur.

_ Mais… Sébastian…Était… balbutia-t-il.

_ Que veux-tu Finny ? Demanda sèchement Ciel pour détourner son attention.

Le jardinier regarda Ciel à nouveau. Alors qu'il se concentrait sur le comte, son expression apeuré laissa lentement place à un regard attristé, désolé et inquiet.

_ Monsieur le comte… C'est… Nous vous cherchions… La marquise de Midford a appelé…

_ Quoi ? Qu'y a-t-il ? S'impatienta Ciel, dont le cœur commençait à s'affoler devant l'expression si accablée du jardinier.

_ Je suis désolé Monsieur le comte, reprit celui-ci les larmes aux yeux. C'est à propos de Lady Elizabeth…

* * *

><p>Et c'est repartit pour du sadisme pur. u.u Pfff! Ir-ré-cu-pé-ra-ble!<p>

J'espère que vous comprenez mieux maintenant et que ça vous plait toujours. ^^

Reviews?


	17. Chapter 16

Tout d'abord ! Un pardon royal pour mon retard ! Mais je dois vous avouer que cela risque d'être de plus en plus fréquent. J'ai un emploi du temps horrible qui me fait rentrer chez moi vers 19h tous les jours. Alors quand je rentre des cours je mange, je prends ma douche et je fais mes devoirs jusqu'à ce que je m'écroule. T.T Donc impossible d'écrire à part les fois où je n'aurais pas de devoirs trop important à faire et de DS le samedi. ^^' Nan mais en fait je suis sûre que mes profs sont des espèces d'horribles monstres qui se sont ligués contre moi ! u.u 

Toroko-sama : Mdr ! Et après c'est moi la sadique ? Quoi que j'ai fait pire que ce que tu penses à Lizzy. ^^' Moi j'aime bien le corps de Sébastian partie en poussière, ça fait genre Phenix ! XD

Lairy : Ptdr ! Méchante va ! XD Quoi que moi aussi donc je t'avouerai que je te comprend. u.u (X3)

Comet Nocta : Lol ! Mais vous êtes toutes méchantes avec Lizzy ! XD Mais bon, c'est moi la pire alors ça va. Vous avez encore de la marge. D

Lady Massy : Je ne te le fais pas dire ! XD Mais oui, j'ai eu l'audace et je dois avouer que ça me fait presque rire. Hi hi ! XD

Toochy-chan : OoO ! Tu m'as choqué à mort! SxL ? Mais c'est horrible ! Monstrueux ! C'est inimaginable ! J'y avais même jamais songé ! =O Bref, tu m'as traumatisé là !

Araknofobia : Lol ! Ca risque d'être dur parce qu'elle est bien collée l'air de rien ! XD

Etoile-Lead-Sama :  Merci pour avoir commenté chaque chapitre. ^^ Non, non t'inquiète, j'ai pas du tout l'intention d'arrêter , c'est juste que… j'ai pas le temps ! C'est la première fois en une semaine que je viens sur le site ! Ma rentrée a été un peu… chargée T.T

Arisu-loveX2 : Mdr ! Dis-dons ! C'est du harcèlement ! XD J'aime ! *.* Désolée pour le retard, mes profs se sont ligués contre moi…T.T

Ayumuri-chan : Mdr !Toi non-plus tu n'aimes pas Lizzy ! XD Alors ça va tu ne m'en voudras pas de trop dans ce cas. :D

Bissenchi : Mdr ! Merci beaucoup ! XD Oui, je sais que le grand patron de l'enfer apparait dans certaine fic mais je ne pense pas le faire apparaître dans la mienne. X3 Oui, je suis d'accord avec toi pour la douleur des personnages.^^ Je ferais en sorte de m'en rappeler. X3

* * *

><p><span>Chapitre 16<span>

_ Je suis désolé Monsieur le comte, reprit celui-ci les larmes aux yeux. C'est à propos de Lady Elizabeth… E-Elle a eu un accident alors qu'elle venait ici pour vous voir…

Finny éclata en sanglot, Ciel resta paralysé et Sébastian serra la mâchoire. Cela a commencé, pensa-t-il douloureusement.

_ Mais comment cela un accident ? ! se mit à hurler le comte. Où est-elle ? ! Est-ce qu'elle va bien ? !

_ E… Elle… elle n'a pas survécue ! hoqueta le jardinier entre deux sanglots.

Sébastian resta droit, le visage fermé. Ses yeux glissèrent jusqu'à Ciel dont la soudaine pâleur cadavérique et le cœur cognant brutalement dans sa poitrine laissaient concevoir son état d'esprit.

La respiration de l'enfant se fit de plus en plus saccadée. Il fit un pas en arrière, comme brusquement apeuré. Tremblant de tout son corps fragile, il fit soudainement demi-tour, fonça vers la sortie, il ouvrit la porte et s'enfuit sans se retourner.

_ Jeune maître ! appela Sébastian.

Mais Ciel ne répondit pas. Il fonça tête baissée dans les couloirs du manoir, sans répondre, sans écouter, sans se retourner. Il courut et courut encore… alors que ses yeux lui brûler, que sa gorge nouée l'empêchait presque de respirer. Pourquoi ? ! Pourquoi ? ! se torturait-il. Pourquoi elle ? ! Pourquoi maintenant ? ! C'est impossible ! Cela ne pouvait être qu'un cauchemar !

Un sanglot lui échappa. Il se mordit la lèvre jusqu'au sang. Puis se heurta violemment à quelqu'un. Risquant de basculer en arrière, la personne lui emprisonna le bras d'une prise puissante. Puis, sans comprendre, Ciel se retrouva trainé à l'intérieur de la pièce la plus proche.

Il voulu hurler, frapper, prêt à en découdre avec la personne qui avait osé se montrer si familier avec lui. Ce n'était pas le moment de venir lui parler. Surtout pas maintenant. Mais c'est à Sébastian qu'il se heurta. Sa bouche ouverte, prête à l'injurier, se referma dans la surprise. Le démon était adossé à la grande porte d'un des nombreux salons du manoir, il regardait Ciel avec insistance. Le visage rongeait par l'inquiétude. Il chercha quelque chose à dire. N'importe quoi. Sa bouche s'ouvrit, puis se referma. Son maître avait arrêté de pleurer sous la surprise et le regardait avec insistance, attendant les mots qu'il prononcerait. Mais le diable finit par détourner le regard, le regard attristé et la mâchoire serrée. C'est alors que l'enfant fondit en sanglot, il se jeta dans les bras de Sébastian et l'enlaça à la taille. Enfouissant son visage couvert de larmes dans les vêtements du majordome. D'abord surprit, le diable l'enlaça à son tour. Passant ses bras forts dans le dos de l'enfant, il lui embrassa le sommet de la tête.

_ Je suis désolé jeune maître, lui souffla-t-il au creux de son oreille.

Les sanglots de l'enfant redoublèrent. Sébastian desserra l'étreinte de son maître et s'agenouilla pour être à sa hauteur. Les pleures du comte ne s'arrêtaient plus. Sébastian grimaça. La douleur de Ciel le faisait souffrir. Son cœur lui faisait mal. Il prit le visage du comte entre ses paumes, et l'embrassa sur les lèvres.

_ Pardonnez-moi jeune maître. Tout est de ma faute, avoua Sébastian la voix brisée.

Il reposa son front sur celui du jeune garçon, les yeux clos. Les sanglots de Ciel se firent moins violent. Pourquoi était-ce la faute de son majordome ? Il n'y prit pas vraiment attention. Ses épaules continuèrent de trembler au rythme de sa respiration saccadée. Il se mordait la lèvre pour éviter d'éclater en pleure à nouveau. Sébastian reposa doucement ses lèvres sur celles de son maître. Puis se recula à nouveau pour le regarder dans les yeux. Celui-ci inspirait bruyamment. Le démon retira ses gants avec ses dents, les laissant tomber sur le sol. Il passa alors son pouce dans un geste doux sur la joue du comte pour effacer ses larmes. Il lui fit alors un nouveau baiser. Doux, calme, tendre et réconfortant. Le comte reprit une respiration posée. La douleur dans sa gorge était toujours présente mais étrangement, il se sentait plus calme, rassuré. Il passa ses bras minces et tremblants autour du cou fort et puissant de l'homme. Il plongea son visage dans son col. Il gonfla sa poitrine de l'odeur du diable. Un hoqueté le prit lorsqu'il inspira mais il ne pleura plus. Son esprit se vida. Elizabeth avait disparu de ses pensées. A cet instant, il ne pensait plus à rien. Seulement à l'odeur enivrante du diable, à la douceur de ses cheveux, à la texture de sa peau. Il passa une main dans ses mèches ébènes. Ses yeux se fermèrent seuls, laissant à ses autres sens l'entière maîtrise de son corps.

L'enfant colla sa joue à celle du démon, puis son front vint se poser sur celui du diable. Il ouvrit difficilement les yeux. Il semblait un peu endormi. Comme hypnotisé. Il plongea son regard dans celui de Sébastian et avança encore son visage. C'est lui qui vint à son tour poser ses lèvres sur celles de Sébastian. Cela le calmer, toutes ses pensées, tout son esprit était aspiré par ce léger contact. Il se concentré sans le vouloir sur la douceur de leurs lèvres, sur la chaleur qui se propageait de l'un à l'autre. Son cœur frappait dans sa poitrine. Mais ce n'était pas une sensation douloureuse ou désagréable. Au contraire. C'était plaisant, une chaleur se diffusait dans son corps, sur ses joues. Un chatouillement étrange se propageait dans son ventre.

Sébastian ne chercha pas à se dégager, il se laissa faire. Une certaine culpabilité le rongeait cependant. Il n'aimait pas l'idée d'abuser de son maître alors que celui-ci était bouleversé et en état de choc. Si cela continuait, il ne serrait peut-être plus capable de s'arrêter. Il ne fallait pas que…

_ Jeune maître ! se reprit-il brusquement. Attendez, s'il vous plait…

Mais lorsque le diable se détacha soudainement de Ciel, celui-ci se jeta à nouveau sur les lèvres du démon. Il l'embrassa dans un geste forcé et presque désespéré. Sébastian se retrouva assit sur le sol, propulsé par la violence avec laquelle son maître l'avait poussé. Il ne l'avait pas vu venir et n'avait même pas cherché à résister. Ciel s'assit sur le bassin du démon alors qu'il tirait sur les cheveux de l'homme avec ardeur.

Une voix inquiète d'un des domestiques venant du couloir appela le comte. Sébastian chercha à détacher Ciel de lui en entendant les pas arriver. Mais les forces lui manquaient. Les baisers de plus en plus profond de Ciel lui embrumaient l'esprit, le vidait de toute sa puissance. Il fallait réagir très vite ! Mais il n'arrivait même pas à faire reculer l'enfant. Le comte, qui avait aussi entendu les domestiques arrivaient, n'y faisait même pas attention. Il savait que la porte était ouverte mais il s'en fichait. A cet instant, le fil d'araignée lui permettant de ne pas sombrer était Sébastian. Et s'il le lâchait, Ciel avait peur de couler dans les abîmes.

* * *

><p>Bon, j'espère vraiment pouvoir poster le prochain chapitre le plus vite possible. ^^<p>

Reviews les petites démones? XD


	18. Chapter 17

Lairy : Mdr ! Merci, ça me fait toujours plaisir ! XD Je ne sais pas encore dans combien de temps je vais faire un lemon. O.o Peut-être bientôt. :D

Arisu-loveX2 : Merci beaucoup ! XD lol ! perverse ! X3

Tooty-chan : Mdr ! Bah écoutes, si ça peut te faire plaisir ! XD

Ayumuri-chan :  Mdr ! Oui, je trouve aussi que les profs sont chiants cette année ! XD Faut croire que c'est partout la même chose. X3 De toute façon, s'il me laisse du temps pour écrire, il vont me le payer très, très cher ! Hu, hu, hu !

Sasuka Uchiwa :  Mdr ! Ne t'en fait pas, il y a une raison à tout. XD Tu me connais, tu finiras toujours par y voir plus claire, le tout c'est de savoir attendre la suite. X3

Toroko-sama : Ooooh… pardon de t'avoir encore fait pleurer ! XD Oui, c'est morbide de tuer Lizzy, mais je suis morbide de toute façon ! X3 Miracle n'est-ce pas ! J'ai pu poster un nouveau chapitre aujourd'hui ! XD

AissriKawaii : Merci beaucoup pour ton commentaire ! XD Vraiment ? Tu trouves que je fais beaucoup de fautes ? o.o Mmmh… Tu peux me donner un exemple et me rectifier s'il te plait ? XD Je ferais en sorte de ne plus faire cette erreur là. ^^

BisSenshi: Mdr! Eh bien! XD En voilà des idées originales! J'adore! ^^

Ruby: *réponse aux reviews des chap précédents* Bon, je ne sais pas quand tu liras ma réponse mais je te laisse quand même un petit mot sur ce chap.^^ Alors d'abord merci beaucoup, je sais que je suis sadique et je le prends comme un compliment! XD Après, je me demande qui est la plus sadique de nous deux? Mm? ;D

Comet Nocta: Merci pour ta compassion! T.T Mdr! Va savoir... XD Ca tombe ça respire pas un démon! Ce serait bizarre quand même! O.O

Lady Massy: Kyaaa! XD je suis démasquée! A l'aide! XD Ne t'en fais pas, quand il y aura des scènes de yaoi, je te laisserais un petit message en début de chap pour te prévenir de ne pas lire! ;D

Etoile-Lead-Sama: Des pains au curry? *o* Sérieusement! J'ai toujours voulu en gouter! T.T La prochaine fois tu m'en envoies par la poste! Obligé! XD Ce n'est pas aujourd'hui que tu m'avais dit qu'étais ta rentrée? OoO! ça s'est bien passé? *.* Mdr! Je pense que le fait que le sadisme ne nuit à personne dépend du degré de sadisme et des personnes visés! XD Lol! Moi aussi je t'adore! XD

* * *

><p><span>Chapitre 17 :<span>

Dans l'un des salons du manoir, les seules sonorités de la pièce étaient ceux de froissements de vêtements, de soupires haletés, le son de deux bouches s'entrechoquant avec vivacité et impatience.

_ Arrêtez jeune maî … essaya de se détacher l'homme plus âgé.

Mais sa bouche fut à nouveau volée par les lèvres impatientes du comte. Une horrible appréhension suivit d'une inquiétude grandissante bouleversait le démon. Les domestiques arrivaient… et ils allaient les trouver dans une posture très inconvenante. Ciel surplombait le diable. Les bras enroulés autour de son cou, ses mains tremblantes dans les cheveux ébouriffés du démon, agrippant ses mèches avec autorité. Le diable, appuyait sur ses coudes, était devenu un pantin entre les mains de l'enfant.

Lorsque la porte grinça, Sébastian ferma les yeux. Se refusant à voir cela, à subir les regards écœurés dirigeaient sur son maître et lui.

Des exclamations horrifiés s'élevèrent à travers la pièce. Les lèvres de Ciel quittèrent celles du démon un instant.

_ Sortez immédiatement ! C'est un ordre !

La voix enfantine se fit tranchante, sans appel. La porte claqua brutalement. Des pas précipités et nombreux frappèrent sur le sol du couloir. Et le silence couvrit à nouveau la pièce. Désormais glacial et menaçant .

Sébastian n'avait pas osé ouvrir les yeux. Il avait serré la mâchoire, détourné le visage de la porte et fermé les paupières dans une expression blessé. Ciel tira sur les cheveux du démon, l'obligeant à le regarder en face. Sébastian ouvrit les yeux, plongeant son regard dans celui du garçon.

_ Et maintenant ? demanda froidement le démon. Vous connaissez les conséquences que cela aurait si ils en parlaient ? Si cela revenait aux oreilles de personnes haut-placées qui voudraient s'en servir contre vous ? Vous perdriez votre statut. Les humains détestent ce genre de « choses ». Ils vous jugeront malade mentalement. Vous enfermeront. Et ils me feront emprisonné. Si cela menaçait d'arriver, je serais… obligé de tous les tuer, jeune maître. Et je n'hésiterais pas. Même s'il s'agissait de ces trois-là.

Ciel ne répondit pas. Il enlaça simplement le démon, plongeant son visage dans la naissance de son cou. Un soupire épuisé s'échappa de ses lèvres et vint caresser la peau du diable. Il resserra son étreinte et fut parcouru d'un frisson comme s'il avait froid. Il était fatigué, tellement fatigué.

_ Comment est-ce possible ? souffla-t-il d'une voix brisée, plus pour lui que pour le démon. Il y a encore quelques temps…. Tout semblait si simple... Comment cela a-t-il pu arriver ?

Sébastian serra les dents.

_ Je vous l'ai dit… tout est de ma faute, rappela-t-il au comte.

Ciel eu un rire étouffé.

_ Et comment cela pourrait-il être de ta faute Sébastian ? éclata-t-il. Tu n'as pas créé les règles idiotes et conformes de ce monde sans sens ! Et tu n'as pas tué Lizzy non plus! C'était un accident ! On ne sait même pas encore ce qu'il s'est vraiment passé!

Le comte s'arrêta brutalement. La phrase tranchante qu'il avait prononcé lui avait serré le cœur. Comment Lizzy pouvait-elle être morte ? C'était impossible ! Pas elle ! Il devait y avoir une explication. L'information n'était peut-être pas véridique. Il ne réalisait pas. Pour lui, elle finirait par débouler comme toujours au manoir. L'enlaçant avec un surplus d'amour, déguisant ses domestiques, décorant le manoir de rose. Riant de bon cœur et lui faisant partager son bonheur. Ciel serra les dents. Comment était-il possible que cela n'arrive plus jamais ? Aussi simplement qu'avec ses parents…. Qu'avec Madame Red… Ils disparaissaient tous si… facilement.

_ Je suis désolé jeune maître… commença le démon d'une voix hésitante. Je suis surement responsable de la mort de votre cousine... Je... tout est lié à moi, à ma nouvelle source de pourvoir. Et j'ai peur que la mort de Lady Elizabeth ne soit pas la dernière. Je n'arrive pas à contrôler cela...

Le sang de Ciel se glaça. Un frisson d'horreur parcourut son échine. Il se détacha de son démon et plongea son regard dans le sien. Avait-il bien entendu ? Avait-il rêvé ? Sébastian était responsable de la mort de Lizzy ? Cela voulait-il dire qu'il… l'avait tuée ? Mais quand? Avant qu'il ne vienne le réveiller? Mais alors pourquoi?

Le comte blêmit à vu d'œil alors que la sincérité et le regret dans le regard de Sébastian prenait le calme du garçon en otage. Il bondit brusquement en arrière. S'éloignant du diable. Il attendit d'être assez loin de lui pour parler.

_ Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? ! s'emporta-t-il.

Ses membres tremblaient, son cœur semblait vouloir déchirer sa poitrine pour en sortir. L'organe donnait des coups toujours plus violents, toujours plus précis à travers ses côtes. Ciel sentait la peur le consumer. Les doutes l'ensevelirent avec brutalité et cruauté. Sébastian avait-il tout orchestré? Depuis le début? Ciel était-il tombé dans une machination? Alors qu'il croyait que Sébastian l'aimait, tout n'était qu'un mensonge du démon? Mais dans quel but? Il voulait le faire souffrir pour que son âme est meilleur goût?

Le diable sentit son cœur se fendre devant l'expression que son maître faisait. A cet instant, Ciel était horrifié, blessé, brisé... Il lançait à l'homme un regard haineux et méprisant. Le démon se leva et commença à avancer vers le garçon le visage fermé, les yeux menaçant.

_ Ne me regardez pas comme ça. Vous ne comprenez pas encore, ce n'était pas volontaire, commença le diable en voulant saisir les épaules du garçon.

_ La ferme ! Ne me touche pas ! Pourquoi ne me l'as-tu pas dit avant que je ne... Tu as juste fait semblant de me réconforter! hurla Ciel en repoussant les mains du diable.

_ J'ai essayé de vous le dire mais vous vous êtes jeté sur moi.

_ Ne t'approche pas de moi ! Tu as tué Lizzy ! Tu t'es joué de moi! Tu m'as menti! Trahi! Tu as tout orchestré depuis le début! Cela doit bien te faire rire démon!

_ Arrêtez de dire n'importe quoi ! s'emporta Sébastian.

Ciel resta figé un instant, sous la surprise.

_ Je ne vous ai jamais menti ou trahi. Et ce sont deux choses que je ne ferais jamais. poursuivit-il froidement. Mais… il y a quelque chose que vous devez savoir. A propos de tout cela, de la relation que nous... que nous débutons. Elle a… des conséquences. D'horribles conséquences. Sur moi! Sur ce que je ressens et sur mes agissements. Mes sentiments prennent le dessus, ils contrôlent mes pouvoirs. Et ce n'est que le commencement! La disparition de Lady Elizabeth en est la preuve. Car elle était la personne la plus importante à vos yeux! Et que je ne le supportais pas!

Le démon avait hurlé, sa voix submergeait par une soudaine colère... non. C'était de la jalousie.

Alors tout cela c'était de la jalousie? se demanda le comte, bouleversé.

_ Non... c'était la deuxième, avoua-t-il avec colère.

Le démon se crispa, une lueur dangereuse passant dans ses yeux sanguins.

_ dasn ce cas, la personne à qui vous tenez le plus va probablement mourir si vous ne la protégeait pas de moi, jeune maître.

Sébastian luttait entre sa raison et ses sentiments. Mais ce qu'il ressentait était si fort que sa raison se faisait engloutir. Non! Il fallait qu'il se reprenne! Il faisait souffrir son maitre! Il lui arrachait sa cousine! Il ne pouvait pas se permettre de continuer! C'est pour cela qu'il ne voulait pas de tout cela, de cette relation, de ces sentiments! Il était en train de devenir fou! Un amour démoniaque, cruel, possessif. Il essayé de se résonner mais déjà, les noms des possibles personnes chères au cœur de son maître défilés devant ses yeux comme des cibles potentielles.

Le jeune garçon se mit à ricaner avec sarcasme.

_ Cela m'étonnerait que tu puisses tuer cette personne Sébastian, fit-il en fronçant les sourcils.

_ Et pourquoi donc ? s'enquit Sébastian, une étrange colère le submergeant.

Ciel sentit la haine monter en lui, se déverser dans son sang comme un poison.

_ Parce que c'est toi, salaud ! La personne que j'aime le plus ! Tu es complètement abruti ou tu le fais exprès ? ! s'exclama Ciel, les larmes aux yeux.

Le démon se figea quelques instants puis se sentit vraiment idiot. Il plissa les lèvres et détourna son regard. Évidemment... Son maitre était amoureux de lui et pourtant... Le démon avait quand même eu des doutes. Doutes qui avaient entraîné ces pensées jalouses envers Lady Elizabeth et qui lui avaient volé la vie. Quel horrible pouvoir, pensa-t-il amèrement. Pouvoir tuer une personne en pensant à elle avec juste assez de colère, de haine et de concentration.

_ Je… suis désolé, finit-il par dire. Je n'avais pas comprit.

Le comte partit dans un fou rire alors que les larmes coulaient à nouveau sur ses joues. On n'aurait su dire s'il riait ou s'il pleurait. Parce qu'il faisait les deux.

_ Tu es désolé ? ! hurla-t-il, la voix enrouée par les pleures et les rires déments. Tu es désolé d'avoir jalousé ma cousine? ! De l'avoir tué? ! Une personne que je considérais comme ma sœur! Ou est-ce parce que ton cerveau de détraqué a enfin comprit que la personne qui m'est le plus cher ce n'est pas elle mais toi ? ! Tu es désolé que je t'aime ? ! Tu es désolé d'avoir oublié que je te l'ai déjà dit ? ! Tu es désolé de quoi ? ! Maintenant que tu es tout puissant tu n'as plus besoin de moi dans tes pattes ? !

_ Ce n'est pas cela. Jeune maître, j'étais sincère que ce que je ressentais pour vous et je le suis toujours. C'est juste que… J'ai bien peur que ce ne soit que le commencement. Si je ne suis pas capable de me contrôler, si je ne trouve pas un moyen de gérer ces émotions nouvelles pour moi, je pourrais tuer n'importe qui, n'importe quand... Pour seul prétexte qu'il vous aurez approché ou parlé par exemple. A commencer par les personnes qui sont chères à vos yeux... Je ne sais comment me contrôler... A mon réveil, alors que vous étiez toujours inconscient, les domestiques m'ont interpellé pendant que je me dirigeais vers la cuisine pour faire votre déjeuné avant de vous "réveiller". Il m'ont dit que Lady Elizabeth était venu durant notre absence pour vous voir... A ce moment, tout s'est emballé... Une colère... Une possessivité que je ne me connaissais pas m'a envahi, m'a englouti. La rage m'a étouffé. Je me suis rappelé de toutes les fois où vous lui adressiez un sourire tendre, de toutes les fois où elle vous prenez dans ses bras... Et je ne l'ai pas supporté. J'ai songer à la mort de votre cousine, j'ai souhaité sa mort... Et je l'ai provoqué sans m'en rendre compte. Au début, j'ai cru à une coïncidence mais... je savais que c'était moi, je l'ai senti... Quand les chevaux se sont emballés, quand la calèche s'est renversé et que sa tête s'est violemment heurté à la paroi du véhicule... Et lorsque son dernier souffle l'a quitté. C'était moi. Mais je ne pouvais croire que j'avais un tel pouvoir... Cependant, lorsque Finny est venu annoncer sa mort... j'ai compris que cela venait de commencer. J'ai compris que ce n'était qu'un début aux nouvelles émotions que je ressentais et que si je ne trouvais pas vite une solution...

Le comte resta ébahi, horrifié.

_ Mais qu'est-ce que l'on peut faire? finit-il par s'affoler.

_ Je ne sais pas..., avoua le démon d'une voix froide.

Le comte effrayé recula alors que le démon s'avançait.

_Jeune maître, je ne l'ai pas fait exprès. Je ne contrôle rien.

_ Laisse-moi! J'ai besoin d'être seul- nnh!

_ Attendez ! fit Sébastian en posant une main sur la bouche de l'enfant. Quelqu'un nous écoute, chuchota-t-il en rivant son regard sur la grande porte de la salle.

* * *

><p>Pardon s'il y a des fautes ou si c'est pas très claire... Hésitez pas à me le dire, je reformulerai, expliquerai ou corrigerai. :D Je suis un peu dans les vapes ce soir et je voulais vraiment vous donner le nouveau chapitre tout de suite sachant que je n'est pas pu pendant la semaine...^^' Bon par contre si c'est des questions sur l'intrigue, sur le pourquoi du comment, essayez pas de me soutirer des informations car je ne dirais rien! XD<p>

Reviews mes petites démones?


	19. Chapter 18

Lairy: Mdr! Mais tu sais que ça pourrait être pas mal franchement? XD En tout cas j'aimerais bien partir seule avec Sébastian perso! XD (Nan, je rigole. ^^' Il me ferait trop peur je crois)

toroko-sama: Ptdr! Je suis tout à fait d'accord avec toi! XD Ciel est un pervers!

plumesdecorbeaux: Lol! Et bien je suis contente de te revoir! XD C'est vrai qu'elle a été horrible la rentrée de cette année. ^^' J'espère d'ailleurs que la tienne ne s'est pas trop mal passé. ^^

BisSenshi: Et bien, je ne pense pas mettre Claude en scène dans cette fic, mais ça pourrait effectivement être une idée intéressante même diabolique! XD Quant à l'âme de Sébastian, elle est repassé sous contrôle mais désormais il y a un autre "problème" : ce sont les "émotions humaines" qu'il ressent depuis qu'il est passé à un niveau "supérieur" chez les démons où il est capable d'avoir un cœur. Lol! ^^'

Etoile-Lead-Sama: Lol! Moi aussi j'adore nos discussions et tes superbes reviews, y a pas à dire! XD Je suis vraiment désolée de ne pas avoir répondu à tes reviews par sms! T.T Ce n'était vraiment pas parce que je ne voulais pas pas mais parce que je n'ai pas été sur le site depuis... euh... bah depuis la dernière fois où l'on s'est parlé! XD Je ne sais même pas comment s'est passé ta rentrée du coup! Quelle ingrate je fais! T.T J'ai un peu peur de te réveiller si je t'envoies un sms à cette heure alors je te parlerais demain matin. X3

arisu-loveX2: Merci beaucoup ^^, je dois admettre que j'adore aussi quand Sébastian est comme ça! XD

Comet Nocta: Mdr! J'adore l'expression! C'est vrai que ce sont nos deux Roméo! XD Bon, Ciel pourrait presque faire Juliette quand même. Mouhahahaha! XD

Sasuka Uchiwa: Oui, je suis toujours en vie l'air de rien. XD Mais ça devient très dur pour moi de venir sur le site ou d'écrire alors ne m'en veux pas trop s'il te plait. T.T

yaone-kami: XD Merci beaucoup! ! Ça me fait très plaisir que ma fic te plaise et que tu la trouves bien. J'espère que tu aimeras la suite. XD

* * *

><p><span>Chapitre 18 :<span>

Ciel écarquilla les yeux. Il dirigea son œil inquiet vers l'imposante porte de bois massif. Aucun son ne se dégageait d'elle, elle inspirait un silence pesant, presque mort.

D'un regard le démon fit comprendre à son maître de ne faire aucun bruit. Ciel acquiesça d'un hochement de tête. La panique faisait battre son cœur plus vite. Trop vite. Qui les écoutaient ? Les domestiques étaient-ils revenus ? Ou un invité était-il arrivé ? Depuis combien de temps était-il ou étaient-ils là ? Pourquoi ? Et surtout… Qu'avaient-ils entendu de la conversation ?

Le démon et l'enfant avaient parlé de la mort d'Elizabeth, de l'horrible vérité qui faisait de Sébastian son meurtrier, des pouvoirs démoniaques incontrôlables du majordome, ils avaient même parlé des sentiments qu'ils éprouvaient l'un pour l'autre… La vérité inavouable qui n'aurait jamais du quitter les lèvres d'un des deux hommes avait été jusqu'à franchir les murs de la pièce où avait eu lieu la confession.

Peu importe qui se cachait là, à écouter leur conversation. Ou peu importe depuis combien de temps ils se trouvaient derrière la porte. Pour n'avoir qu'entendu ne serait-ce qu'une bride de leur discussion, ils devraient mourir.

Ciel s'affolait de plus en plus, les seules personnes capables de se tenir dans le couloir n'étaient que des gens de son entourage qui comptaient pour lui. Il savait que Sébastian n'hésiterait pas, il savait qu'il ne pourrait probablement rien faire pour empêcher le démon de tuer les « intrus » dans le seul but de les protéger tous les deux. Mais l'idée même que son majordome pourrait encore s'en prendre à quelqu'un de cher à ses yeux souleva le cœur de l'enfant. Il repensa à Lizzy et dû se faire violence pour ne pas laisser la boule douloureuse qui se formait dans sa gorge et les larmes qui lui brûlaient les yeux prendre plus d'ampleur. La personne dont il était amoureux avait tué une personne qu'il considéré comme sa sœur par simple jalousie. Le comte était-il seulement capable de pardonner une telle chose ? Est-ce qu'une seule personne au monde était capable de le faire ? Comment pourrait-il à nouveau regarder le démon dans les yeux sans songer qu'il était le meurtrier d'une personne si chère à son cœur ? Est-ce que son amour pour Sébastian était vraiment assez fort ?

Pour l'honneur de sa cousine, de sa fiancée il était supposé tuer son meurtrier. Mais l'idée-même lui paraissait insupportable et impossible. Mais quelque part au fond de lui, Ciel savait qu'un ordre suffisait pour tuer le démon mais il savait aussi que ses lèvres ne seraient jamais capables de le formuler. « Suicide-toi Sébastian ! C'est un ordre ! » Voilà tout ce qu'il lui suffisait de dire… Et cela aurait entraîné sa mort éminente car il ne pourrait jamais se résoudre à vivre sans le diable. Que faire… ? Se demanda amèrement l'enfant. Il serait impensable de faire comme si rien de tout cela ne s'était produit.

Sébastian avait retiré sa main de la bouche du comte et se dirigeait déjà vers la porte. Ciel fut prit d'un sursaut effrayé et attrapa brutalement le bras du démon.

_ Attends Sébastian, chuchota-t-il d'une voix inquiète.

Le majordome s'arrêta, il se tourna vers son maître, il retira la main de Ciel avec douceur et précaution en lui adressant un sourire rassurant. Il se tourna à nouveau vers la porte et avança. Le comte resta immobile, son ventre se noua sous la pression de ses craintes mais il ne fut pas capable d'arrêter Sébastian une seconde fois.

Le démon arriva à la porte et l'ouvrit d'un geste brusque.

Les trois domestiques étaient assis en ligne devant la porte. Ils baissaient tous les trois la tête, déjà résignés au sort qu'ils devinaient le leur. Ils n'avaient jamais était le genre de personnes à fuir devant le danger ou la mort. Leur passé était trop sombre et leur âme trop meurtri par les blessures infligées par la vie pour avoir peur de Sébastian.

Ils avaient été d'abord trop choqués pour comprendre ce qu'ils avaient vraiment vu en ouvrant la lourde porte pour la première fois. Une méprise ou un mauvais éclairage de la pièce peut-être. Mais ils avaient vite réalisé en détaillant les visages horrifiés des uns et autres qu'une erreur d'interprétation de leur part à tous les trois n'avaient pas été possible. Ils avaient découvert la vérité exposée. Une vérité qui les avait fait se sentir trahis pour une raison qu'ils ne comprenaient pas eux-mêmes.

Puis, le premier sentiment de choc s'était adouci pour finir par disparaître. Ne laissant la place qu'à des interrogations amères. Ils pensaient connaître leur maitre et Sébastian mais au final, ils n'avaient jamais rien comprit. Cette soudaine prise de conscience les avaient poussé à revenir sur leurs pas, les avaient poussé à collé leur tempe sur le bois froid et ancien de la porte à l'attente d'une réponse à leurs questions. Mais ce qu'ils y avaient découvert les avaient plongés dans le regret de leur ancienne insouciance, des jours où ils ne connaissaient pas encore la vérité sombre derrière les secrets innocents.

Alors c'était donc cela… avaient-ils douloureusement admit en entendant la conversation des deux hommes, se résignant à cette seule vérité comme si elle expliquait tout. Car c'était le cas. Tout, tout devenait alors clair et limpide. Tout ce qu'ils avaient fait semblant de ne pas voir, de ne pas comprendre, tous les évènements étranges sur lesquels ils avaient fermé les yeux. Leur existence-même à l'enceinte de la demeure devenait alors plus clair. Un démon… les avaient tous les trois trouvés pour protéger ce genre de secrets. Quoi d'autre encore leur cachaient-ils ?

Ils n'avaient jamais voulu savoir. Mais les révélations soudaines qu'ils avaient subies avaient fait germer dans leur cœur une curiosité étrange et déplacée bien qu'involontaire. Et c'est pourquoi ils se retrouvés maintenant, à genoux devant une personne qu'il croyait leur collègue, leur ami et qui allait probablement leur porté le coup de grâce. Quelle ironie...

Sébastian plissa les yeux et les lèvres dans une expression de mécontentement et de peine. Il aurait souhaité que ce ne soit pas eux derrière la porte. Et durant un instant, il hésita. Ses intentions avaient été claires dans son esprit. Une menace pour son maître se devait d'être éliminée. Ceux-là ne devaient pas être une figure d'exception et pourtant… il hésita. Il y a encore quelques heures, le démon aurait proclamé fièrement que le terme « hésiter » n'était qu'une appellation pour signifier la faiblesse des humains face à un choix. Mais aujourd'hui, c'était lui qui hésitait. Et cela changeait tout. C'était tellement plus simple de juger sans comprendre et de savoir que ce genre de faiblesse ne nous arriverait jamais.

Pourtant, peut-être simplement pour se convaincre lui-même que ce n'était pas le cas, Sébastian fit luire ses yeux rouges en masquant les regrets qui l'assaillaient déjà. Maudits sentiments humains ! s'énerva mentalement le diable dont le cœur se resserrait dans la poitrine pour lui faire afficher une grimace légère.

Mais pourquoi avait-il fallu que son maître refuse de se détacher avant que les domestiques ne les voient ? Pourquoi avait-il fallut que ces trois imbéciles reviennent et écoutent aux portes ? Pourquoi Sébastian n'avait-il pas remarqué leur présence avant ?

La raison pour laquelle le diable n'avait rien remarqué était aussi idiote qu'impardonnable. Il avait été incapable de penser à autre chose que son maître lorsqu'ils « parlaient », le démon avait été incapable de voir autre chose que le visage rongeait par la douleur de Ciel ou d'entendre autre chose que le son de ses sanglots et des mots qu'il prononçait. Voilà où cela l'avait donc mené. Il n'avait rien remarqué et pour son erreur il allait devoir tuer trois personnes de l'entourage de son maître, de son entourage à lui.

Une ombre noire se formait peu à peu autour de Sébastian alors que ses yeux flambaient de plus belle. Les domestiques restèrent tête basse, ne voulant pas ou ne pouvant pas relever la tête et affronter leur mort en face.

Ciel resta interdit devant la scène. Les mots « Oh non… » s'échappèrent de ses lèvres dans un murmure lorsqu'il aperçut les trois domestiques devant la porte. Mais pourquoi ces idiots ne s'étaient-ils pas enfuit ? ragea-t-il. Sébastian lui tournait le dos et il crût un instant le voir hésiter. Peut-être finalement ne tuerait-il pas les serviteurs ?

Le comte sentit une lueur d'espoir engloutir son cœur. Il ne voulait pas assister à un massacre de plus et l'instant de réflexion de Sébastian lui parut interminable. Chaque coup dans sa poitrine lui semblaient de plus en plus puissant, au point où il sentait les battements effrénés et pourtant si lents de son cœur cogner contre ses tempes.

Lorsque le verdict du diable tomba en silence, que son instant d'hésitation disparu et que Sébastian s'apprêta à exécuter la sentence de mort, Ciel se propulsa vers le diable. Il se jeta contre son dos, l'enlaçant fortement à la taille.

_ Arrête Sébastian ! ! ! avait-il hurlé.

Le démon avait été déstabilisé par le geste et ses prunelles écarlates redevinrent rouges brutalement alors que l'ombre grandissante autour de lui se dissipa tout aussi rapidement.

Dans la surprise du geste, les domestiques avaient relevé leur visage pour fixer leur maître.

_ Il y a eu assez de morts comme ça ! Alors arrête maintenant ! C'est un ordre !

Le jeune garçon retira furieusement son bandeau, le symbole brilla. Le démon serra les dents, s'agenouilla une main sur le cœur et prononça les mots soumis :

_ Yes, my Lord.

Les domestiques écarquillèrent les yeux. C'était la première fois qu'ils voyaient l'œil clos du comte mais il leur sembla que la réponse au pourquoi était désormais plus qu'évidente. Eux qui n'avaient jamais crut en la magie, en toutes ces choses sorties de l'ordinaire qui amusaient les galeries et effrayaient les enfants, voilà qu'aujourd'hui ils étaient les témoins terrorisés d'un évènement dépassant leurs croyances.

_ Et vous, sortez d'ici ! La prochaine fois je ne l'arrêterai pas ! Vous avez été assez idiot pour écouter une conversation qui ne vous regardait pas alors vous serez sanctionné comme il se doit plus tard ! Maintenant disparaissez !

Le ton de Ciel se fit tranchant, alimenté par la crainte de ne pas retenir Sébastian assez longtemps pour laisser aux domestiques le soin de disparaître de sa vue et de le laisser se calmer.

Les trois serviteurs ne se firent pas prier, ils quittèrent le couloir partagés entre une angoisse intense que Sébastian les rattrape et un soulagement de pouvoir encore vivre ne serait-ce que quelques temps.

Ciel referma lui-même la porte de la salle en s'assurant que les trois idiots étaient cette fois bien partis. Il laissa échapper un soupire épuisé de ses lèvres et se tourna vers le démon toujours agenouillé et tête baissée.

Le comte s'approcha du démon et déposa sa main sur le sommet de son crane. Il ne savait pas vraiment quoi dire, il songeait à s'excuser pour l'avoir empêché de le protéger. Ciel avait peur que le diable ne soit en colère et trouve un autre moyen de faire taire les serviteurs.

_ Sébastian, je…

Sébastian plongea son regard dans celui de son maître à l'appel de son nom. Pas un regard énervé mais un regard amoureux. Le comte s'empourpra en voyant cela alors que la texture des lèvres du diable sur les siennes lui revenait doucement en mémoire. Il détourna les yeux et toussota pour cacher sa gêne. Le diable avait parut si docile lorsqu'il l'embrassait que Ciel en avait été amusé. Par ma suite le démon avait parut plus calme et plus enclin à contrôler ses pouvoirs. La preuve en était que durant leur « dispute » qui suivit, le diable n'avait pas une fois détruit quelque chose par colère ou il ne s'en était pas pris au garçon. Il avait même été jusqu'à hésiter pour le sort des domestiques qui les avaient interrompu et étaient devenu une menace pour son maître. Et maintenant, alors que Ciel avait été jusqu'à lui ordonner de ne pas les tuer, le diable n'avait pas bronché comme il l'aurait normalement fait.

Une idée germa rapidement dans l'esprit de l'enfant. Il hésita d'abord à la formuler à voix haute, il sentait ses joues chauffer et son cœur accélérer.

_ Euh… commença-t-il faiblement. Sébastian… Se pourrait-il que si… je t'embrasse tu puisses contrôler tes sentiments à mon égard ?

Le diable en resta quelques instants éberlué, il n'avait pas pensé que cela pourrait être possible.

_ Et bien… Je ne sais pas jeune maître.

Le comte soupira bruyamment.

_ Tu ne sais pas grand-chose je trouve !

_ Je suis désol-

Le démon n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que Ciel avait déjà plaqué ses lèvres sur les siennes. Cela autant pour faire taire l'homme que pour pouvoir regoûter ne serait-ce qu'un instant à la douceur, à la chaleur et au goût attirant des lèvres du diable. Le garçon se recula à contrecœur. Il ouvrit difficilement ses paupières et posa son front enfantin sur celui de Sébastian.

_ Alors ? s'enquit-il un peu inquiet.

Sébastian se sentit très calme lorsque Ciel quitta ses lèvres comme s'il nageait gracieusement dans un océan apaisant. L'envie de tuer les serviteurs qu'il avait refoulé dans un coin de son cœur lorsque le comte l'en avait empêché la première fois s'était simplement envolé. Il se mit à ricaner comme il savait si bien le faire pour agacer son maître.

_ Et bien jeune maître… sourit-il. Il semble que nous ayons trouvé une solution intéressante à notre plus grand souci.

* * *

><p>Encore une fois, je suis désolée pour le retard, j'ai eu quelques... euh... soucis dirons-nous. ^^'<p>

Mais peu importe! XD J'essaierai de ne pas vous faire trop attendre pour la suite de cette fic et de l'autre. :D (Par contre j'ai vraiment l'impression d'écrire n'importe quoi, est-ce qu'au moins vous comprenez bien ce que j'écris? O.O?)

Reviews mes petites démones?


End file.
